Broken Spring
by Triser
Summary: AU! Rewrite of Naruto History as you know it, but there is still some canon involved. Someone comes into Konoha that rewrites what is known that one person change the history. Naruto x five girls, unknown about the other pairings. NaruHarem later chapters
1. Chapter 1: My Name is Kai

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto. If I did Itachi would be a hero not pushing up daisies.

Chapter 1: My Name is Kai…

Someone's pov…

A scream pierced the air awakening me with a start. Grumbling I rolled over and tried to ignore it but the scream just kept shrieking. Finally having had enough of whatever the hell was making so much racket, I sat up in bed and tossed the covers off my person. Grumbling I made my way towards the window of the hotel I was staying at and ripped it open. I was ready to kill whatever was making that racket at first but upon seeing the source of the noise my heart seemed to stop cold. From my view down into the street I group of people who if I wasn't mistaken were forming into a mob. And in the center of the group lay a bleeding child. He couldn't be older then could make out a kid no older than six years, and the group was taking turns kicking him, and yelling things. He looked so small and I couldn't help but wince as I watched a nasty kick to the ribs connect. I'm sure that his ribs were broken, if not from that, then the abuse he had already suffered. Seething with rage over what was being done I grabbed the nearest thing to me and hurled it into the street. Then leaping out of the window after it I caught the object before it could hit the ground. Landing in front of the startled group I looked down into my hand and saw my canteen. Smiling for a brief moment at their shocked faces, I quickly schooled my face into one of my meanest scowls.

'Boy, are these people in for a surprise.' I thought to myself as I quickly undid the lid of the canteen. Then quickly flowing through hands seals i called out. "Water style: Water Encampment Wall." The group of villagers was surprised as the water from my canteen, suddenly flew out and swirled into a protective wall in front of the boy. "So can someone tell me what the hell is going on?! I was fucking dead asleep and then the kid starts screaming like he was dying!" I seethed glaring murderously towards the group of villagers. As I turned my gaze from one to another I was quite happy to see several flinch.

One brave but foolish villager sneered at me before replying.

"It's because he's a demon." the man replied in a sneer.

Looking from the man, and then to the group before letting my eyes come to rest on the child hidden behind my protective technique, i turned back to the man before snickering "Him? This BOY is a demon? ... WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! Look at him. He's a fucking six year old gaki squirt. If he was demon do you really think he would have let you beat the holey hell out of him?" I finished sarcastically, before shaking my head. "Kami you are all a bunch of friggin idiots. HOW is HE?" I stop here to emphasize my point by pointing my thumb over my shoulder to where the little kid lay breathing slowly, the bruises and blood from his injuries slowly pumping out of him.

"But he's the kyuubi. He's just playing weak so that he can regain his strength and return to finish us off. He must be killed before that can happen. One of the group shouted out in defiance before rushing towards the water barrier I had erected. Shooting forward quickly I disabled him with a quick chop to the back out the neck. "Alright so besides being the DEMON as you all put it what has he done to deserve to be treated this way?" I asked cracking my knuckles. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like the answer I got and I intended to hurt a lot of people if I didn't like it.

End POV…

"Hey Hyuuga, isn't she in your range yet? Oh now your going to get it. Protecting the demon is not worth it." Another mob member stated.

"There. **Eight Triagrams: Sixty-four Palms! 2-Palms!**" He moved to strike her, but she moved out of the way. "**4-Palms!**" Again he tries, but she moves out of the way. "**8-Palms! 16-Palms! 32-Palms! 64-Palms!** How did you dodge it?"

"Simple, do you think I don't have a bloodline limit? Oh, and by the way thanks." The woman stated as she sifted to to a stance that the Hyuuga reconized.

"Huh?" Was the reply from the Hyuuga.

"Now to show another ability of mine. **Eight Triagrams: Sixty-four Palms! 2-Palms, 4-Palms, 8-Palms, 16-Palms, 32-Palms, 64-Palms!**" She moves like a Hyuuga doing the same attack. She looks at the crowd with pale green eyes.

"**Fire Style: Grand Fireball!**" A man with red eyes yelled out.

"Great." The woman moaned while pulling out another canteen. "**Water Style: Water Fang Burst!**" She yelled out as she threw the water from the canteen. The two attacks canceled each other.

Out of no where three kunais landed in between the woman and the water barrier and the mob, as fifty black-cloaked individuals landed as well.

"All of you return to your homes now! Madam, could you release the barrier please?" One looked at with a dog mask.

"I don't trust anyone right now; they were going to kill the kid." She yelled at the Anbu Member.

"I wonder where his normal guard is." The dog mask stated.

"Wait, you guy protect him?" She asked.

"Yes, so could you bring down the barrier?" The dog masked Anbu replied.

"Fine. **Release!**" And she walked over to the canteens that was lying on the ground and picked them up. "**Water Style: Condensation!**" Three jets of water went into the canteens. "Where can I take him so he is safe?" She asks the dog mask Anbu member.

"Try the Hokage's Tower." He stated and all fifty of the Anbu left.

"Hey kid do you mind if I carry you?" The woman asked.

"ZZZ… Zzz…"

'He is asleep; he acts like my missing sister.' She thought as she picks him up and heads for the tower.

Time lapse at the tower…

The guards let her pass by with the kid on her back.

"At last, so you're the one that saved Naruto?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yeah, got a problem?" She asked back.

"Heavens no, I'm actually happy that you did that instead of letting him get hurt or joining them."

"Sorry, so his name is name is Naruto and he is a Jinchuuriki?"

"On both accounts yes. Who told you?"

"One of the mob, I kind of put it together. Any family?"

"None."

"Damn! I'm looking for someone by the way."

"I might know if the person is here or not."

"Kushina Uzumaki."

"What! Why are you looking for her?"

"She is my little sister. I was looking for a place to stay."

"Well that changes a few things. Sorry to say, I was told she died in childbirth."

The woman's deep green eyes went wide. "Damn it. Wait, childbirth, so she has a kid and is married?"

"Yes and the kid is an orphan. His father died the night the Kyuubi attacked."

"Well can I at least take care of the kid and meet him or her."

"You already have. Her kid is Naruto."

"Then I'm leaving and taking him with me."

"Sorry but he has to remain here for his own safety. His father had many enemies."

"Alright but I have some conditions. I want a home that the two of us can live in away from the troubles. I want to be able to do missions but they have to be d-rank or short term c-rank nothing that I'm away for too long."

"Granted, I do have a nice a-rank mission that doesn't take you out of the village."

"What is it?"

"Be a proctor in the up coming Chuunin Exams, here in Konoha."

"It fits. I'm in."

"Huh, Gramp's office, how?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, she brought you here after saving you from that mob. Well I have other things to do." And with that said Sarutobi left the room.

"Hey Naruto, come here." The woman asked.

"So why did you save me?" Naruto asked.

"Why wouldn't I, your mom meant a lot to me."

"You know my mom, how"

"Simple nephew, I'm you aunt."

"Aunt, so what do I call you?"

"My name is Kai Uzumaki. So Aunt Kai would do."

_**A/N: For you information, and yes, I know I put two different shades of eye color in her eyes but it will be explained later. Kai is older than Kushina by two years so she is roughly 29 years old. The blood line she stated is an eye doujutsu, the Kokugen which means time. I will give a run down on the abilities below.**_

The Kokugen…

The Kokugen has some traits that are unique but like the Sharigan it has two stages. To know if the body contains the said limit there need to be a deep eye color in both eyes.

Stage 1 the eyes color pales to the same shade as the Byakugan. This stage has two unique abilities.

Foresight – Allows the user to know where the hit will land before even getting hit. (Hint: How did Kai dodge the attack in the chapter?) Eats Chakra to keep active.

Movement Copy step one – a perfect moving copy of a physical attack that needs training if the said move takes Chakra to use.

Stage 2 no change from stage 1. This stage has one additional ability and an improved one with one from stage one.

Insight – Allows the user to feel chakra sources around them but has a blind spot right behind the user (isn't found out till Naruto).

Move Copy step two – an improve moving copy that requires no training on the user's part to use but has a limit of three times before reverting to step one and takes two months to recover.

My own creation the Kokugen though a doujutsu is quite harsh on the user, it acts like Kakashi's Sharigan than the Byakugan or a normal Sharigan. There will be some info on the reason some people never heard of this limit later in the story. The two stage movement copy second form needs the first step to be active. Not all the Kokugens have all the abilities, I will reveal that reason later. And no, this will not be a super Naruto, a better trained and raised Naruto, and some of the fights will end differently then in cannon. If you don't like this than read someone else's story or another one of mine.

**_A/N2: Thank you Dragoon-tyjet for your flushing out the opening of this chapter._**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Life

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto. If I did Itachi would be a hero not pushing up daisies.

Chapter 2: A new life…

In the Hokage's office…

"So cool I have an aunt!" Naruto gleefully stated.

"Naruto calm down!" Kai ordered.

"Yes ma'am."

"Naruto, you don't have to be loud to be noticed by me. If you want my attention, just ask me."

"Okay, so where will we live?"

"Oh that's right he never told me." 'I wonder who that was, Naruto calls him gramps?' "Naruto, who was that old man?"

"Oh the Third Hokage."

"Well we can wait for him to tell me where I can live here."

An hour later…

'Finally the civilian council wants the ninja who stopped the mob killed for interfering. I had to reveal that she is one of the last Uzumakis and she wanted to live here. The ninja council, oddly enough Hiashi, wanted it, but the civilian wants her gone by morning. Oh that's right I forgot to mention where she can stay.' Sarutobi thought as he walked through the tower.

As he entered the office…

"Oh, Kai, your still here." Sarutobi stated.

"Yes so where can I move in at?" Kai asked while looking at a sleeping Naruto.

"Near the Aburame clan house. I do have a question do you have any notable abilities?"

"If you count my clan skills no, but I do have something my sister didn't."

"And that is?"

"The Kokugen."

"She mentioned it, but said she could possibly pass it on to her kids."

"Yes it could happen, and by looking he might have it or be like my sister, a carrier.

"And how can you tell?"

"By the color in the eyes, a deep shade donates the doujutsu."

"But your sister had deep color eyes."

"And that is why I also mentioned a carrier; they too have deep eye color."

"And why is it like that?"

"Inbreeding, it made it go unstable. I wonder when it will happen to other bloodlines."

"Then it is as bad as I thought, I can't control the clans but I can at least tell them to stop inbreeding."

"So where is this Aburame clan live?"

"Dog! Show her where to go." The Hokage ordered an Anbu member.

"Hai, Please follow me." The Dog-masked Anbu member stated.

"So lead." Kai stated after she picked up Naruto.

The next day…

"Wake up, Naruto!" Kai stated next to Naruto's bed.

"I'm up. But why so early?" Naruto asked.

"Well it is kind of late to start up the basics so I decided to put you on the fast track."

"Basics of what?"

"The family's Taijutsu style, Broken Spring."

"O-o-kay, why at the crack of dawn?"

"Well you need to eat."

"Food!"

'Hehe, just like Kushina, rushes for the food then he might lose it like she did.' "Welcome to you new life Naruto."

Out in the practice fields (Aka, the backyard)…

"Stand like I do." Kai went into a willow stance, Naruto tried to mimic it. "Now stay still, I will correct it for you."

"Ouch, this doesn't feel right." Naruto stated.

"Hold it like that for another ten minutes."

"Why?"

"So your body adjusts to it."

Ten minutes passed by…

"Now when I say one, you do a right punch. Unless, I say another number return to this position."

"Hai."

"One. Stop!"

"Huh?"

"One and hold." Kai stated and she moved to him and lowered his arm and corrected him. "Again." She repeated this till he did it correctly. And the sun was in the middle of the sky. "Break. Naruto, we will do this every morning and lessons in the afternoon unless I'm busy."

"Okay, but what was with the corrections?"

"To do this style you have to do it correctly, it is fluid in motion but hits hard. The number of strikes goes all the way to 15. And kata, number all the way to 50. More if you learn the second half of the style."

"Cool, so the second half deals in a sword?"

"I see you're observant, you see I have a sword belt but no sword?"

"Yeah, so I'm right?"

"Yes, but you have to manage the first half to make it to the second. Well what do you know I was teaching you, but let's head inside?"

"Okay, so what are you going to teach me?"

"How to read."

"Huh?"

Later on that day…

Hokage's Office…

"Sarutobi, I thought the civilian council told you to get rid of her?" Fugaku demanded.

"It's Hokage-sama, to you Uchiha-san. And I never said I would follow through with your demand." Sarutobi stated without looking at Fugaku.

"Why not say that to my face?"

"Your Sharigans are showing. And I have paperwork to finish."

"So why is she staying?"

"That I don't have to tell you."

"As the head of the civilian council I demand to know why you're accepting a new villager."

"She isn't a civilian concern but a ninja matter."

"So we still have some say in the matter."

"No the ninja council stated she can stay, and that's the end of this conversation, Fugaku."

"I still ask why." Fugaku stated as he left.

'When will the civilian council realize that they can't do anything in the ninja matters? And how did you do it Minato, all that paperwork finished so quickly?'

_**A/N: It never did state if Sasuke's father was a ninja or not but I believe through the manga and anime mentions of him that he wasn't. So I'm going with Fugaku as a civilian with grandeur illusions, of becoming Hokage. Out of the council, Fugaku was the most adamant on Naruto's demise. As stated in the manga, Madara was able to summon the fox, but there had to be info somewhere on how to reproduce the effect. With that said I think the blame of the Kyuubi attack can be placed on a single clan, save a few members.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Awakening and School…

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto. If I did Itachi would be a hero not pushing up daisies.

Chapter 3: Awakening and School…

A few years later, behind the Uzumaki home…

"Naruto, you have improved. You mastered the chakra exercises I gave you, and now to check something." Kai told a young boy.

"Aunt, I'm no where near your skill level. So what do you want to see?" Naruto asked.

"Just a test, guard." Kai stated as she dropped to a willow stance as well as Naruto. "Naruto, this is a test of skill, I will come at you and you have to dodge me three times to pass." 'For you to manage it, you need the Kokugen.'

"Hai, so all I have to do is dodge three of your attacks?" 'Something tells me this going to be harder than it looks.'

Kai didn't even answer him and came quickly to him, throwing a right punch. Naruto seeing it tried to move out of the way, but Kai reacted quicker than he did and switched to a left punch which connected.

"Damn it!" Naruto shouted as he was nailed.

"Naruto! Watch you language." Kai yelled at him.

Kai rushed him again and Naruto attempted to move out of the way just to be on the receiving end of another punch.

'How can she predict my movements?' Naruto thought as she nailed him again.

'Getting closer, this is where Kushina failed; the third attack should awaken it.' Kai thought as she prepared to attack.

Kai did a follow through attack and Naruto dodged it perfectly, including Kai's counter attack.

"That's one." Kai stated.

"Huh, but I dodged two attacks?" Naruto stated angrily.

"This is the advanced style attack followed by a counter. They count as one."

Kai attacked him again which he dodged, "That's two, care to make it three."

'Man, I'm getting tired. Whoa, I see her moving again.' He moved and saw another attack coming and spun out of it.

"Congrats, you passed. And I hope you like the Kokugen." Kai stated happily.

"Huh, were you getting tired and let me passed?"

"Nope, you used foresight to see my moves."

"Huh, but I was able to read your moves before, not the counter-ones."

"Yes, but foresight shows what will happen, so don't always rely on it. And here look."

"My eyes they're pale blue, what did you do to me?"

"Simple," Kai stated as she activated her own, "I forced you to activate the Kokugen through that test."

"So how do I deactivate it?"

"Simple, shut the flow of chakra to your eyes. And we can proceed to the next stage. You mastered basics now for advance.

"So cool, but am I a slow student or a fast one?"

"Fast to start but you are now caught up to your age bracket, in training."

"So now it will be normal work outs?"

"Yes and they start now, 1, 5, 9, then hold so I show you an addition to that string."

This continued for about another hour…

"Naruto, I have to leave for a few hours, I talked to the Aburames they want you to go to their clan house for the time being."

With the Hokage…

"That's the report from my investigation team, Hokage-sama." Fugaku stated.

"So you're telling me that five Anbu fought each other and kill one another?" Sarutobi asked.

"Hai."

"Dismissed." After Fugaku left, Sarutobi did a wave. "I want your report."

"Hai, Fugaku lied. There was no sign of a struggle and the deaths were caused by fire jutsus. The mob was started by an Uchiha and Naruto's guards would have stopped it before it got out of hand." The crow mask individual stood up and moved his mask. "And my dad has stated that he wants the Kyuubi free from containment."

"Hmm… can you bring me proof of this?"

"I took this out of the sealed part of the Uchiha temple." Itachi handed a book to Sarutobi.

As Sarutobi read through it, he frowned. "I see, so Madara is still around?"

"Yes he showed me how to get inside. And he doesn't like what Fugaku is planning."

"So what is he planning?"

"A coup, and he wants your place, if you recall he submitted his name for the forth."

"Which was denied, Minato and Orochimaru also placed their names in."

"After the forth died and Orochimaru betrayed the village, he thought he had gotten the Hokage role he wanted, but was mad that the ninja council made you the Hokage again."

"You have to be a ninja to be a kage of a major village."

"I know but father doesn't care, so how is Naruto? I haven't seen him in a few days."

"He's fine living with his aunt."

"Aunt! So someone finally adopted him?"

"No she is his aunt."

"Evan better, so is it a Namikaze or Uzumaki?"

"Uzumaki, and she states that Naruto might have the bloodline limit of the Uzumaki clan."

"Might, so that cousin of mine wasn't crazy."

"It was a hard known bloodline limit. Haishi knows more about it than I do. When I told him about her he was livid then realized that to make sure our enemies don't get her keep her here."

"Hmmm… you're lying."

"You can see through it. Fine Haishi wants to study the doujutsu further. He was adamant for her to stay."

"So when is Naruto going into the academy?"

"The same time as Sasuke."

"Father wants me to train him, but Anbu duties are needed more, he wants to go on the captain mission."

"Denied, you know he can't go."

"I tell him that and he states as a family affair to make sure I complete the mission and he wants to help me attain it."

"A family member has to be present for the ceremony at the academy."

"Thanks."

Time skip…

At the Academy ceremony…

"Naruto, act dumb, for my sake." Kai ordered Naruto.

"But Aunt, why?" Naruto asked.

"A ninja hides all their secrets and if you manage to trick everyone that you're dumb then more power to you."

"Okay." Naruto stated as he ran up to join the group of kids.

"That was a smart idea, Uzumaki-san" A man with pale eyes and white robes stated to her.

"Hello Haishi-sama, I'm amazed that you would show up for your daughter's ceremony."

"Well that would dishonor the clan. And I do want to talk to you."

"Well can it wait?"

"Yes. And I'm startled to see Fugaku here."

"Why? His kid is entered in as well."

"He was so adamant to help his other son complete his mission to skip this event."

"Hmmm… now I'm as well."

An hour later…

"So you have the Kokugen?"

"Yes, and all three of the abilities as well, four if you count the improved version of one."

"And you copied one of our techniques?"

"Yes one of your clan members was in the mob."

"I had a standing order for no one in the clan not to attack him."

"Who else could give that type of order?"

"The elder council, they want you executed for knowing one of our attacks."

"I was defending myself, and he was stupid enough to use it on someone he had no information on."

"When I mention your clan name they asked if there was anyway to make sure you don't use it on us?"

"Hmmm… would you mind if… Is that your daughter stalking my nephew!?"

"Yes, it is?"

"I know what would make your council not attack Naruto which is my only worry, and a way to protect Hinata?"

"I agree, you think that they should be engaged?"

"Why yes that would be a perfectly good plan."

"I will fill out the paperwork for it in the morning."

_**A/N: Well, well, well, I like making Haishi good, and seeing his daughter stalking Naruto is funny. The Kokugen is a handy ability but as Kai warned Naruto not to rely on it is still not known to Naruto. Yes Hinata will be shy, and Naruto just as dense (in till Kai tells him why Hinata does that) but that won't happen for a while and no they will not be on the same team, I like the teams they were on and there will be no changes. Naruto will not have a crush on Sakura and Naruto is friends with Shino.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Four years and some agony…

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto. If I did Itachi would be a hero not pushing up daisies.

Chapter 4: Four years and some agony…

At the Academy…

"Naruto, pay attention!" Iruka yelled at the blond.

"Sorry, sensei." Naruto stated quite bored. 'Two years ago… Sasuke's family murdered in a single night. And the be-damned council wants him to learn my family's taijutsu.'

'How come Naruto is ranking so low on the lessons… I know he is smarter than that, but why is he even failing the taijutsu part of the class… unless he is learning another.' "Naruto can you stay afterwards?"

"Hai."

During lunch…

"Hey Shino." Naruto stated as he walked up to a boy his age wearing a jacket

"Yes?" The boy replied.

"Why does the civilian council want Sasuke trained so badly?"

"That is something you would have to ask them. So they asked your aunt to train him as well?"

"Yes and no…"

"I see."

"They want her to stop training me, and only train him."

"The two fighting styles are completely different. She would have to re-teach him everything."

"That's what she told them. They then tried to order her."

"That probably didn't work."

"You're right she is still a Whirlpool Ninja not a Leaf, well not yet that is."

"Well lunch is finished; want to help me find some bugs?"

"Sure."

After class…

"Naruto, why are you having problems with the class taijutsu and the lessons?" Iruka asked Naruto.

"Well, I'm being taught a taijutsu style by my aunt, and I already learn this when I was a kid." Naruto replied.

"Okay. So you could rank higher than the rest of the class, why not go for it?"

"I'm not an idiot, but class ranking doesn't mean anything to me or to the ninja world."

"But Naruto that is how we place you and your class into teams."

"Then you should also be talking to Shikamaru as well, or even Shino. All of us made an agreement to hold back in the studies to laugh at the rookie of the year get beaten by one of the three dead last."

"Okay Naruto but could you try a little harder on the Taijutsu lesson?"

"Sure if I want to relearn everything."

"Okay, I know when I'm beat."

"Naruto there you are." Kai stated looking very worried.

"Aunt what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"I got worried about you, I was wondering if you got sidetracked, or attacked by a mob." Kai replied.

"Sorry it was my fault, I asked if he could stay behind for some questions. If Naruto stays were he is at in the class ranking he would probably be placed with the rookie of the year. That is if he passes the genin exams."

"And why wouldn't he?" Kai asked.

"Well he is fairing well in the taijutsu lessons, and academics is a nightmare, and the three jutsus needed to pass are substitution, bushin, and transformation." Iruka replied.

"Does it matter on what type of bushin made?" Kai asked.

"No, just as long as three is made he can pass. But he is having trouble with the bushin jutsu that is making me wonder if he can pass no offense Naruto." Iruka stated.

"None taken." Naruto replied.

"So if he can make three clones, he can pass, be it Mizu, Kage, or any other." Kai stated.

"Yes, so can he perform those?" Iruka surprised asked.

"He can." Kai stated.

Genin exams… time skip…

"Sasuke." Iruka stated the name. "Perform Transformation, Substitution, and make three bushins." Sasuke as everyone knows does the three perfectly. "You pass."

"Naruto." Again Iruka just stated the name. "Perform Transformation, Substitution, and make three bushins." Naruto does the first two with ease.

"**Kage Bushin No Jutsu!**" Naruto stated as three Narutos formed.

"You… you pass." Iruka stated as he was shocked.

In the classroom Sasuke was glaring at Naruto. 'Where did the dead last learn that?'

After everyone had taken the test…

"Come in tomorrow for placement." Iruka stated.

After class…

"Did you hear the de-" One parent started to say but stop by a death glare.

"What were you going to say?" Kai asked politely.

"I was just wondering how your nephew passed when he couldn't produce two good clones?" another parent asked

"I taught him three other types of bushins." Kai replied.

"But are you not worried that…" the first parent started again.

"Is it not the law not to reveal that, and no I'm not I trust the forth to make a binding one that not even he could break it." Kai retorted.

"I see your point." The group of parents broke up to gather all of their kids.

"Naruto, you did well, now let's go back and try another spar." Kai stated.

"Sure I want to see how I have improved."

In the backyard…

"Guard." Kai yelled out.

"Guard." Naruto yelled out in reply.

Both went into the same stance.

'Okay Naruto to beat me you will have to get either the second Kokugen stage or get extremely lucky.' "Naruto, go ahead and make some clones." Kai yelled out as she took a soldier pill. 'Three soldier pills is my limit, anymore than that and I will get sick.'

"**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**" Naruto yelled out as twenty more Narutos appeared.

Kai ran up and unsheathed a sword and quickly dispatched ten clones with a single swipe. "You might want to make more than that to stop me, come at me with the attempt to defeat me. If you don't you will lose."

Naruto created more clones and started to fight and every time Kai dispatched a clone two more took its place. 'Damn, if I keep this up, I will lose. No I refuse to lose.' Naruto thought to himself as Kai quickly ran through his clones like butter.

'Naruto, am I doing this too fast. Damn the first soldier pill is starting to wear off.' Kai quickly used another pill.

"What is she doing, huh, I see her signature. And I have an idea.' Naruto thought to himself, not realizing that he just passed the trial that Kai set up.

Naruto quickly rushed Kai then quickly did some seals. "**Water Style: Water Encampment!**" As he yelled this Naruto wavered a bit then collapsed.

"Naruto!" Kai yelled out and rushed to his side. "Good he still alive."

Later on…

"Huh! What happened?" Naruto asked as he sat up.

"Well young man, your reserve was not high enough for that jutsu you used as well as all the Bushins you had out and the Kokugen active." Kai stated sternly.

"Oh, is there any way for me to get to be able to do that?"

"Yes, but it takes years of training. And you are a silly Genin, thinking you can take on a Jonin without help."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"You might be able to take out a Chuunin or a Special Jonin but a Jonin is another matter. We are older and have far more experiences to taper off any rough edges we might have. And if you ever get a bingo book, never look me up in there. Do you understand me?"

"Hai and what would be the logical thing for taking on a Jonin?"

"A team effort, no one on there own unless equally skilled could take on a Jonin with ease. Now sannin on the other hand, are legendary."

"Sanin? That wasn't in the history lesson you gave me."

"It wasn't? Well the Sanin all hale from this village and they were trained by the current Hokage."

"Why don't they live here?"

"Ah… well one of them betrayed the village, I still don't know why. Tsunade, the healer and the slug queen, has the biggest debt that a ninja never wants, she owes me some money. Jaraiya, the toad sage, never wants to see me. And Orochimaru, the snake sannin and the one that betrayed the village."

"How much does she owe you?"

"100,000,000 Ryu. I loaned it to her because she said she knew where my sister was. She never told me, she left the next day.

"Well goodnight Aunt."

"Goodnight Naruto."

_**A/N: Well that is all the training Naruto gets from Kai for now… or does he tell her that Kakashi is only training Sasuke. There well be flashbacks to the training Naruto had… but for now it will remain a mystery. And I hated that Everyone thinks that the rookie of the year actually means something in the Ninja world, I repeat what Zabuza said to team seven before the bridge, "Rookie of the year, Ha, in Mist the gradation is evaluated by those who survive the slaughter. The titles you get in the academy mean nothing." So that is why my Naruto doesn't care about academy ranking, just Ninja titles, and the reason Kai is in the bingo book is something she did when she was a genin. More on that later.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Team seven…

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto. If I did Itachi would be a hero not pushing up daisies.

Chapter 5: Team seven…

In the academy…

"Blah, blah, blah…" the noise of the class was irritating.

"Hey Shino, who do you think I'm going to be teamed up with?" Naruto asked.

"Since you are the dead last of the class, you would be placed with the rookie of the year, but you and I know that you would have place better." Shino stated.

"What about you?"

"Hopefully the same team as you to keep you out of trouble, or a team with the same make up."

"I keep getting this feeling when I'm walking home that someone is following me."

'He hasn't noticed that the Hyuuga in the class is always looking at him.' "Naruto I don't know who could be following you but you shouldn't dwell on it."

Iruka walked in…

"Team one…. Your jonin instructor is…" etc till, "Team seven Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki your jonin instructor is Kakashi Hatake." Iruka stated.

"Why is Naruto on the same team as me?" Sakura yelled out.

"Sakura be quiet the Hokage has his reasons for doing things, and you are just a genin." Naruto stated quietly.

"Sensei, are you going to let him talk to me like that." Sakura snapped.

"Sakura while I agree with Naruto, you should not yelp about who is on the teams, and the reason is that the dead last and the rookie of the year have always been on the same team. Team eight Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame your jonin instructor is Kurenai Yuuhi. Team nine is still active, Team ten is Ino Yanamaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara your jonin instructor is Asuma Sarutobi. Your all dismissed for lunch." Iruka stated.

Outside with team eight with Naruto…

"Just great I get stuck with Sasuke and annoying fangirl." Naruto stated.

"It could have been worse Naruto." Kiba stated.

"How could it be worse?" Naruto glared at Kiba.

"You could be on a team with two fangirls and not the male that they wanted." Kiba retorted.

"Ano, we could exchange team members, right?" Hinata asked.

"Not for another year, most likely not. This entire process is to promote teamwork." Shino stated.

"Yeah just think, I say something Sakura would most likely toss out the idea even if it would work, but if Sasuke states the same thing she would be for it." Naruto stated.

"Hey! Why are you complaining about the teams?" Sakura yelled as she storms arm cocked back and swung but hit open air. "Huh?"

"Man," Naruto complained with his eyes closed, "Sakura if we are going to be on the same team, try not to hit your teammates, or did you not hear what I was telling my friends?"

"I heard… what is your problem with me?" Sakura asked.

"Better, you have little or low chakra reserves, you diet too much, as an active ninja you burn calories quickly, your chakra control is off the chart in the good way, you think Sasuke is a god but I hate to ruin that image the only reason that I'm dead last is the fact I didn't care about my academy rank, and the most important thing is what do you know about his clan massacre?" Naruto stated.

"His brother killed everyone in the clan save Sasuke." Sakura stated.

"How can one person kill everyone in a single night, he had to have help, which means that there had to be someone or others that helped kill the entire clan." Naruto stated.

"Naruto is right, Sakura-san. Even Itachi as an Anbu captain he still would not be enough to kill a clan with an ocular bloodline." Shino stated.

"How can you say that so calmly, and I don't believe you." Sakura states as she storms off.

"About that trade of members can I be traded for Kiba?" Naruto asked his friends.

"NO!" All three state before all four start laughing.

With Sakura…

'That baka, why do those three hang out with him? And his statement, saying that the only reason he is dead last is do to the fact of him not caring about his rank. But with him saying that about Sasuke's family, wait didn't Kaa-san say that one of the tutors that the civilian council found did not accept, which one was it… Kai, Kai Uzumaki! Kai Uzumaki is Naruto's aunt, and she turned down training the Uchiha heir!' Sakura thought as she was walking.

"Naruto is right, Sakura." A male voice stated behind her.

"Sasuke-kun, what do you mean?"

"He was only acting an idiot; Kage Bushin is a jonin's jutsu."

"You mean that jutsu he used in the genin exams?"

"Yes, and he also knows a different style taijutsu but the civilian council was trying to force a clan style to be opened for someone not in the clan."

"You mean my Kaa-san tried to force a clan to reveal their own fighting skills?"

"Yes and they were adamant to stop Naruto's training, a member of said clan."

"I feel ashamed, but he did say something that makes me mad, he said I should stop dieting."

"You should, it's bad for a ninja to diet." With that Sasuke left, with a puzzled Sakura.

Much later and the other teams have left…

"At least from what I heard, Kakashi Hatake is always late." Naruto complained.

"I heard he is very powerful." Sakura stated.

"Don't fret Naruto; I doubt that he is going to waste too much time." Sasuke stated.

"He hasn't been here for four hours, hell we're the only team left." Naruto retorted.

Two minutes later…

Boom! "Nani, who left a trap in the middle of the hall?" An older sounding male asked no one.

As the door opened and a white-haired, one-eyed 32 year-old looked in and face-planted when he saw all three of his students asleep. "Wake up and meet me on the roof."

"About time…" Sasuke stated as he got up "Hey Naruto wake up." Naruto just went up in smoke. "A kage bushin?"

On the roof…

Naruto was glaring at Kakashi. "Took you long enough, Sensei. My aunt was right, you're predictable." Naruto stated as he glared.

"If you know, why didn't you tell the others?" Kakashi asked.

"Do you think they would have believed me, I know all about it. The angry glares, the bad service, everything, and you know what I think about it?"

"Not really."

"They are being idiots, the forth chose me as the container, but they think that makes me what I hold. Do you have a similar view?"

"Depends on the situation, the Forth was my sensei. And the rest of the team is almost here, I don't want them to know about your situation till later." Kakashi stated as Sasuke and Sakura came out of the doorway.

"Well we're here." Sasuke stated. "Now what?"

"We introduce each other." Kakashi stated.

"Could you show us how?" Sakura asked.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, I have many dislikes and likes, and my dreams are none of your concern."

"All we learned was your name." All three Genins yelled at him.

"Okay Pinky your up." Kakashi stated.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes," looks to Sasuke, "my dislikes, are people who demean anyone," Glares at Naruto, "my dreams," looks back at Sasuke.

'Great a fangirl.' Kakashi sighed. "Blondie your next."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes is none of your business, and dislikes is a secret unless you earned the right to know, my dream is to surpass the forth Hokage in skill and possibly become a kage."

'Nice dream, but thanks to the civilian council my hands are tied.' Kakashi smiled as he thought, "Your next broody."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I have many dislikes and few things I like, and my dream… no ambition is to kill a certain man." Sasuke stated as he glared off to the distance.

'So that's why they are forcing me, I wish I could just fail them because of his attitude, but I see the third's plan in all of this.' Kakashi thought to himself. "Meet at training grounds 7 at 10 and don't eat breakfast." 'A perfect way to thaw that Uchiha.' "Oh and Naruto, can I talk to you."

"Sure." Naruto stated with a worried look.

After the two others left.

"Naruto the civilian council ordered me to train Sasuke and only Sasuke. My sensei would frown at me as well as his sensei." Kakashi stated.

"Why are you telling me this?" Naruto asked.

"I know that Kai is training you. But would stop once you're under my care; tell her what I just told you. And by the way to answer your question, I see you as you." Kakashi stated as he left the roof.

"Heh, heh… okay time to head home.

Uzumaki's residence…

"Aunt I'm home!" Naruto yelled out.

"Good, so who's on your team?" Kai yelled out from the kitchen.

"Emo and a fangirl."

"Naruto! The names."

"Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno."

"The team leader?"

"Kakashi Hatake. He told me something very weird."

"Okay so what was it?"

"The civilian council wants him to train just Sasuke and ignore the other two. Why are they interfering with Ninja matters?"

"Okay so we will work a training program after your team meeting is finished and I will talk to a friend of mine about this." 'Sarutobi warned me of this, so they want to kill off the entire team save Sasuke… hmmm.' "Well dinner's done, and after dinner, I want you to work on String 15 – 20 and find ways to improve them or combine them. I have somewhere to go."

The Hokage's office…

"So Kakashi already broke the orders they placed on him?" Sarutobi asked.

"He did? All he did was, tell Naruto about his orders." Kai retorted.

"He was ordered to train Sasuke and no one else and make sure that neither of his teammates gets any training."

"That doesn't make sense; a clan style is always practiced, so Naruto would always have training with me… unless they ordered Kakashi to tell Naruto to stop his training with me?"

"That was the case, but Kakashi could say that it slipped his mind."

"What would happen to a team if the Jonin instructor is out for some time?"

"The team would be placed on hold, till the said member was back on their feet, why?"

"Could any Jonin take the place of the injured member?"

"Yes, ah, I get it so I take it you want to start filling out the transfer papers."

"You could say that, a half transfer for now."

"So the civilian council can't order you around but the ninja council can as can I."

"Right after a few years I would get the other half done in. Right now I can leave and not be considered a missing Nin. I still want to find the rest of my family, even if it takes some time."

_**A/N: I think it was weird that Kakashi is training Naruto better in part two but in part one he focused more on Sasuke that it was weird. I then figure out that one of the two councils ordered him to train only Sasuke. Sakura also had little training, she will have training later, namely after the chuunin exams. And what is Kai up to? Wait, why am I asking you?**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Bell Test and the Blind S

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto. If I did Itachi would be a hero not pushing up daisies.

Chapter 6: The Bell Test and the Blind Spot…

Training grounds 7…

"Sasuke-kun, do you know where the baka is?" Sakura asked.

"No, and could you give me some space?" Sasuke stated as he moved a bit from her.

"Well Kakashi-sensei told us here at 10 and neither one shows up."

"Sorry for not telling you, but I did state that Kakashi is late." Naruto states from a tree nearby.

"I'm here." Kakashi stated.

"You're late! Sakura yelled.

"Sorry got lost on the road to life." Kakashi stated.

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked.

"Nevermind, your task is to take one of these two bells from me, anyone who doesn't fails. Those who fail are sent back to the academy." Kakashi stated.

"Okay, let me guess come at you with the intent to kill?" Naruto asked while still in the tree.

"Yes, because if you don't you can't get one." With that said Kakashi disappeared.

In a clearing…

'I'm a little clone, why am I the test subject?' 'Naruto' thought.

'This is a bit weird?' Kakashi thought to himself, 'There's two Narutos, one must be fake.' "First lesson: Taijutsu." Kakashi stated as he reached into his weapon's pouch and pulled a book out.

"At least try to look like your trying." 'Naruto' yelled at Kakashi.

"You can't hurt me yet, besides I want to find out what happens next." 'Pale blue eyes?'

Naruto tried to kick him but Kakashi ducked under it. "Huh, where did he go?"

"**Leaf Style Hidden Finger Taijutsu: Thousand Years of Death!**" Kakashi yelled out as he rammed his two index fingers into Naruto's butt, whom then turned into smoke. "A Kage Bushin?"

Nearby…

"NANI!" Naruto yelled out while rubbing his poor butt. "Aunt was right; you do remember what happens to the clones. Now to find my teammates, I hope my example just proves one-on-one we're no match for him."

With Sakura…

"Lesson two: Genjutsu." Kakashi stated after putting Sakura in a genjutsu and left.

"Oh man, **Release!**" Naruto freed Sakura from the genjutsu. "Sakura, alone we are no match for Kakashi, we need to work together."

"No, Baka. You want all the glory for yourself." Sakura snapped.

"I just should have left you in that Genjutsu, you haven't changed one bit." Naruto sighed.

"Wait, sorry, it's just that I don't know if I can trust you?" Sakura stated.

"I know of a genjutsu but I don't have the control for it. But I would need Sasuke's help to set up the trap and you to use the genjutsu."

"That's thought out… so what is the signs and how much chakra?"

"Well that's the other problem, you have barely enough to use it, and so afterwards you're a sitting duck."

"That powerful?"

"Yeah, I will leave two clones to protect you while you rest after use. And the signs, Monkey, rat, tiger, horse, and ram."

"Okay got it, when should I use it?"

"When you see Sasuke and I run at Kakashi. If not when you see me run at Kakashi."

"Wait your saying Sasuke might not help?"

"It might happen, I hope he realizes that a genin can't take on a jonin and win without help."

"You did… wait that was a clone!"

"Yep, and I know your there, Sasuke what do you say?"

"I'm in, so, now what?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura the genjutsu." Sakura flashed through the seals and then slumped next to the tree. "**Kage bushin no Jutsu!** Guard her." Naruto and Sasuke ran into the dark shroud.

With Kakashi…

'Hmmm… this darkness is a genjutsu, but it messes with all of my senses. Sasuke and Sakura wouldn't know of it, Naruto doesn't have the control for it but would know of it… they figured it out.' Kakashi looked around. 'Are they hindered by it? What's that sound? !'

The genjutsu released and Kakashi was stunned. All around him was exploding notes. "Aw shit." Kakashi yelped out when they all blew. "Huh, that was part of the genjutsu!"

Ring, ring, ring. "And by looking they got the bells. Well the good news is you all pass."

"You mean, I'm not going back," Sakura asked, "I didn't get a bell."

"That was to trick you to not work together." Kakashi stated. "And why are you being carried by your teammates?"

"That genjutsu was done by me, and I'm exhausted." Sakura stated. 'Maybe Naruto was right; I should work on my reserves.' **'But when has the Baka ever been right?' **'Recently, it was his plan that got us the bells.' **'I see, nani, he is not a Baka.'**

"Well we will work out a training program for the team." Kakashi stated while thinking. 'Most of the time would be spent training Sasuke. Sakura needs help with reserves, wait they never said I couldn't ask anyone else to train the team.' "Sakura, I'm going to ask you to stay behind. The rest of you can take some time off and Sasuke don't go too far I need to talk to you."

After the two were alone…

"Sakura, the civilian council wants me to train Sasuke only, when I'm supposed to train all of you equally. Do not tell your mother that I told you, as well as this, head to training ground eight after the team meeting tomorrow. You will have some help in some training but it won't be like Naruto's or Sasuke's."

"How is Naruto getting… oh his aunt? Okay so do not reveal this, but, okay, I understand." Sakura stated as she looked at her sensei's face.

Back at the Uzumaki's…

"Aunt, I found something weird with the Kokugen." Naruto stated when he entered

"Really what?" Kai answered.

"You didn't know about a blind spot?"

"What blind spot?"

"Activate it and you will see."

"Okay where are you?" Kai asked worried.

"Right behind you."

"I always wondered why the style broken spring used a side stance."

"I found out today, we passed Kakashi's test but I had to teach Sakura a genjutsu to immobilize Kakashi."

"Let me guess Shroud of Darkness."

"Yup, but Sakura only has enough chakra to use it once, or not at all."

"Hmmm, an interesting dilemma. How did she take it?"

"Not good at first, but accepted it willingly. I think she is going to try to increase her reserves so she is not a hindrance in her mind."

Back with Sakura…

"Climbing trees improves control, but do it often enough it increases reserves." Sakura runs up the tree but falls a bit. "Darn it, I'm not going to hold back the team."

With Sasuke…

'Ouch, why does he have to train me, he is a freaking sadist.'

_**A/N: Yes Sakura will get some training but it doesn't help her in the chuunin exams, and who trained Sasuke? Next time, the mission to Wave… Oh boy…**_


	7. Chapter 7: The first Crank mission…

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto. If I did Itachi would be a hero not pushing up daisies.

Chapter 7: The first C-rank mission…

Several weeks later…

"Team 7 reporting for missions." Kakashi stated for his team.

"Hmm… you could do some more D-rank or do you think your team is ready for a C-rank?" Sarutobi asked.

"I know they are ready for a C-rank, though a low C-rank." Kakashi replied.

"Then the perfect mission is to escort Tazuna to Wave. Bring in the client." Sarutobi ordered.

After a bit…

"So this is the team you're giving me?" Tazuna asked. "One of them is a bit small."

At the exit…

"Team let's head on." Kakashi ordered, "Tazuna, let's go."

Several miles away from Konoha…

'Puddle…' Naruto thought, 'it hasn't rained… trap!' "Hey Kakashi-sensei, when was the last time it rained in Konoha?"

"Several days…" 'I see… more to this mission then I thought.' "Thinking we might get rained on Naruto?"

"Naw, just curious." Naruto replied.

'Dope… why worry about a puddle.' Sasuke thought.

'Naruto and Kakashi-sensei talking about rain and a puddle that is out of… place…' Sakura thought.

Out of the puddle came two individuals and they headed straight for Kakashi. They all were surprised that Kakashi was ripped in two.

"One down, the target to go." One of the brothers stated.

"Did you forget the kids?" the other brother stated.

"Naw, their not worth it." That was in til Sasuke trying to be smug locked their weapon to a tree. "Your dead kid." Both brothers yelled out.

"Sorry but killing my team is not an option." Kakashi stated from behind them.

"Why aren't you dead?" one of the two asked as they both fell to the ground.

"Okay Tazuna, this mission just got elevated to at least upper C-rank. Why did you lie?" Kakashi asked.

"The people of Wave can't afford a B-rank mission; it took all we had to hire for a C-rank." Tazuna replied.

"Well we will continue, but if we run into someone else I will ask that the mission be terminated." Kakashi stated coldly.

The next day…

The team was now almost to Wave. When Kakashi yelled out, "Everyone down!" Sakura pulled Tazuna down with her.

"Well, well if it isn't Copy-cat Kakashi." Some guy stated on top of the sword that just went over their heads.

"Well, if it isn't Zabuza, the demon of the Mists." Kakashi stated as his hand moved up to his covered eye and moved the headband up showing a scar and a closed eye.

"So it is true you do possess a Sharigan." Zabuza stated.

"How only an Uchiha possess the Sharigan?" Sasuke stated/asked in surprised.

"**Hidden Mist!**" Zabuza yelled out, heavy mist started to condense around them. After some taunting by Zabuza, Kakashi and him were well locked in a stalemate til Zabuza got Kakashi on the water. "**Water Prison!**"

Then another tense moment passed as the team two offensive members freed Kakashi. Kakashi copied two of Zabuza's jutsus but Zabuza stopped on the second one.

"Can you see the future?" Zabuza asked.

"Your future is death." Kakashi started to finish Zabuza off when three senbons landed in Zabuza's neck.

"Thank you for tiring him out for me." Female voice stated from a tree. "I will finish his body off." The hunter-nin dropped out of the tree and picked up the body and ran off.

Kakashi fell down, after covering his eye again.

"Kakashi-Sensei, are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"My body isn't meant for the Sharigan so I can't turn it off, so this is the only way I can live with it, I'm just tired." Kakashi stated.

"Well we need time to recoup after that fight, because Zabuza is still alive." Naruto stated.

"Dope how could he have survived his throat being hit." Sasuke stated.

"A hunter-nin is supposed to take care of the body at the kill sight." Naruto recited.

"Naruto's right, senbons are not a killing weapon, unless used correctly." Kakashi stated.

_**A/N: That battle wasn't the best but I think it went way to long in the anime/manga. Zabuza is an S-rank missing Nin, but he is no where near Kisame. But this shows Sasuke not caring about what Naruto states and his anger at Kakashi for having his prized eyes. Well the next chapter will have a flash back and show Kakashi training all three of them.**_


	8. Chapter 8: The Rest and Treeclimbing…

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto. If I did Itachi would be a hero not pushing up daisies.

Chapter 8: The Rest and Tree-climbing…

After a few days…

"Thanks for allowing us to stay." Naruto stated to Tazuna's daughter.

"Not a problem and you can call me Tsunami. So they are the ninjas you hired to protect you while you work on the bridge?" Tsunami glared at her father.

After some cannon scenes…

Naruto followed Inari outside. "So you think you had it hard?"

"What do you mean, you're not that old?" Inari snapped back.

"So, when I was younger than you, I had to run for my life because people wanted to kill me. I had somewhere around 20 assassination attempts on my life that I remember. All before I met my aunt, after she came into my life… things changed, but the hatred that those people feel towards me also affected their children, so my life was a complete hell." Naruto stopped when he heard a gasp and turned to look as he saw Sakura and Tsunami. "I just told him the truth if you want to know more ask Kakashi; and Sakura-san don't repeat what you just heard. That is one of my dark secrets."

"I get it; you had it much worse than I did. So how did you survive that life?"

"I did it through the people who actually cared for my life. You could say that the only reason I didn't snap was do to the people who saw me for a person than some relic that they didn't want to see."

"So keep going forward and help those that need help?"

"Yeah and never give up on your dreams."

The next few days…

"Okay team we are going to work on chakra control." Kakashi told team 7 when they were outside and standing in a clearing.

"And how are we going to do that out here?" Sasuke asked bored.

"Glad you asked we do that by climbing trees." Kakashi retorted.

"Hn… How is that going to help? I'm able to climb trees with no problems." Sasuke stated.

"Without your hands." Kakashi replied as he walked/crutched his way to a tree and started to walk up the tree without using his hands. "The purpose of this exercise…"

"Is to know how much chakra to use and how much it takes to stick to the surface without destroying it." Naruto finished while he was hanging upside down on a limb. "Aunt taught this to me when we were working on another one of my problems."

_Flashback…_

"_Naruto, I still don't get why you can't make three bushins." Kai stated after he hung on a branch. "Maybe we need to work on water walking to get your control farther along."_

"_Aunt the last time we tried I fell down!" Naruto complained._

"_Did I hear a whine?"_

"_N-n-n-n-no. I was just asking when diner is."_

"_Oh, after fifteen minutes of water walking practice." Kai stated with a very evil smirk._

_End flashback…_

Naruto just shivered. "And this didn't even help." Naruto stated as he jumped down and walked off.

"Well than at your leisure." Kakashi ordered as he went off in the same direction as Naruto. 'Wonder what else Kai taught him.'

When he caught up to him…

"Naruto, what did your aunt teach you?" Kakashi asked.

"Tree climbing, water walking, whirlpool walking, changing terrain control, and somewhat meditation, why?" Naruto replied.

"You're farther than any chuunin would be at in chakra control. Yet your control is still bad?"

"Yeah, the Fox disrupts any amount of control I have because of the influx of chakra he gives me."

"That would explain that, still what is whirlpool walking?"

"Where you walk on a whirlpool that takes a massive amount of control because the whirlpool's speeds vary on the location you're standing at, as you get closer to the center it gets faster."

"Hmm… I heard of changing terrain and I could help you with that."

"Naw Aunt said she was going to work with me on that when we got back together."

Later that night…

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Still trying to climb, hey Naruto where you going?" Sakura asked.

"Going to give him some advice." Naruto replied.

Back at the clearing…

"Still going?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I have to get stronger. If I can do this my chakra control would improve and make me stronger." Sasuke replied.

"Yeah, yeah, but why try to kill Itachi?"

"He killed my entire clan but me."

"No he didn't."

"What do you mean?"

"If you're the last Uchiha that would mean he died as well, but if you have to kill him that would mean that you are not the last."

"I see, so in til my brother dies there would be two… but why are you here?"

"Giving a hint, the trick to this is focus. Which is one of the many things I lacked."

"And why I can't seem to do this."

"You might want to stop."

"Huh… Nani!" Sasuke yelled out in surprise. "I was talking to you not focusing."

"That means you were thinking about something else not on what you were doing, but when you were talking to me, your mental focus was trying to keep you equal to me on the tree."

"That still doesn't make any sense. At least I completed this training." With that said Sasuke walked down the tree and went inside the house.

'The clouds look nice… hey that's a bug I never seen before.' Naruto got up and followed it.

In another clearing…

'Where is that last herb?' a young girl thought to herself, but moved her head when she heard someone come into the clearing.

"Hi…" Naruto started to say, "What's your name? Mine is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Mine is Haku Momichi. I'm gathering herbs and I'm looking for one." Haku stated.

"Is this it?" Naruto asked as he pulled out a weird looking plant from a bush.

"Yes it is how did you know?"

"My aunt is a stickler for knowledge; I saw the plants you had. And this one is normally found under bushes."

"Ah, someone I know is sick and I thought about helping him."

"You could stop the act, it's for Zabuza."

"So you're not going to give it to me…"

"For a girl you're trying too hard to act like a guy." Naruto pointed out as he placed it in her basket.

"I am a guy!"

Naruto points down. "I'm not a pervert or anything but I'm not that stupid. You're bigger than my teammate."

"Is it that noticeable?" Haku asked with a blush.

"Yeah if I was denser I might not have noticed it."

"Zabuza is like a father to me, I would do anything to keep him alive."

"Just a thought, if Gato betrays you guys does that mean you stop working for him?"

"Yes, I was wondering… I gotta leave." Haku quickly gets up does a few one-handed seals and creates a mirror in which she walks into then the mirror dissolves.

"Well that was weird… I wonder what she was thinking." Naruto starts to head back and stops hand flicks up and catches the bug. "I wonder what Shino would give me for a new bug?" As Naruto placed it into a jar he flicked two kunais into the trees. "I wonder… yep, it looks like he is going to betray Zabuza." Naruto took off running after he checked the two bodies. A little bit a way, Naruto threw up. "Damn… Aunt was right it would be easy to kill, but it's not that forgiving to your mind."

_**A/N: Naruto's first kills are the same two he kills in the manga… the battle of the bridge will be different. Gato was a fool, he said he would pay them after the deed was done, but he had it planned out that after the target was dead he would have them taken out. **_


	9. Chapter 9: The Bridge Battle…

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto. If I did Itachi would be a hero not pushing up daisies.

Chapter 9: The Bridge Battle…

Three days later…

Team 7 and Tazuna made it to the bridge to see all of the workers unconscious.

"What happened here?" Sakura asked as she checked for someone's vitals.

"I didn't want any interference for our little meeting, Kakashi." Zabuza stated as he was resting on the side of a building.

"And why should I talk to you?" Kakashi asked as he started to reveal his Sharingan.

"I believe I might get betrayed by the person who hired me. Most ninjas get paid half first than the other half upon completion. Yet Gato told me I wasn't the first missing nin he has hired to do a job for him, I asked him who, and looked them up, their all dead." Zabuza stated as he reached for his sword.

"Zabuza… We have other company." Haku reported to Zabuza. "They are being led by Gato."

Kakashi was stunned. "If we are to believe you, what do we gain out of this?"

"I'm getting tired of running, if we had gotten paid by Gato; we could have went to Mist and changed it. But since he reneged, what about Haku and I join the Leaf?" Zabuza asked.

"We will talk about this later. We need to set up a plan to stop Gato." Kakashi stated as he looked at his team.

"Hn, what does it matter? We can take him." Sasuke stated sounding pleased about the battle.

"Sensei, who guards Tazuna?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, you and Sasuke guard Tazuna. Naruto, your reserves would be an asset up against anyone that Gato brings." Kakashi stated.

"I disagree, sensei. How can the dope be better up front when he couldn't even pass the taijutsu course of the academy?" Sasuke asked. "I know he knows a different style, but he should have been better than he was."

"That's because I know what the style does. If he attempted to learn anything other than that, he would have to restart training in Broken Spring." Kakashi stated.

"Did you say Broken Spring?" Zabuza asked with a shocked face.

"Yes, have you heard of it?" Kakashi replied.

"In a way, I read it in my bingo book, the Mourning Blade uses that style." Zabuza stated. "Hey kid do you happen to know someone by the name Hikari Uzumaki?"

"No, but I might be related." Naruto replied. "Could you let me see the picture?" Zabuza shows him. "Aunt Kai! Now I know why she told me not to look her up."

"Now I really want to go to your village, Hikari, the only person besides me to kill over twenty people in an hour." Zabuza stated. "And it looks like my ex-boss is here."

"So you realized I was going to kill you anyways?" Gato asked.

"Yeah, you need to make up a better list to keep missing-nins on your payroll." Zabuza stated as he moved his sword off his back. "And better yet, don't try to renege a deal with one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mists."

"As much as I wanted to do this to Zabuza, I decided to show my only original move to all of you." Kakashi flipped though three seals, then held his palm out as electrical energy started forming in his hand. "**Raikiri!**" Kakashi sprinted the distance between him and the group.

"**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!** Might have some fun myself." Naruto stated as he sent his clones into combat.

"I think I will stay with you two." Haku stated, while she took off her mask. "And I can see he wasn't kidding."

"Who, and why are you staring at me for?" Sakura snapped.

"He told me I was bigger. And it was your teammate, he is kind of cute." Haku replied.

"Stay away from Sasuke-kun." Sakura retorted.

"I never said it was him." Haku stated.

"You mean Naruto stated that." Sakura yelped as she compared herself to Haku. "He is right, you're bigger. That pervert."

"Don't take it the wrong way, I take it as he likes girls. I wonder does he have a girlfriend." Haku stated.

Twenty minutes later…

"Damn Kakashi making me do all the work." Naruto grumbled.

"Shut it, we will get paid right?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, and get back to work, or I will dismiss you." Naruto yelled at his clones.

The entire bridge was filled with Naruto clones and the work was being done at an accelerated rate.

"How can Wave ever repay Konoha?" Tazuna asked Kakashi who was resting.

"Not trying to pay for a C-rank mission when it is clearly an S-rank." Kakashi stated tiredly.

"Well I have a good name for the bridge."

"Well?"

"The Great Uzumaki Bridge, I thought it would be right since, it was his aunt that truly got Zabuza to help you, as well as that kid."

"Nice…" Kakashi stated before he went back to sleep.

Near by…

"You have a crush on the Blonde kid right?" Zabuza asked.

"W-w-w-why do you ask?" Haku sputtered.

"You convinced me that Gato was going to betray me by the word of some Genin. And the fact you keep looking at the bridge."

"He saw through the disguise."

"Say what!"

"I was surprised as well, and he did make a comment on them."

"What did he say?"

"I was bigger than his teammate." Haku stated with a red face.

"Which is true."

"And why are you looking at his teammate for?!" Haku scolded.

"Ah… umm… Okay you got me I guessed." Zabuza stated as he was edging away from his adopted daughter.

"And why don't I believe you?" Haku stated with fire in her eyes.

"You never did trust me after I helped that one old man spy on the women's side of the bathhouse."

"Right, I still haven't paid you back for that humiliation." Haku started to playfully throw senbon needles at Zabuza.

_**A/N: I did state that I will reveal why Kai didn't want Naruto to look her up in the bingo book. Kai isn't her real name, Hikari is. And the nickname, well I will leave that for another chapter… Oh and about Haku liking Naruto, this will not end up with a broken heart for either girl. But they do meet… Any guesses on who the old man Zabuza helped peep at the women's bath? The next chapter is the return to Konoha.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Return to Konoha…

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto. If I did Itachi would be a hero not pushing up daisies.

Chapter 10: Return to Konoha…

At the gate to Konoha, team 7, Haku, and Zabuza were stopped by the guards.

"Why is Zabuza with you Kakashi-san?" One of the guards asked.

"He says he want to turn a new leaf. No pun intended, he was hired by Gato then betrayed by Gato." Kakashi stated. "He wants to join our village so may we pass, I wouldn't have brought him if I didn't trust him."

"Hai. Just sign these papers and he is allowed to be in the village escorted by anyone in team 7." The other guard stated handing a clipboard to Kakashi.

At the Hokage's office…

"Why does it seem like this pile grows so quickly?" Sarutobi asked to himself.

"Hokage-sama, Team 7 is back and they brought visitors." A chuunin stated.

"Send them in; it could be worse more paper work."

In a few moments…

"Hatake why is Zabuza in my office?" Sarutobi asked angrily.

"We met on our last mission, Naruto got his attention, and how I do not know." Kakashi stated.

"Anything to add Zabuza?" Sarutobi asked.

"Just a few, my daughter Haku, was told Gato might betray us and she told me. And I was interested, due to the fact I just want to stop running, sure I don't want to stop being a ninja, but I want to return to a village." Zabuza stated, "I was planning to return to Mizu, but that was cut short by Gato."

"Good, good, I will bring this up to the Ninja council this weekend; you would have to stay with one of the members of Team 7 till then." Sarutobi stated while watching Sakura flinch. "So it is up to Kakashi on who you will stay with. So anything else happen on that mission?"

"Not really, the payment will come at the end of the week, they are currently going though all of Gato's buildings for the money, they are going to pay us for an S-rank mission." Kakashi reported.

"Ah, dismissed." Sarutobi waited to the team and guests had their backs turned, then he glared at them. 'I just had to tempt fate.'

Outside the office…

"Zabuza and Haku will be staying with Naruto and Kai Uzumaki, and I don't want to hear any complaints." Kakashi stated as he disappears.

Sasuke walked off as he left he states. "I don't care, the dope can try to improve himself all he wants he will never surpass me."

"My mom told me to head home after I reported in." Sakura stated as she ran towards her home.

"Well might as well show you your new home." Naruto states.

At the Uzumaki residence…

"Aunt I'm home!" Naruto stated out load.

"Good set up the table for our guests and tell me who they are." Kai's voice came from the kitchen.

"Zabuza and Haku Momichi. I met them on my last mission." Naruto replied.

"Naruto! Don't lie… to… me… I guess he wasn't. Well then I'm Kai Uzumaki." Kai greeted

"Zabuza Momichi, and why don't you use your real name?" Zabuza asked.

"It's too girly for me. Kai actually strikes fear into my enemies. Hikari makes me sound like a princess." Kai replied.

"And I'm Haku Momichi…" Haku stated.

"A bit young, unless you adopted her." Kai stated.

"She is my daughter, so why did you come here?" Zabuza asked.

The next day Naruto had just left the house…

"Bye Tou-san." Haku stated as she got ready to leave.

"Does she have the same limit you do?" Kai asked.

"No, she wasn't a ninja in the mists so she isn't a missing nin, but I do wonder were she is heading." Zabuza stated. 'She couldn't have fallen that badly.'

With Naruto…

"Hey Shino, look at what I caught for you in Wave." Naruto showing a jar.

"Well I'm amazed Naruto you caught a rare beetle for me." Shino stated.

"Ah Shino, I have that feeling again and this time it feels like there is two of them."

"That is possible come with me." Shino stated as he lead Naruto towards town.

With the two stalkers…

When they both jumped to the ground, they jumped apart.

"Which one are you following?" Hinata asked forcefully.

"That's exactly what I was going to ask you." Haku replied equally forceful.

'Wait isn't this how Ino and Sakura became rivals for Sasuke.' "Well I'm following my crush."

"Ditto."

"Well which one is it?" they both asked each other.

"The blonde one of course." Again they both answered each other.

"NANI!" They were now glaring at each other.

That was in till Hinata remembered something. "Wait we can share him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well there is this really old law… and since Naruto is technically the last of his clan… he can have multiple wives."

"Well that takes care of that, but what do we do now, we lost him?"

"Well, **Byakugan**, he is at Ichikaru's."

"And you know this how?"

"My bloodline limit."

"Wait so that means I won't be attacked for having one?"

"You have one?"

"Hai, the ability to control both Ice and Water."

"Nice, well let's go."

With Naruto and Shino…

"Shino, I really have a bad feeling about this." Naruto stated between bowls of ramen.

"I thought as much… Naruto, I will pay for the meal run." Shino stated as his bugs got antsy.

"Okay, see you later." Naruto took off quickly.

Couple minutes later…

"Okay Shino were is he?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata, why would I tell on my friend?" Shino replied.

"Because I'm your teammate, and who knows, I might help you in your problem." Hinata stated.

"Heheheh… sorry Naruto. He ran towards the training grounds." Shino stated.

The two stalkers left.

Again with Naruto…

"Damn why won't that feeling go away." Naruto yelled when he got to the training field. '**Kokugen**. Two chakra signatures coming, wait I've seen these two before… I might ask Aunt if there is a way to reduce the interference so I can tell who they are.' Naruto thought as his eyes became normal.

With the stalkers…

"See I told you we would find him." Hinata stated.

"I see, why are you following him?" Haku asked.

"My bloodline limit allows me to see through things as well as 360 degree vision, and I saw something that made me what him. What about you?"

"I was out looking for herbs for some medicine, when he helped me find the last one, he also told me about something private to me…"

"You're bigger than Sakura; remember I said mine could see through things."

"Hai, and he told me he wasn't a pervert."

"So lets just stalk him to see if he improves."

Elsewhere…

Two people were sparing…

"Well Sasuke you have improved but your timing is off." Kakashi stated.

"No, it wasn't. **Fire-style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!**" Sasuke yelled out as flames ran down lines.

Kakashi looked around and saw all the flame lines were heading in the direction of the weapons Sasuke used in their spar. "**Water-style: Waterfall Cascade!**" Kakashi flipped through the seals needed for it but was stopped by the explosion that the Dragon Flame Jutsu made.

Sasuke smirked as he looked at Kakashi's smoking body. "Have I really improved?" Sasuke asked arrogantly before he fell down.

Several Anbu members jumped to the scene and took both to the hospital.

**_A/N: Now he has two stalkers... and they both want to marry him. Intersting start of a harem, now has Sasuke gone a bit over bored with his training with Kakashi?_**


	11. Chapter 11: New Sensei, another mission…

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto. If I did Itachi would be a hero not pushing up daisies.

Chapter 11: New Sensei, another mission…

Hokage's office…

"Kai, you are now temporary in charge of team 7." Sarutobi ordered. "You will only follow those orders given to you by me or the ninja council."

"Hai, and who will I be in charge of?" Kai asked.

"You will be in charge of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki. You will teach them, and train them to their fullest."

"Hai."

"Dismissed."

In team 7's normal meeting place…

"Naruto you're here early?" Sakura stated surprised.

"Aunt told me to be on time today, and I have this feeling that I have two shadows but one disappeared." Naruto replied.

"Dope, I see you're here. I know Kakashi wouldn't be." Sasuke stated.

"Good, good, you're all here. I'm your temporary Jonin instructor, Kai Uzumaki." Kai told the group.

"Aunt?!" Naruto stated shocked.

"You will address me as Uzumaki-sensei. On the battle field if you give that away your opponent could use that against me or you. And you Sasuke, what are you smiling about?" Kai instructed.

"The lecture." Sasuke replied.

"Oh, so Mr. High and mighty Uchiha, thinks it is okay that I teach something you can ignore it?" Kai demanded.

"Yes, you don't run this team."

"That is where you are wrong; I have an official order from the Hokage. I have full rights to this team, and I have orders from him that I will only follow his or the ninja council. So get off your high horse and listen." Kai stated. "We have a C-rank mission, to escort a shipment to waterfall, and back, so it is really two shipments. Oh and by the way Sasuke, disregard any orders from me and I will show you what the land of Whirlpool does to someone who breaks rank, you're a genin, I'm a jonin I give the orders you follow them, do you understand me?"

"Hai." Sasuke stated scared.

On the way back…

They were surrounded by several bandits, one of which had a headband with a four wavy lines and a line going through it.

"Ah, the shipment. But this time ninjas with it." The missing Nin stated. "Boys attack."

"Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto stay with the escort." Kai ordered as she jumped towards the bandits, her eyes paling. "So what are you doing here?"

"If I may say, it is an honor to be in the presence of the Mourning Blade." The missing Nin stated, "Boys back off, she is out of your league, so go attack the cart." He stated as he drew a large sword.

"So your one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mists, I met a friend of yours." Kai stated.

"So you think you can take one of us?" he asked.

"Not really, but who knows. **Water Style: Water Mass Bomb!**" Kai yelled out doing one handed seals, as the stream nearby stopped and formed a massive sphere and dropped right on top of the swordsman.

"Not bad, but you have to do better." He taunted her as their blades connected.

"I guess I do…" Kai stated as her free hand did some seals, "**Lightning Style: Shock Blast!** How's that?" As a lightning bolt came rushing out of her palm hitting him, they broke apart.

"You have some skill; you got me wet so you could shock me. But it will have to be better than that."

'Hmmm… got to end this now.' "Fine, you want to see my best move?" Kai asked.

"Sure, you don't fight a legend everyday."

"**Water Style: Uzu-Dragon Bullet!**" She stated as she flipped through twenty seals and then exhaled a large amount of water.

"What in the world!" he yelled out as it connected, the spinning motion of the dragon bullet ripped him apart.

Kai looked back at the team and saw Sasuke ordering the people of the cart around, so she decided to stop his foolish action. "Sasuke what do you think your doing?" Kai asked.

"They want to set up camp right now, and we could make better time if we don't." Sasuke retorted.

"We make camp… Sakura you're in charge." Kai stated as she collapsed.

"Aunt!" Naruto shouted as he rushed to help her position.

"Foolish, what is the point of having a blood limit if you can't use it for very long." Sasuke stated.

"Blood limit?" Sakura asked.

"The Uzumaki clan stated by the bingo book, has a limit but not known what it is, must be due to the fact that she is a girl, that she can't use it for long." Sasuke stated before something hit him.

"Don't say that about women, jerk." Sakura snapped, than looked at Naruto, "What?"

"Nothing, so Sakura what is your orders." Naruto stated calmly, even though he is shaking.

"We help around the camp as much as possible, and get Sasuke a small tent." Sakura stated, "In fact why don't you ask if they have smaller tent."

"Sure… And while I'm doing that I'm going to ask if they have a large tent for you and my Aunt." Naruto stated as he walked away.

'So the Uzumaki clan has a blood line limit?' **'So, we don't know if Blondie has it or not.' **'True but we need to research it to make sure.'

Later that night…

Sakura who was on guard woke Naruto to take over. "Hey Naruto, time to get up. It's your shift."

"Okay, see you in four hours." Naruto replied.

Sakura then heads for the tent that she is sharing with Kai.

"So are you going to ask if Naruto has the limit yet or are you going to sleep?" A sleepy voice asked.

"Kai-Sensei, does Naruto have it?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, and to answer your next question no I will not reveal what it does." Kai stated.

"Okay, why are you so secretive?"

"Not answering, but why did you knock out Sasuke?"

"H-h-he m-m-made a crack about women." Sakura stated with a blush.

"Hmmm, so that over rid your fan girlish tendencies. Not bad, if you need any help with Chakra control you can come over. It looks like you might need it, but don't come over in the next two months I will be busy."

"Hai."

After they arrive back at Konoha and checked in with the Hokage…

"Well, team it looks like we are going to take a break. Head home and rest your sensei should be back on his feet tomorrow." Kai stated as she left followed by Naruto.

Back at the home after the two kids went to bed…

"Kai, may I have a word with you?" Zabuza asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Kai replied.

"The kid has a bloodline limit, what is Konoha's view on the last of a clan?"

"Try to get as many kids as possible when they are age 15, why?"

"Care to make a marriage contract between Haku and Naruto?"

"You want to do that?"

"Why not she followed him once before. And told me she joined up with a young lady with a bloodline limit."

"Great she met Hinata, the other girl that fell badly for him."

"You know of her?"

"Yeah, her father did the same thing you are, I might as well take it." Kai stated with her head closer to the table.

Upstairs…

'Tou-san! Why did you do that?' Haku thought as her eyes started to droop, then her face started turning redder.

Back downstairs…

"Well, I need to get a certain document, and since you can't leave the home, oh wait a minute… you already got the document?"

"Correct, they stated I can become a jonin of the village. I just need help finding a place to live."

Hokage's office…

'Damn, first Haishi then Zabuza… who's… better not think it.' Sarutobi thought to himself.

**_A/N: Does Sarutobi have a problem with saying stuff then it happens... And will Naruto ever find out about the contarcts... Will Sasuke get his head out of his ass? Ah, about that last one... never mind... Sorry about the wait. Q: Do you guys like the Uzu-dragon Bullet?_**


	12. Chapter 12: The Chuunin Exams: Forms…

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto. If I did Itachi would be a hero not pushing up daisies.

Chapter 12: The Chuunin Exams: Forms…

Team Seven normal training grounds…

"So team how was your trip to Waterfall?" Kakashi asked.

"Uneventful." Sasuke stated.

"Good, good, I signed you up for the upcoming chuunin exams. Here you go sign these and bring them to room 302 tomorrow." Kakashi stated nonchalantly.

"I'm going; it would help me closer to my goal." Sasuke stated with an eerie glow in his eyes.

"I'm going but not for the reasons you are Sasuke." Naruto stated.

"Well, I'm not going to hold you guys back." Sakura stated.

With Zabuza and Haku…

"So how do you like our new home?" Zabuza asked Haku.

"I wish we stayed with the Uzumakis." Haku stated.

"We both know that Kai did that because we need to walk on our own two feet."

"Hai, but…" 'How will I know when to follow Naruto?'

"And your skills need to be tested, but you need a team to enter the chuunin exams, so I entered you into the Genin placement."

"But you told me my skills were up to special jonin!"

"They are in Mist, I'm not sure here, and you never had formal training, so better start now."

"Hai…" 'I want my Naru-kun.'

At Ichikaru's…

Naruto sneezed. "Is someone thinking about me, naw."

Ayame and her father's heads went down.

Later that night…

"Aunt I'm back!" Naruto stated from the door.

"Oh good, I have some good news." Kai stated as well.

"Can I tell you mine?"

"Okay, but it better be good."

"My team is going into the chuunin exams."

Kai quickly turned around, "What, you're in your first year? And I'm going to be a proctor during this exam."

"I'm not a little kid any more. And my team wants to go."

"I understand, but do be careful. And maybe I can start you on the second half of the Broken Spring this year."

At the Hyuuga estate…

"Tou-san, can I talk to you?" Hinata's voice sounded very scared.

"Hinata, come in. What do I owe for this visit?" Haishi asked sternly.

"My team wants to enter the chuunin exams; do you think I'm ready?"

"Yes, if your team believes you are ready, go right ahead. Don't disappoint me."

"Hai, I will do my best." Hinata stated very proudly.

'Good, maybe listening to Kai does help with the family problems, but too bad she can't help me with Neji.' "Now you're dismissed, and tell your sister she is late."

"Hai." Hinata stated as she got up and left.

As she walked down the halls…

"So you're entering as well?" A cold voice stated nearby.

"Neji-nee-san, yes I am, and I will make it to the third round." Hinata stated with a low hint of anger, "And I still don't know what your problem with me is, but could you at least tell me?"

"No. And Hanabi is outside the compound." Neji stated as he walked off.

Hinata stared after him, and then started to look for Hanabi with her Byakugan.

With in fifteen minutes…

"There you are." Hinata half yelled at your sibling.

"Nii-san! How did you find me?" Hanabi stated in alarm.

"Why are you out here when your late for training, Tou-san sent me to find you, after I got done talking to him?" Hinata asked as she looked around to why she was here.

"Nii-san, you get away with following someone, yet the first time I do it I get caught."

"Oh that, manage the time." Hinata stated, "Wait your stalking someone?"

"Hypocrite."

"I didn't say not to, who are you stalking?"

"A-a-ano… Konohamaru." Hanabi stated with a very low voice.

"I didn't quite hear you." Hinata stated.

"Eep… I'm going to be late!" Hanabi stated as she ran off.

"So she likes Konohamaru… I wonder if Tou-san should know." Hinata stated to herself.

The next day at the Testing site…

Team seven started to walk in, as a green blur appeared in front of Sasuke.

Then a few cannon scenes later…

"So you have Information on everyone here?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, I can show you, if you want?" Kabuto stated.

"I want to see the info on Gaara no Sabaku, Rock Lee, and Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke stated to him.

"It's no fair that you know their names, but here." Kabuto stated as he pulled three blank cards. "Rock Lee, he is one year older than you he specializes in Taijutsu, his teammates are Neji Hyuuga, and Tenten Yami, and did several missions all successes. Naruto Uzumaki, he is in your year I don't have much info on specialization, and he is on your team, so you would know what missions you been on. Gaara no Sabaku, a complete mystery, his teammates are Temari and Kankuro both of which are his older siblings, it been said that he completed all his missions with out a scar, even an A-rank."

"Hn, you haven't told me anything useful." Sasuke stated.

"Oh I believe I did, Gaara must have something that protects him." Kabuto stated.

Then a loud voice erupted. "Quiet down!" A man wearing a black trench coat. "I'm the proctor of the first part of the exam."

**_A/N: Now, now, Sasuke is being an ass like normal. Anyone care to guess what is going to change in the Exams? If you have a guess Pm me for a reply if your right or wrong within reasons. Now there will be a surprise for all you readers in the upcoming chapters._**


	13. Chapter 13: The Chuunin Exams: The Tests

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto. If I did Itachi would be a hero not pushing up daisies.

Chapter 13: The Chuunin Exams: The Tests…

After everyone went to their assigned seats, Naruto looked at his test. 'What the… there is no way for a genin to answer these, and with the rule stating no cheating… well, my doujutsu is useless for that and Shadow clones are a bit noticeable, but he did mention that any wrong answer you get you lose a point but what about not answering.' Naruto finished that train of thought as he flipped his test over. 'Now about that last question… I better not miss that one.'

Hinata glanced at Naruto surprised that he finished before her, but she waited patently for the last question.

Thirty minutes later, and a whole lot of teams kicked out…

"All right pencils down. Now for the last question, for those that decide to take it, if you get it wrong that's it. You will be barred from ever entering a chuunin exam ever again." Ibuki stated.

"You can do that! There are tons of people who have taken the exam before." Kiba yelled at the proctor.

"That's because I wasn't the proctor for those exams, too bad for you." Ibuki stated back.

After some teams turned yellow…

"I don't care what you say, but no one tells me that." Sasuke stated.

"For once I agree." Naruto stated.

'Hmmm, the others are re-deciding about giving up.' "You all pass." Ibuki stated, as he takes off his headband. "The purpose of this test was to see if you can make a mission of stealth work, and these are what happens if it don't."

Then right from the window a banner was unraveled to reveal, Anko Mitarashi, proctor of the second part of the exam…

"There's still plenty left, your losing your touch old man." Anko jabbed at her boss. "All right you maggots, head for area 44."

At area 44…

"Listen up and listen good, you will be handed a form, you will sign these forms. If you don't you will fail as well as your team. And once inside, all three members have to make it to the cross line, if not your team fails. If you don't cross the finish line in five days you fail. You need to get two scrolls, to the finish line, but if you open them you fail, at anytime but the finish line. Your goal is the tower in the center of the area." Anko stating the rules of this part. "Area 44, is also called the Forest of Death, for a reason. So let me add one more thing to that list of rules. Just don't die."

After an hour has passed…

"So which scroll do we have Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a sight grin.

"Not telling." Sasuke stated.

"Good, I already saw, but we had some nosy company. Why is the sound team looking into our team?" Naruto stated.

"Good question, I might get back to you on that one." 'Not.'

When the horn signaling the start of the second exam team seven rushed in.

After some time and a cannon scene later…

"We need to make a password?" Sasuke stated.

"We should have done this when we had a team meeting before." Naruto stated.

"So, how about, When the time is right, is the first part; and the second part is when the ninja strikes. Do you both get it?" Sasuke stated.

"I got it." Sakura stated.

"I don't get it." Naruto stated.

'Wait Naruto is smarter than that… wait his eyes are pale…' Sakura was thinking as a great wind sent all three flying.

When Sakura came to, she wondered around a bit and found Sasuke.

"Wait, when the time is right…" Sasuke stated.

"is when the ninja strikes." Sakura stated.

"Good now we wait for the dope." Sasuke smirked.

"Hey guys." Naruto stated as he approached.

"When the time is right…" Sasuke started.

"You know I don't remember." Naruto stated before his face was impacted. "Wait guys why?"

"If you're going to impersonate some one, research them first. Naruto and I knew you were there that's why we made that act." Sasuke smugly stated.

"So that blonde kid is smarter than he looks." The grass genin stated as he heard a loud boom in the distance. "Hmm, looks like I need to work a little faster."

"Well, why don't you just go away?" Sasuke yelled out as he flipped through several handsigns for his favorite jutsu. "**Fire style: Grand Fireball!**" Sasuke yelled out as a massive ball of fire erupted out of Sasuke's mouth.

And when the fire ball reached the attacker, his body dissolved to a pile of dirt.

"Kukuku… I'm going to have a bit of fun." The other genin's voice stated.

**_A/N: Does anyone have a clue who this Genin is? If you say a normal Grass Genin please watch the Chunin Exams of Naruto again. Now on to some more fun filled battles the next two chapters are simular but not one fighter is the same... Guess?_**


	14. Chapter 14: Orochimaru Vs Sasuke, First

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto. If I did Itachi would be a hero not pushing up daisies.

Chapter 14: Orochimaru Vs Sasuke, First Volley…

"Hmmm… that's right, you don't know who you're dealing with punk." Sasuke yelled out.

"I know who you are, Sasuke, I know your brother." The grass genin replied.

"Well than, I guess I'm just going to do what my brother didn't." Sasuke stated as he scanned the area.

"Kukuku… The only reason Itachi never killed me was, we were working for the same goal."

"I don't care, but I found you. **Fire style: Pheonix Flower!**" Sasuke yelled out as he fired five small fireballs at the grass genin.

"Nice that would have worked if it had of connected." The voice stated again coming from multiple directions.

"Show your self coward." Sasuke yelled out.

"Coward, you say." The grass genin rose from the ground right behind Sasuke, only to receive an axe kick from said person.

"Now your mine." Sasuke stated as he started to kick the other teen around, "Now your dead!" Sasuke stated as he grabbed the other's body, and looped his own around it and they both hurtled to the ground, causing a pile of dirt to appear where the other genin landed. "Quit playing around."

"Your ruining my fun, Sasuke-kun." The teen stated as a shuriken and a kunai flew right by. "Ha you missed."

"I meant to. **Fire Style: Dragon Flame!**" Sasuke yelled out as he did the seals then blew out a massive amount of fire that ran down the lines.

'My new container gets better and better.' "Nice work, you destroyed my disguise." The genin stated as he looked towards Sasuke. "Play time is over."

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked wondering how this guy shrugged of an A-class fire jutsu like it was a D-class.

"My name, you don't deserve it yet." Orochimaru stated as he started to run towards Sasuke.

"Well, I agree, play time is over." Sasuke yelled out as he again jumped into the air and did four seals, "**Fire style: Grand Fireball!**" This time Sasuke moved his hand as the fireball erupted.

"Interesting." Orochimaru just jumped out of the way of the fireball.

"Boom." Sasuke stated as the fireball blew up.

"Intriguing." Again Orochimaru turned into dirt.

'What is going on here; is he just toying with me.' Sasuke thought as he tried to regain his breath. 'Clones, clones, clones, can he do anything other than those annoying earth clones.' "Fight me for real."

"And risk killing you?" Orochimaru stated from on top of a snake.

"No way… I'm seriously out of my league." Sakura stated to no one.

"This is getting fun; I almost killed you several times in this fight." Sasuke gloated, "Some Sanin you are."

"Gloat while you can, Sasuke-kun, but I'm going to beat you." Orochimaru stated as he released his killing intent.

Somewhere else in the forest…

"Damn Jutsu, Damn Snake, Damn Stomach acid." Naruto griped to himself. "Well, might as well get myself out of here. **Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**" As Naruto replicated several thousands times a minute the snake couldn't hold any more Narutos. "Finally, got myself out of that mess where's the team?"

Back with the fighting duo…

Sasuke was scared, no; make that frightened out of his wits. "I will not fall here." Sasuke yelled out more for himself than Orochimaru.

"Kukuku… So you say. Well than, fight me and you can get the scroll I hold." Orochimaru stated as he rushed as Sasuke.

Sasuke reacted through all those training sessions with Kakashi help him dodge Orochimaru's charge but not quick enough for a counter attack.

"Too slow, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru stated.

"I'm not a close friend of yours, **Fire Style: Dance of the Falling Meteors!**" Sasuke yelled out as he spat out fifteen really small fireballs.

"Running low on Chakra, Hmm. ! Crap." Orochimaru almost didn't have enough time to get out of the way. "Kukuku… Your starting to try and kill me aren't you?" Orochimaru snide remarked hit home.

"Not really, I'm trying to destroy you." Sasuke yelled out as all the flames went out showing shurikens. "The flames were just a deception so how did you know?" Sasuke asked.

"One doesn't learn how an Uchiha fights when one sees one every day." Orochimaru laughed, "I know all about you eyes, Sasuke-kun, that's why I haven't used a jutsu at all in this fight."

Sasuke pales when he heard that, "Well than I guess it just means I have to take you down with my own skills."

"Kukuku, don't make me laugh, you're an insect compared to me. You're a few years too short to hurt me." Orochimaru chided.

"We'll see about that." Sasuke yelled again as he tried to attack Orochimaru with out using what's left of his reserves, only to be stopped when a giant snake mouth came rushing towards him…

**_A/N: Oh well, can't kill Sasuke yet... so who resues him? And is Sakura frozen... Sasuke bit off more than he could hurt. So find out next time in Broken Spring._**


	15. Chapter 15: Orochimaru Vs Naruto, Hard T

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto. If I did Itachi would be a hero not pushing up daisies.

Chapter 15: Orochimaru Vs Naruto, Hard Time…

Sasuke was now scared shitless. That was in till the snake's head was snapped upwards, by his blonde haired teammate. "Sasuke, you scared?" Naruto asked.

"Dope that's a sannin." Sasuke stated with a little tremble.

"Sanin, sannin, the only one that would attack the village would be Orochimaru." Naruto stated as he glanced at the sannin.

"Kukuku… so you know who I am?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yeah and your about to get beaten, no one does that to a teammate of mine." Naruto yelled out as his eye color dulled. "And I know you have more skill than I do, but you don't have the reserves that I do."

Orochimaru was a bit shocked. 'Who is this brat, where did he go?' Orochimaru thought as he was staring at Naruto, but then doubled over, when Naruto's fist was in his gut. 'I actually felt that.' Orochimaru tried to kick Naruto but it went soaring over the kid's head.

"**Water Style: Water Clone!**" Naruto yelled out as he did the seals for it, and the air in the forest condensed into four Narutos. "**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**" Naruto yelled out again forming ten more Narutos. "Now you're out numbered.

"What are you trying to attempt, that many clones weakened your reserves?" Orochimaru chided before all the clones hit him. "Okay, Brat now you will pay for that."

"All talk, you have to get the real me first." Naruto chided back as he punched Orochimaru again.

'All these clones and he is still confident that I will back off… and these hits are like sledgehammers, could it be the nine-tail brat?' Orochimaru manage to kill one of the Narutos but it turned into a puddle of water.

That went on till there was only one Naruto left. "Kukukuku… I do believe you're the last one." Orochimaru chided as he started to walk towards Naruto.

"That's what you think. I was just testing the waters." Naruto stated before he did a seal. "Bye!" with that Naruto exploded.

"What, that was a clone!" Orochimaru yelled out as he felt a kick into his back. "So you're the real one." Orochimaru fired his tongue at Naruto, who just jumped out of range of it.

"Hey watch it, and keep that creepy tongue away from me." Naruto yelled back flipping through ten seals, than taking a deep breath, "**Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet!**" Naruto exhaled a water dragon.

"Nani!" Orochimaru jumped away from the branch he was on to see Naruto disappear in a cloud of smoke. 'He separated his chakra so evenly that his clones can use jutsus. And how is he dodging my attacks, not even Sasuke could dodge them?' Orochimaru had enough toying around and started to cough and a snake came out of his mouth and it opened its mouth showing a sword. "Hey kid, I will give you a chance to give up."

"And then what kill us? Sorry but not going to happen, I know what you can do and nice sword." Naruto yelled out as he appeared behind Orochimaru and kicked him followed by a punch combination that ended with an axe kick, all before Orochimaru could even defend himself. "Whoa, watch where you aim that thing." Naruto chided as he dodged another attack by Orochimaru.

"Stay still, brat." Orochimaru's patients wore thin as he tried to hit the blonde.

"Why so you can hit me, now where's the fun in that." Naruto chided again as he moved in a manner that intrigued Orochimaru, but then stunned Orochimaru as he felt his hands burn from being kicked.

"You made me drop my sword, **Five Prong Seal!**" Orochimaru yelled out as he moved his hand forward, who was surprised that the kid jumped out of the way. "Kukukuku… how very interesting, you're able to predict my attacks. But you forgot that you're dealing with a sannin, your running low on chakra."

Sure enough Naruto was breathing hard. 'Damn I never realized that this is what aunt was talking about… I have enough for three maybe four A-rank jutsus but that's it.' Naruto thought as he saw Orochimaru melt into the tree branch. 'Good he's leaving… oh crap!' Orochimaru started to rise out of the tree behind Naruto.

"**Five Prong Seal!**" Orochimaru yelled out as he swung his arm around Naruto and hit his stomach.

"Crap… You're such a lousy loser." Naruto stated as he fell off the tree, only to be saved by Sasuke, who through a kunai that caught him.

"Damn, Naruto is stronger than me, but I will finish what he started. Argh!" Sasuke yelled out as Orochimaru bit his shoulder.

"A parting gift, Sasuke-kun. If you want to get stronger come find me." Orochimaru's voice came from everywhere.

"What did you do?" Sasuke's voice yelled out as he fell down.

**_A/N: The frist real fight I did with the kokugen and the dodging was the fact that is how the Broken Spring style I came up with fights. Any flames about this fight will be used to cook with. Oh and the Five-prong seal that Oro-teme used the second time is way off._**


	16. Chapter 16: Sound Vs Sakura, Lee, and Te

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto. If I did Itachi would be a hero not pushing up daisies.

Chapter 16: Sound Vs Sakura, Lee, and Team ten, Cursed…

Sakura finally breaks out of her daze and gets both Naruto and Sasuke down and checks them both out. "Whew… their both still alive. Now then I need to find a safe place for the night."

Later that day…

"So all that's left is a girl, and why did she react like that to a rodent?" one of the sound trio asked the others.

"Zaku, how the hell would I know?" the girl of the team replied.

"Well, Kin, you're a girl." The one now known as Zaku retorted.

"Enough both of you, she placed traps around and she didn't want them to be released by some pest." The leader snapped.

"Gee, Dosu, all we want to do is get in the good graces with lord Orochimaru." Zaku stated.

Back with Sakura…

'I know there are other teams out there. And I'm a sitting duck.' Sakura thought grimly as she glanced back at her sleeping teammates. 'How would they deal with this situation?'

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a voice stated making her look.

"If you hand us the Uchiha we will leave." Dosu stated with some glee.

"Not on your life." Sakura stated as she got up and threw a kunai at them, deliberately missing them and hitting one of her traps.

"Ha you missed." Zaku stated before a rain of senbon needles came at the group.

"Not bad but you need to do better." Dosu stated as he swung his arm and nailing the rain of senbon with the shockwave. They were smug about their easy win, in till a log came flying at them.

"Man where did that come from?" Zaku stated as he fired sound waves out of his palms of his hands.

"What is the deal with all these annoying traps?" Kin yelled at Sakura.

'I never thought I had to go up against three people at once.' "Well, there's more if you want." Sakura stated.

"Well, I'm not going to let you let off anymore." Zaku yelled as he rushed Sakura.

"Konoha Whirlwind!" A male teen yelled out as he kicked Zaku away. "So Sakura, where is the rest of your team?"

"Don't worry about my team worry about them." Sakura yelled as Dosu was charging Lee.

"Don't worry about me. The Lotus always blooms twice." Lee stated cryptically before Dosu could swing his arm Lee had already kicked Dosu in the air. "Dancing Leaf Shadow!" Lee stated as he appeared behind Dosu then wrapped Dosu with his bandages. "Initial Lotus!" Lee yelled out as both of them crashed into the ground headfirst, but it looked like the ground was sandy so the fall was cushioned.

"Thanks Zaku!" Dosu stated as he got back up to just be stopped for no reason. "Why can't I move?"

"Kin what are you trying to do; I'm on your team." Zaku yelped as he dodged another attack by Kin.

"Well that would be true if I didn't take her over," Kin stated sounding more like Ino, "but then again where would the fun be."

"Where do these Konoha pests keep coming from?" Zaku yelled out as a giant boulder came hurtling towards him. "NANI!" Zaku tried to get out of the why before he remembered his weapons.

"**Multi-size Jutsu!**" Choji yelled out as his arms became giants, and grabbed Zaku.

"The Ino-Shika-Cho formation complete." Shikamaru stated as he revealed himself by talking, then his face became one of concentration.

"So what, I can get free of this." Dosu stated as he started to move against the Shadow bind, then he turned around and punched Kin, knocking Ino out of her, and turned around and watched as Choji let Zaku go as he grabbed his ears.

Then a frightening dark power erupted nearby.

"What, or who is giving off that?" Ino stated as she got herself up.

"Sakura who attacked you?" Sasuke asked as he walked out of the hideout, covered in a purple aura, with black flames showing on his skin, "I ask again who attacked you?"

"The sound Genin, the others were helping me." Sakura stated with a bit of fear.

"Good. Less for me to worry about." Sasuke stated as he walked up to Dosu and backhanded him before Dosu could react. "One down two to go." He stated as he walked over to Kin, and punched her. "Two down…" Sasuke started to say but was rudely interrupted by Zaku.

"Now, now, I guess we all…" Zaku started to say, but was rudely interrupted by Sasuke grabbing both of his arms and pulling them from behind.

"You seem to enjoy these arms of your, let me relieve you of them." Sasuke stated very coldly, but stopped when Sakura asked him to. "If you value your team's lives leave your scroll and leave." Sasuke stated.

And the other teams left save Lee who waited for a bit…

"So that's where you ran off to." Neji's cold voice stated to Lee, "Come on we have both of our scrolls so we don't need to hurt any other teams now."

Lee got up and left with his team.

The next day team 7 made it to the tower, with Naruto awake…

"Now what?" Sakura stated.

"Well, Anko stated not to open the scroll before getting here, but not what to do." Sasuke stated.

"Well, if we're not to open them before here let's open them here." Naruto stated as he pulled out the heaven scroll.

"I agree, Naruto." Sasuke stated as he pulled out the earth scroll.

"I don't. But go ahead it's your own fault if we get disqualified.

When a burst of smoke happened when both scrolls were opened, "Good you pass." Iruka stated to them.

"Good, now we can continue." Sasuke stated.

"Iruka, something happened in the forest it pertains to Sasuke and me." Naruto stated, "How long before the third part begins?"

"Hmmm, well not very long, I'm afraid. It is the fifth day." Iruka stated.

"Well it can wait."

**_A/N: Well, well it's time for the prelims... does the sound team make it and who goes up against who... Find out in the next chapter of Broken Spring. Well at least we know these teams are there: Sand trio, Team 8, team 9, team 10, of course team 7, who can forget Kabuto's team made it, and one other. And who will get promoted to Chuunin will be shocking, but you won'f find that out till later._**


	17. Chapter 17: Chuunin Exams: Prelims…

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto. If I did Itachi would be a hero not pushing up daisies.

Chapter 17: Chuunin Exams: Prelims…

After some cannon scenes save the sound team that didn't make it, a board on the wall revealed Sasuke and another Leaf genin named Aoi…

The match started with Sasuke trying to win with out using his chakra do to what Kakashi told him, but Aoi kept draining him of his chakra, till he remembered what Lee did to him. "Lion's Barrage!" Sasuke yelled out as he kicked and punched Aoi around finishing with an axe kick.

The next round was Shino and a rock ninja, that fight was a little too easy for Shino's taste.

The next round was Sakura and Ino…

"Hey Forehead, going to give up?" Ino chided.

"No, I was going to ask you the same, Piggy." Sakura retorted.

They went at it using just taijutsu and weapons, when Ino realized that Sakura improved herself.

"**Mind Body Transfer!**" Ino yelled out as her body went down.

In Sakura's mind…

"Now all I have to do is make her surrender." Ino stated to herself confidently.

"Who are you?" a loud voice echoed around the mindscape.

"What the… what are you?" Ino yelled out as she was picked up by Inner Sakura.

"You don't belong in here." Inner Sakura stated as she tossed Ino out of the mindscape.

Back in the real world…

"What happened?" Ino panted.

"Ino, you're a good friend but that's personal."

"Well let's get back to it." Ino chided, as she got back up and rushed Sakura.

"I agree." Sakura responded as she charged in but only to stop when Ino ran around her and grabbed her hair.

"What are you going to do now?" Ino asked mockingly.

"This," Sakura stated as she brought out a kunai and cut her hair away from Ino, "and that." Sakura stated as she then tossed the kunai right at Ino.

Ino was stunned; Sakura just chopped her hair, and went on the offense of again. "Sakura we made a promise…" Ino started to say as she dodged the kunai.

"I know, but my teammates showed me that to win you have to lose something to gain another." Sakura stated back as she readied a punch.

Ino jumped back and readied her own. "Win or lose I'm going to even your new haircut."

Both girls punched each other that they went flying back to where they started.

"Double knock out!" Kai yelled out as she checked both girls.

Temari and Tenten went next, and everyone who seen the anime knows how one-sided that match was.

Shikamaru and another rock nin went at it to say the match was even was a joke.

The next match is Choji and the final rock nin…

"So what are you going to do fatty?" the rock nin asked.

"I'm not fat!" Choji yelled back as he did the seals for the meat tank.

"Oh boy I'm so scared of a rolling ball of flesh." The rock genin stated as he started to form heavy rock armor, and when the two collided a big cloud of smoke happened…

After the smoke cleared…

Both Choji and the rock nin were lying on the ground knocked out.

Kankuro won his round with the rubber leaf genin.

But the next round was, Kiba and Naruto…

"Give it up Naruto." Kiba stated as he placed Akamaru on the floor.

"Why," Naruto asked as he slipped into a well practiced stance, eyes paling, "so you don't lose to me?"

"Me lose, you're the dead last of the class. It would be a miracle that you beat me." Kiba chided hoping that might break Naruto's determination.

"Not likely I was holding back in the academy, I thought you knew that?" Naruto replied.

"I thought you were funny and I wanted to get closer to someone." Kiba retorted.

"Begin!" Kai yelled out.

Naruto started off by rushing Kiba, but was caught off guard when Kiba leaped at him. Naruto spun out of the way and followed it up with a roundhouse kick.

'Hmmm, maybe one-on-one isn't my best bet.' Kiba thought as he flipped something to Akamaru, and popped something into his mouth.

'Okay he just did something, but what I don't know.' Naruto thought to himself, as he watched Akamaru's fur turn red.

"**Man-beast Clone!**" Both Kiba and Akamaru was covered in a cloud of smoke, when it revealed two Kibas, Naruto knew he had to do something.

As Kiba kept attacking with the other Kiba, Naruto was trying to figure out how to beat Kiba…

'That's it!' "**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**" Naruto yelled out as he created on clone.

"What are you planning to do with that?" Kiba chided.

"This, a technique I learned from Kakashi." Naruto shushined right behind Kiba, "Leaf Style Hidden Finger Taijutsu: Thousand Years of Death!" Naruto yelled as he rammed his finger as his clone did the other one.

Kurenai, Kai, Gai, and Asuma all glared at Kakashi who looked even paler than Orochimaru. "You taught him that evil move." All four of them yelled as Kiba went flying.

"It's not over yet!" Naruto stated as he created four clones and had them toss both him and the other clone ahead of Kiba. "Leaf Style Hidden Finger Taijutsu: Two-Thousand Years of Death!" Naruto yelled out again as he redid the attack again sending Kiba straight to the floor.

All four of the people glared at Kakashi but it was Gai who stated this, "Your student improved it, that horrendous, un-youthful taijutsu attack, and he improved it."

The other Genin who were there, were shocked, Kakashi taught that to Naruto when?

"Winner Naruto, we're going to talk when we get home." Kai glared at her nephew.

The board rotated a few times and revealed Neji Hyuuga and Hinata Hyuuga…

"It looks like you're not going to for fill your promise to me?" Neji told her.

"I guess not or maybe I will I did make it to the third round but not the main round." Hinata retorted.

"So only one of us can proceed to the finals." Neji told her.

"Begin!" Kai yelled out.

Both fighter quickly activated their bloodline limit and went into the gentle fist stance.

"Lady Hinata, you should forfeit, you don't have the experience to fight me." Neji told her.

"I don't care I want to try, I told you I will make it to the third round." Hinata retorted back as she started to swing at Neji, who in turn tried to score a hit on her, but they weren't hitting each other.

This went on for a bit til both of them managed to start moving very fast, Kai had to jump out of the way three times before the speed started to return to normal.

"Procter the match is over, Lady Hinata you gave it your all. But fate already declared me the winner; both of your arms can't use chakra, and the fact that you're coughing blood." Neji stated.

"I'm not giving up." Hinata stated as she raised her head to stare at Neji.

"Winner Neji Hyuuga, Hinata you can barely stand. And you young man you were egging her on, were you trying to kill her?" Kai stated to both as her pale green eyes went to a deep green.

"That would defeat the purpose of my life in the family. And she could have easily won and she knows it. She rather beat me like an equal, then use that." 'I wonder why she didn't I gave her all the reasons why.' Neji stated as he walked back up to the walkway.

The final match was Gaara vs Lee…

It started pretty much the same but ended with Kai using a water encampment on Gaara surrounding him, "You're the winner don't force me to disqualify you."

After the battle…

"Now that the prelims are over, you will now draw lots." Sarutobi stated another chuunin ran up holding a box.

Naruto reached in and pulled out a one, Neji pulled out a two, Gaara pulled a three, Kankuro pulled a four, Temari got the five, Shikamaru took the six, and Shino got the eight.

"And Sasuke gets seven." Sarutobi stated, "You now have a month to prepare for the third round of the chuunin exam."

**_A/N: Now why didn't Naruto do that in Cannon... well improved and a little more funny version was created. Now we have the month btween the prelims and the finals... Does Naruto's seal get fixed and does Sasuke ever lose the I'm better than everyone around me aura... Find out in Broken Spring's next Chapter._**


	18. Chapter 18: The month Interlude…

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto. If I did Itachi would be a hero not pushing up daisies.

Chapter 18: The month Interlude…

"Naruto, how dare you… How dare you, copy such a perverted move like that?!" Kai yelled at Naruto when they made it back to their house.

"By accident, I had it active and was watching my clone fight, when he did that move." Naruto replied.

"You are not to do either of those attacks on anyone else do you understand me." Kai demanded.

"Hai, so what is the first thing we are going to work on?" Naruto asked Kai.

"Hmmm, you know how to do the Whirlpool jutsu… and before the chuunin exams I taught you the Water Dragon… How about I show you that jutsu I used on that mission?" Kai stated.

"Which one the Water Mass Bomb or the Shock Blast?"

"Neither of those, I was talking about the Uzu-Dragon."

"Nani! That one is dangerous." Naruto stated.

"That's why I want to teach it to you. Gaara, he is just like you."

"Oh and he doesn't mind killing… so I better be prepared. What happens if the spin is interrupted?"

"Oh, it turns into a wave."

In a practice field near a water fall…

Naruto was going through twenty seals, "**Water Style: Uzu-Dragon Bullet!**" Naruto blew out of his mouth a large amount of water that started to spin and formed into a dragon but then it stopped spinning, as it left it went into the trees and they heard a scream.

Out of the tree an old man fell out, "Okay who fired the water dragon?"

"That would be me." Naruto stated as he pointed to himself.

"Jaraiya, a pleasure to see you again." Kai stated as she stared at the pervert.

"Ah, um, uh, hmm, oh, hi Kai, what are you doing here?" Jaraiya asked.

"I heard that my sister lived here and decided to head this way, anyways, I found him and started to train him. And where is my money?"

"About that… how about I help you train him?"

"That would just get rid of the interest."

"How much would it have been?"

"More than what Tsunade owes me."

"Oh I'll do it."

'How much does he owe her… nah I'm better off not knowing.'

Within the next two minutes…

"Why does it keep coming out as the normal water dragon bullet?" Naruto stated then remember that Orochimaru placed something on him. "Could it be what that snake did?"

"Naruto you didn't tell me everything?" Kai stated angrily.

"Well it wasn't interfering till now." Naruto retorted.

"Tell me what he did." Jaraiya stated.

"He used some technique called Five-prong Seal."

"Move you shirt so I can see the seal." Jaraiya stated as Naruto moved his shirt, "Now I want you to focus chakra." As Naruto focused a spiral formed surrounded by eight kanji letters, then around them were five more and they were a bit slanted. "It's his work all right but it looks completely rushed, **Five-Prong Seal Release!**" Jaraiya yelled out as he slammed his hand into Naruto's gut. But the marks didn't go away. "Nani!"

"Well he did do it from behind so I think that might account for the problem." Naruto stated as he tried to regain his breath.

"Hmmm… not his style, what were you doing, dodging him?"

"Yeah, and beating him as well, till my body hit chakra exhaustion."

"Hmmm… **Five-Prong Seal Release!**" Jaraiya yelled out again as he corrected his stance and nailed the Hebi's seal. "Now about your match with the… Who are you going up against?"

"Hyuuga Neji." Naruto stated.

"Well than can I help you unlock the fox chakra that lies inside of you?" Jaraiya asked.

"No."

"You need two sets of chakra to beat a Hyuuga."

"That is if he connects."

"And how are you going to manage that?"

"The Kokugen, my bloodline limit."

"Rats… now I understand it all fits. Okay I will show you something else then."

After a bit…

"So all I have to do is sign in blood and I can summon toads?" Naruto asked weirded out by the pervert.

"Yes and with all the chakra control exercises you went through you should be able to summon something." Jaraiya stated.

"Okay," Naruto stated as he signed his name, "So the seals are these," Naruto stated the seals needed, "so then what?"

"You use a bit of your blood as an offering, that way the summoning works." Jaraiya stated. "You can try it if you want."

"Sure, **Kuchiyose No Jutsu!**" Naruto yelled out as he slammed his hand down on the ground, and was surprised that a eleven story tall toad with two swords on its back appeared.

"Well I'll be, it did work and he didn't half fail or go all the way to the top." Jaraiya stated more to himself.

"Whoa, I did it." Naruto sounded so happy. "Hey you can go back now; I need to talk to the Sanin now."

"Pretty good there kid."

"Is there anyway to correct a seal?"

"It depends on what is sealed inside?"

"A bijou?"

"Hmmm… Now that might not be easy… if Minato was still around definitely."

"And what happened to him?"

"Don't they teach you the Hokage's names?"

"Not anymore. The only one I know happens to be Sarutobi, so which one is he?"

"That one knows you a little bit more than any other."

"No way he the one that sealed it in me? And I want to be better than him?"

"Good goal, you're already on the path. Now about that seal which bijou?"

"The one from Suna, Gaara no Sabaku."

"Now that one… needs to be looked at and not be attempted to be corrected by a novice at sealing. I'll ask the Kazekage to look at it later, anything else kid?"

"Yeah how much do you owe my aunt?"

"10000 ryu, but she put such a high interest rate on it; it became 1 billion ryu when she caught me. Always pay you debts before they amount that high." Jaraiya stated sounding like a sage.

"Good, now can I practice my taijutsu for a bit?"

"Sure go ahead." Jaraiya stated as he walked over to where Kai was standing. "So how advance is he?"

"Second stage, and if what you say is true… then why did the fourth seal it into Naruto?"

"That has to be told to you after Naruto hits a certain age, but to tell you Minato would never force some to do what he couldn't do." Jaraiya stated as he got up, "Now leave me alone so I can do some research, I will see you guys tomorrow.

Later that month…

"Hey Naruto…" Hinata shyly stated.

"Hinata, what is it?" Naruto asked.

"I know a secret that Neji doesn't want known, he doesn't like to see his female teammate… 30, 20, 17, Naruto, they're measurements, try it with that jutsu that your aunt told you not to use." Hinata stated as her courage ran out and she ran off.

"Hmmm… that might work." Naruto stated out loud, and then he ran off.

**_A/N: Now the Exam finals are coming up... now what does those numbers stand for as stated they are measurements of what, and what Jutsu? And what about Sasuke... we all know who trained him... does he learn Chidori, or does Kakashi teach him something else? _**


	19. Chapter 19: Neji Vs Naruto

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto. If I did Itachi would be a hero not pushing up daisies.

Chapter 19: The Chuunin exams: Neji Vs Naruto, Byakugan Vs Kokugen…

At the Chuunin Exam Stadium…

Genma, the new proctor, decided to state that the first two contestants come down and prepare for their fight.

"Naruto, why do you fight destiny so much?" Neji asked.

"I should be asking you that, but I won't." Naruto retorted.

"Begin!" Genma yelled out.

Naruto's eyes paled and he started to rush Neji.

"Hmmm, **Byakugan!**" Neji stated as he prepared to attack Naruto.

In the stands…

"Neji might be the prodigy of our clan Hanabi, but he will lose this match." Haishi stated.

"No he won't he is much stronger than Naruto." Hanabi retorted.

"Stronger yes, but Naruto has one thing that Neji doesn't…"

"What's that?"

"You'll see."

Back in the field…

"Naruto, you're in range…" Neji stated as he got into a weird stance.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Naruto chided, whose eyes twitched for a few moments.

"**Eight-Triagrams: Sixty Four Palms!**" (**A/N: I did some heavy research on this by watching the episode on which Neji did this and by conducting it with 64 cards, yes 64 cards do to the fact that Neji stated that there is only 64 points that attack hits and the fact that Neji hit with both hands in Naruto's chest as he yelled out 64 palm with no other hits, so no complaints.**) "**Two Palms!**" Neji moved to strike Naruto who moved like it hit him, "**Four Palms!**" Again it looked like Naruto got hit. "**Eight Palms! Sixteen Palms! Thirty-two Palms! Sixty-four Palms!**" When Neji did the final two hits Naruto smiled. "What are you grinning for I just sealed your points."

"I would look again Neji." Naruto chided as he started shifting to a new stance.

"I don't believe it your points weren't touched, but how. Wait how do you know that stance?" Neji stated as he backed away from Naruto.

"Your still in range, **Eight-Triagrams: Sixty Four Palms!**" Naruto yelled out as he redid all the same movements that Neji had just done. "Too bad I'm not a Hyuuga, so I doubt that I sealed your points but I do know something that you really don't want to see."

Back in the stands…

'How did Naruto do that?' Sakura thought, 'Wait his blood line limit, damn that is one powerful ability.'

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata mumbled.

With the other Hyuugas…

"Tou-san what just happened?" Hanabi asked fearfully.

"The power of the Kokugen, the power to copy any taijutsu base attack and use it against the user of said attack, without the need to train for it, or sometimes it does." Haishi stated.

Back in the field…

"What do you mean something I don't want revealed?" Neji snide fully asked.

"How about I show everyone? **Sexy Jutsu!**" Naruto yelled out as a smoke screen appeared Neji quickly deactivated his doujutsu and closed his eyes.

In the stands…

"How does he know my measurements!" Tenten yells out in shock.

"30, 20, 17." Hinata mumbled.

"Y-y-y-you did that!"

Back in the field…

'Perfect my plan is almost complete… now what do use as a finisher… well she didn't say I couldn't improve it.' "**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**" Naruto yelled out as 11 Narutos came into existence still in the Tenten version of sexy jutsu. "Leaf Style Hidden Finger Taijutsu: Ten-Thousand Years of Death!" Naruto yelled out as each clone and Naruto rammed their fingers in front of the target in front of themselves, Naruto was the start of the chain and Neji was the end of the chain…

Neji's POV…

'What did he say?' I thought as I cracked my eye open then quickly shut them, do to the fact that my teammate is still not wearing an article of clothing… Wait a minute; my team mate wouldn't be in this match at all. Oh crap…' "NANI!" I yelled as I went flying.

End POV…

As I wrote earlier Neji went flying without a jet pack…

Everyone who just watched that happen was stunned by the underhandedness of that move, and the shear funniness of what happened. Some of the people in the stands was talking about this…

"Was that really Naruto?" Ino asked.

"I think so." Kiba replied rubbing his poor butt.

"Naruto-kun…" Who do you think?

"Damn… I ran out of chips." Again who else?

"Here I lost my apatite, and yes that was Naruto." Sakura stated as she stared at her teammate.

With the Hyuugas…

"Hanabi, I want a full report on the other matches." Haishi stated as she got up and headed out of the arena.

"Tou-san, why?" Hanabi asked.

"I have some business to take care of."

At the hospital…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Neji screamed as he crashed into a nurse's bust.

"Pervert!" She yelled out as his face was now introduced to the floor.

"Actually that wasn't his fault, as punishment for that you have to take care of him." The head nurse stated with a smile.

Somewhere on the outskirts…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a strangled cry was heard.

"Ah Sasuke I think we need to head for the arena now." Kakashi stated as he roused his student.

"Why, and what the hell was that scream?" Sasuke asked.

"I think that was Neji. But we need to head for the stadium now."

In the battle field…

"Winner by forced exit… this one is new… Naruto Uzumaki."

**_A/N: Forced exit... that is a lot meaner than Cannon. Now does anyone remember whose next in my line up? There will be three fights in the next chapter I beleive. So the Chuunin finals are under way and there will be a major plot twist coming up so be prepared._**


	20. Chapter 20: Temari Vs Shikamaru?

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto. If I did Itachi would be a hero not pushing up daisies.

Chapter 20: Temari Vs Shikamaru? Why did Kankuro surrender…

"Will Kankuro no Sabaku and Gaara no Sabaku please report to the arena." Genma stated to the participants.

"Proctor I forfeit." Kankuro stated with out coming down.

"Fine, will Temari no Sabaku and Shikamaru Nara please report to the arena." Genma stated.

'Damn brother of mine, he knows Gaara wouldn't kill him yet he forfeited, well there is that slim chance that he might die.' "So you ready twerp?" Temari asked.

"Tsk… Troublesome…" Shikamaru stated as he leaned against the wall, "Why are all blondes I know loud and troublesome?"

"Begin." Genma yelled out as Temari leaped at Shikamaru raising her closed battle fan and slamming it where he was.

"You will regret that remark… Whoa." Temari snapped as she jumped away from a black torpedo design on the ground. "So it has a range." 'By calculating where the sun is, I can beat him.'

'Times like this I wish I wasn't this way… mom would kill me if I beat a girl, but wants me to beat all of my opponents…hmmm…'"! Got it." Shikamaru stated to himself as he took off his jacket and revealed a kunai, which he through at Temari.

"What didn't you pay attention the last time, I'm impossible to beat long range." Temari chide not noticing a new shadow on the field.

"**Shadow Possession!**" Shikamaru mumble under his breath, as his shadow stretch to almost reaching Temari.

"Ha, that didn't work the last time. Hey wait the shadow it's inching closer." Temari looked at the sun and realized that as time progressed he would be allowed to extend his shadow farther than she calculated.

"Temari look up!" Kankuro yelled out.

"Huh." Temari looked up and nearly jumped out of the way when she couldn't move. "Nani?"

"Troublesome… you shouldn't have looked up." Shikamaru stated. As he started to walk towards Temari, she started coming towards him.

'How did I let this happen?'

'How to make her realize that I knew what I was doing?'

As Shikamaru raised his arm, Temari did as well. "Proctor I forfeit."

"But you had me?"

"I know but I couldn't hold you for longer than I did." Shikamaru stated with a smile.

'Argh, smartass yet a cute smartass, wait CUTE!' "Next time no forfeiting." Temari stated with a smirk.

In the stands…

"I don't believe it, he gave up." Ino stated as she plopped down in her seat.

"I don't get it Ino, you sound as if he should have won?" Sakura asked.

"He should, I known him for a long time that was no where near his limit. So why did he do it." Ino stated.

"I guess… munch, munch… he did it to make a point." Choji stated eating away at a bag of chips.

"Well the next match is still Sasuke and Shino, hey Hinata who do you think would win that round?" Ino asked.

"Sasuke, because Shino told me before hand that he is going to forfeit his round." Hinata replied.

"What but Shino is still a good contender?" Kiba stating wondering why his teammate would forfeit against the Uchiha.

"He said something along the lines that he has no fire-proof bugs." Hinata replied.

"Oh… Well Sasuke still is late…" Kiba stated as a swirl of leaves and two figures appeared.

"Would Shino Aburame and Sasuke Uchiha please report to the arena." Genma stated as he prepared for the next round.

"Proctor, I would like to inform you that I'm not risking my colony against Sasuke so I forfeit." Shino stated as he looked to Naruto as he mouthed the word sorry.

"I guess, the next round is Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara no Sabaku." Genma stated as both genin jumped down and stared at each other…

**_A/N: I know short chapter but Cannon Naruto wasn't what i had in mind here... so Shino and Kankuro would not face each other, as Sasuke and Gaara... there is two fights in the next chapter... with interesting results. Any complaints plase wait for the Kyuubi to wake up first. Till Next time in Broken Spring, any ideas on who else is in the harem besides Hinata and Haku, PM me your ideas._**


	21. Chapter 21: Naruto Vs Gaara

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto. If I did Itachi would be a hero not pushing up daisies.

Chapter 21: Naruto Vs Gaara, Nine tails Vs One tail, Kokugen Vs Sand…

"Begin!" Genma yelled as jumped away from a sand claw heading for Naruto.

"I don't think so, **Water Style: Water Cascade!**" Naruto yelled out as he did a bunch of seals and water erupted around him forming a lake, as the sand claw hit the water it slowed down to a craw and stopped.

"Hn…" Gaara was not surprised by this.

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet!**" Naruto yelled as a dragon formed from the lake and impacted against Gaara.

"That was a waste." Gaara stated as his sand barrier move to protect him.

"I know but I got want I wanted. **Water Style: Whirlpool Ocean!**" Naruto yelled out as he slammed his palm into the self made lake.

"Hn." Gaara didn't react, but Genma did by jumping to the driest place, the wall, as the lake started to rotate and create a whirlpool.

"You know Gaara I know that you use sand but sand is all you can control not mud so give up." Naruto stated as he kicked Gaara into the lake.

In the stands…

"Well he did his research, Gaara of the desert's power comes from the sand he controls take that away you got to rely on other skills." A chuunin exam inspector stated to his buddy.

"With the way he uses his opponents own skills against them is a high rated jonin skill, the one thing he lacks in is experience." The other one stated.

With the other Genin…

"Man, is Naruto one step ahead of Gaara?" Kiba asked his friends.

"It would seem that we underestimated my blonde teammate." Sakura stated.

"Naruto-kun…" Two voices stated. Than looked at each other.

"Hi Haku-chan." Hinata stated.

"So is he showing off or just bidding his time?" Haku asked Hinata.

"**Byakugan.** Just making Gaara look like a fool." Hinata stated. "It seems that Gaara can't swim."

"Proctor I don't want to kill Gaara but as you can see he is drowning." Naruto pointed out to the proctor.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki! Could you stop the lake?" Genma asked.

"Sure. **Water Style: Reverse Flow!**" Naruto stated as all of the water just disappeared.

"Mommy…" Gaara mumbled as Naruto helped him up and brought him back up to the nurses.

Back in the arena…

"Would Temari Sabaku and Sasuke Uchiha please report to the arena!" Genma yelled out over the roar of the crowd.

"Just give up your no match for me." Sasuke stated to Temari.

"I guess I have to do what I did to my younger brother." Temari stated as she hefted her fan.

"Begin…" Genma ordered.

Sasuke quickly went through the seals for a fireball and launched it, Temari just swung her fan twice and caused the fireball to implode. "Nani… Well I guess that it is true, wind does improve fire, but **Chidori!**" Sasuke yelled out as he went through the necessary seals for it and created an electrical surge of energy to appear in his hand and he charged at Temari.

"Is that all?" Temari asked as she moved her fully open fan behind her. "**Wind Style: Pressure Hammer!**" Temari yelled out but made no movement yet.

"Tsk… it's over!" Sasuke yelled out as he came ever so close to her, but when he was barely in too close for her fan to hit him she swung it, releasing all that pent up chakra and sent Sasuke to the other side of the arena.

"Proctor, it's over if he gets back up I'm not responsible for what happens." Temari stated without a care to the world.

"It's not over yet…" Sasuke yelled out as he stumbled out of the pile he was in, all bloody and cut up, "I don't know how you managed it, but I will beat you." Sasuke stated as he wavered.

"Winner Temari!" Genma yelled out as he took in Sasuke's current condition.

"I can still fight." Sasuke demanded.

"You might be able to still fight, but a chuunin knows when to back off." Genma stated. "And if I say the match is over, it's over. Nothing short of the Daimyo telling me the match continues is in vain. Now go get cleaned up. It's time for the next match Temari Vs Naruto!" Genma stated as he waited for Naruto to come down.

**_A/N: No compliants about Sasuke's match he had it easy so I decided to give him one that would be a disadvantage to him. And he does need to be lowered in ego... but enough on him. How did you like Gaara vs. Naruto? And next up is the final round, and maybe the attack of Sand and Sound._**


	22. Chapter 22: Chuunin Finals

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto. If I did Itachi would be a hero not pushing up daisies.

Chapter 22: Chuunin Finals, and the Sound Invasion…

"I don't know how you beat my brother, but you're not going to beat me." Temari stated as she held her still open fan.

"I disagree; I saw what you are capable of, and let me tell you I have ways around that fan of yours." Naruto retorted.

"Well, it looks like the insults are finished so begin." Genma yelled out as he jumped thinking Naruto would do a repeat of last time.

"**Water Style: Uzu-Dragon Bullet!**" Naruto yelled out as he did the twenty seals for it, and blew out an extremely large Dragon that started to spin.

"Oh Shit! **Wind Style: Great Break Through!**" Temari yelled out as she quickly did some seals then swung her fan; her jutsu stopped the rotation of the dragon, causing it to lose its form and turn into a wave. "Oh Crap!" Temari uttered as the wave hit her and sent her kimono's belt flying away and her kimono slipped open. "Nani!" Temari yelled out as she forcibly closed her kimono with a very red face.

"Uh." Naruto stuttered with his back to her.

'Now's my chance, where's my fan?' Temari thought as she looked for her fan then saw it with a few holes. "Proctor I forfeit." Temari stated as she looked at her fan.

In the stands…

'No way could the dope beat her, she beat me… if I kill both of them and since I'm the best I'm sure to get the promotion.' Sasuke did some seals and a bit of electricity started to form.

Nearby…

'Sasuke what are you planning?' Kakashi thought as he shifted to intersect his errant student.

In another part of the stands…

"Wow Naruto has improved." Ino stated as a bit of drool fell out of her mouth, much to the anger of two others.

"Damn I have to work hard just to exceed him in youthfulness." Lee stated as he walked in with a limp.

"Yeah, he has hasn't he?" Sakura stated wondering how she would catch up to her teammates.

"Don't worry about it, Sakura-san. They are just there because they worked hard to get there." Hinata stated as she thought. 'And Naruto-kun worked even harder than that.'

In the arena…

"Winner…" Genma started to say but was interrupted by the sound of birds' chirpings. "What is going on here?" That's when he noticed Sasuke running down the wall towards Temari, and in his palm was the Chidori. That is in till a black blur slammed his hand into the ground.

"I taught you that so you could protect someone with it not use it your personal gain." Kakashi stated as he removed his hand from Sasuke's wrist. "Next time I might use it on you." Kakashi stated as his eyes turned cold.

"I was just getting rid of garbage." Sasuke stated but was cuffed by Genma.

"Next time, don't interrupt me, and the only garbage in the field is anyone not participating in a fight." Genma snapped.

Outside of the arena…

An explosion ripped through the area, as a giant snake was spotted at the wall.

In the Kage box…

"So you make your move eh, Orochimaru?" Sarutobi asked as he got out of his seat.

"So you saw through my disguise. But it matters not this time I will destroy Konoha, first was through my connections now through my own forces." Orochimaru and Sarutobi jumped up to the roof.

But with Gaara…

'**NO, NO, NO!'** 'But we were asked to do this mother.' **'I will not risk myself against Kyuubi; I might be crazy but not that crazy.'** 'But.' **'NO and that's final!'** "Baki-sensei, Shukaku doesn't want to fight."

"But we need Shukaku to win, so why doesn't it?" Baki asked as he parried another Leaf shinobi.

"Something about a Biju here with the name Kyuubi." Gaara deadpanned.

"Crap if we knew that Konoha had a Jinchuriki we would have never agreed with this."

"That's good to hear; I'm not in the mood to kill ruffians." A rough voice stated from behind them.

Baki turned to look. "So it is true you did join the leaf. Zabuza, the Demon of the Mists or is it now the Forests?"

"Naw they're letting me keep my old nickname. So do you surrender?"

"Yes, Gaara this is not a fight you can win."

"I know, he reeks of water." Gaara stated as he shifted.

With Kai…

'Fifty, Fifty-one, Fifty-two, Fifty-three, Fifty-four.' "Come on I need two more to break my old record." Kai yelled out as she walked through town, killing any Sound and Sand ninjas that got in her way. "Fifty-five. Where is the next one?" Kai asked as five Sound Nins jumped in front of her. "Wow, all lined up and nowhere to go."

With the Kages…

"So now what?" Sarutobi asked as a wall of purple light had encased both him and Orochimaru from the outside world.

"I thought you might have chosen a successor by now. But alas we can't have all we dream." Orochimaru started to do some seals. "One, Two…"

"I must stop that third coffin!" Sarutobi stated as he pulled out a shuriken and tossed it. "**Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**" Sarutobi yelled out as the tossed shuriken multiplied by thousands.

"Three! Well, well, it looks like you failed to stop me. So allow me to introduce you to the First, Second, and Forth Hokages!" Orochimaru chided as the coffin lids opened up and a body fell out of one alive but not a Hokage. "What is she still doing alive…" His jaw dropped as a hand came out of said coffin and out came out a living Minato. "Nani!"

**_A/N: Now for a nice Plot twist... Is Minato revived or is it a fluke? find out next time in Broken Spring. Also will Sasuke be disaplined for interupting a match?_**


	23. Chapter 23: The Battle of Kages

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto. If I did Itachi would be a hero not pushing up daisies.

Chapter 23: The Battle of Kages…

"Huh, Orochimaru? Sarutobi? Why the hell am I alive?" Minato shouted.

"This can't be; I've never resurrected before." Orochimaru stated to himself.

"Minato, Orochimaru is attacking the village!" Sarutobi yelled over to his successor.

"You know old man," Minato tossed something near Sarutobi; "you need to lighten up." Minato stated right next to Sarutobi.

"So that's your move, I never seen it myself."

"Yep Flying Thunder God, how's Naruto?"

"Good, can we discuss this some time later? We got a snake to deal with."

"Good."

"**Kuchiyose No Jutsu!**" Two voices shouted out loud and in two puffs a large toad and an elder monkey appeared.

"**Minato, your alive?"** The toad asked.

"Sorry about that he brought me back; tell Bunta that he will be hearing from me soon."

"**So he perfected it."** Enma stated.

"Yes that's not the same Orochimaru I trained." Sarutobi stated.

"What did he perfect?" Minato asked.

"Allow me to explain, I created an eternal youth jutsu, basically I'm immortal." Orochimaru snidely stated

"You're insane; the Shingami will never let you go." Minato yelled out feeling a slight tug when he said that.

"I have an idea, but I need you to distract the elder Kages." Sarutobi stated as he started to focus his chakra. "Sorry but I guess our talk will have to wait."

"You idiot, fine. But when we meet again I'm going to kick your butt." Minato stated as he created three clones silently. "Now then, I guess it is time I showed you why I was nicknamed the Yellow Flash." He stated as his clones and himself disappeared in a yellow blur.

Elsewhere…

"Damn that last one got me good." Kai mumbled to herself holding her side as she walked.

"Well, well, I see a hurt Leaf." A sound nin stated as he prepared to attack but fell because three kunai was imbedded in his back.

"Idiot, look around and you would have seen me." Iruka stated as he walked up.

"What are you doing here; I thought you were helping the evacuation?" Kai asked.

"They sent me out looking for more civilians. You?"

"Protecting the village. Well I need to rest while I use a healing jutsu." Kai stated.

"I can watch your back." Iruka stated.

"You know when you say that I think you have an ulterior motive." Kai reasoned.

"What, you're the aunt of my favorite pupil if you died he would never forgive himself." Iruka sputtered with a very red face.

"Hahahaha… I kind of like your sense of humor, but you probably heard of my real name, Hikari."

"Nani, the Mourning Blade?"

"Yeah, yeah, I was protecting Uzu's graveyard when a platoon of Iwa nins decided to make camp on top of it. I gave them reasonable doubt that would have been a good idea."

"Yeah fifty-three nins dead within three hours, I read the report in history. You were 13 when it happened?"

"Hai, not my most liked memory, and Kai sounds better for a combat ninja, not Hikari."

"Well, Hikari sounds cute but Kai suits you as well."

"Nani, my family told me it didn't."

"Well someone must have or why use it."

"My sister, Naruto's mom told me it fits… I can't believe she's dead."

With the Kages…

"Well the whipper snapper has some skill, **Mouton: Inner Forest Growth!**" the First stated as he fired off a wood jutsu.

"**Fire Style: Grand Fireball!**" Minato yelled out as the trees came closer to him.

"**Water Style: Hydro Blast!**" The second yelled out as he spat gallons of water out of his mouth.

'Crap, block one and the other attacks.' Minato thought, as he wondered how long it takes to prepare for that jutsu.

"**Toad wave cut!" **The toad yelled out as it jumped in front of the Hydro Blast. **"Hmm, refreshing."**

"This is no time to be enjoying their attacks. Give me some oil." Minato snapped.

"You're starting to sound like Jaraiya." The toad jokingly stated as it spat a large glob of oil from its mouth.

"Thanks, **Fire Style: Grand Fireball!**" Minato yelled out as his fireball mixed with the oil making an extremely powerful fireball.

"Interesting, combining certain attacks make even better attacks." Orochimaru stated to himself. "But how did the girl that was supposed to be sacrificed for him survived…"

"There that should be enough time to do all three at once. **Reaper Death Seal!**" Sarutobi yelled out as his body twitched, "**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**" He yelled out as two more clones appeared.

"So it's begun," as he looked back towards Sarutobi he saw the Shingami, '**You have a new life use it, but you will have a price to pay for it. When you die…**' 'Okay creepy, I wonder what the clones are for.'

"**Seal!**" The clones yelled out as they grabbed the First and Second Hokages, whose bodies' dissolved into Dosu and Zaku.

"You monster using your subordinates like that." Sarutobi yelled out as he grabbed Orochimaru and started to pull the Hebi's soul out.

"I will not die like this, I'm immortal!" Orochimaru stated as he summoned a snake to create the crass cutter and impale his sensei. "Why didn't you dodge?"

"I was going to die anyways, but I'm taking you with me." Sarutobi stated with ragged breath. 'Not much time left. Well might as well take what I can.' "**Seal!**" With that said a giant knife cut the soul of Orochimaru's arms away from the rest of the soul. "You want to learn every jutsu, but I took your arms you can't mold chakra anymore." That was the last thing Sarutobi said.

"You fool. Retreat!" Orochimaru stated as Minato started to walk up.

"Rats, he got away. You and you find me Jaraiya, and tell the council I'm back." Minato stated with a frown. 'Well for a short period at least.'

In a temple…

'Ahh… my arm.' A woman clutched her arm.

"Miss, something wrong?" a monk asked the woman.

"My arm it's burning." The woman stated as she had help rolling up the sleeve. "No, it can't be, he is dead. It disappeared when he died, how did it come back?" the woman frantically stated as she got up and headed for her room. "But I can't find answers here, might as well go back to Konoha."

"But your solitude?" the monk asked worried.

"If he's back, I don't need it." The woman stated as she went to her room to start packing.

"If you ever need a place to stay your always welcome, Miss Uzumaki."

**_A/N: I did say I was going to have an interesting plot twist... Coming up soon is the Rescue Sasuke arc, and no he isn't going to come back to Konoha... alive that is, but that's later. Any questions about how Kushina is alive, PM me them not review them..._**


	24. Chapter 24: The Civilian Council’s Bigge

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto. If I did Itachi would be a hero not pushing up daisies.

Chapter 24: The Civilian Council's Biggest Mistake…

Sometime later in the Council chambers…

"Yes I'm back but only temporary as Hokage, I already sent out Jaraiya and another Shinobi to get the person I wanted." Minato stated.

"So are you going to finish what you started that night you died?" An arrogant upper-class councilman asked.

"What do you mean?" Minato asked back.

"About the demon." The same one replied.

"It's already been taken care of; the seal I used put it to sleep unless woken it would only do nothing." Minato replied back starting to get annoyed.

"So finish it off so we can forget about it." Another member demanded, wearing a very expensive outfit and was female.

"No." Minato replied.

"No, you started to kill it but you won't finish it off?" Another member asked wearing what looked to be a merchant's outfit.

"I sealed the Kyuubi in a hard to break seal that was not written by mortal hands, so that as the host lives the Kyuubi will get weaker and weaker and finally die in the host." Minato stated as he revealed his idea.

"But Fugaku Uchiha said that once sealed the host stops being human." A poor Merchant stated in shock.

"If you had killed the host before now there wouldn't be a village to be attacked by Orochimaru, the seal is kind of explosive… I made an agreement with the Shingami that way if something happens the people at fault would never get to see the light of day." Minato stated with a smirk.

"Nani, you actually want us to believe that?" The first enraged councilman yelled out.

"I say we vote on what happens to the demon brat." The rich female council-women stated.

"Denied, that is my son after all." Minato stated. "What, do you actually think I would do that to anyone else if I couldn't do it myself?"

"You lie, you're not even married." The first Council member yelled out.

"Of course, I kept it secret from you snobs, my wife is Kushina Uzumaki." Minato stated.

"Well I'm sorry to inform you she died in the attack." A female council member stated, wearing a doctor's outfit but looked like it never saw the inside of the work environment.

"I do believe you're mistaken." Minato stated as he rolled up his sleeve. "I know she is still alive."

"No our plans can't end like this." The rich female member shouted.

"Plans what plans?" Minato and the Ninja council asked.

"Plans to make Sasuke Uchiha the next Hokage. If the demon brat is not…" The Upper-class council member started to say but was silenced by a tri-pronged kunai in his throat.

"Anyone one else want to make a stupid comment?" Minato asked as he held up another kunai. "It seems like the civilian council has taken a bit too much power for their own good, you have three weeks of no command on what happens in the village, if I find out you do, another one of your members will die starting with the higher classes. This meeting is finished, Haishi may I speak with you in private as well as you Zabuza?"

In the Hokage's Office…

"It seems like you both want Naruto married to your daughters, why is that?" Minato asked.

"Well, Hinata is smitten by him, and she stalks him wherever he goes." Haishi stated.

"And the same with Haku, it's bad enough that I have to sleep at night hearing her moan." Zabuza stated.

"Okay… second question how well do you think he faired in the exam?" Minato asked with some concern.

"He would have won the final round if the last Uchiha didn't interrupt it, and he isn't getting any disciplinary action do to the civilian council." Haishi stated.

"He took out a skilled Genin by using the genin's own technique against him." Zabuza stated.

"Wait, what?" Minato asked.

"He copied our Eight Triagrams Sixty-four Palms." Haishi stated.

"I thought only someone with the Kokugen could copy taijutsu moves?" Minato stated.

"He has it, it seems like there is something's that need to be explained to you." Zabuza stated as he sat down and slammed his sword into the floor.

"I was going to ask how a seven swordsman of the Mist was allowed into our village, let alone the council." Minato stated concerned.

"About that it's the Gaki's fault that I'm still alive and here anyways. We met on one of his missions on opposite sides; he told Haku something that got me to think about the employer."

"And what was it?" Minato asked.

"Gato was going to betray me like he did before to other missing nins he hired." Zabuza stated as his fist clenched.

"Hmmm… and you on the council?" Minato asked.

"They found out my adopted daughter has a blood line limit and they want me there to keep me in check, they tried to marry her off to the Uchiha, three times before, I told them I already had a marriage planned out for her. They didn't like that and tried to find out whom." Zabuza stated laughing.

Out side at the gates…

"Ma'am, reason for coming?" A chuunin asked the women as she approached.

"I'm here for a visit to see something, if he isn't here I'm leaving." The woman stated as she showed her pass to the guards.

"Y-y-you may pass." The other guard stated as he allowed her entrance.

She walked right by.

Back with the three in the office…

"Well might as well get back to work see you later." Minato stated to his new friend and ex-teammate.

After a few minutes…

"Lord Hokage, someone here to see you." The secretary stated.

"Let them in." 'Damn that was fast for Jaraiya… Kushina…' "Ah, hi." Minato stated with a pale face.

**_A/N: Well, well, the Civilain Council's plot has been found out and stopped for now... and What does Kushina want with the Hokage? Find out next time in Broken Spring._**


	25. Chapter 25: The Battle of the Sannins an

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto. If I did Itachi would be a hero not pushing up daisies.

Chapter 25: The Battle of the Sannins and the Biggest Bet…

Near Tanzaku village…

"So Ero-sannin, who are we looking for?" Naruto asked.

"My friend and teammate Tsunade." Jaraiya stated.

"And why are we doing this?" Naruto asked not knowing that Minato was his father.

"Because Minato asked me to do this, and he wanted to completely step down as the forth. Something like he already died once, no need for him to stay since it wasn't his idea to come back."

"Okay but why her?"

"He trusts her better than me as the Hokage."

"OH… I get it, he doesn't like your way of life."

"That and he knows Tsunade will keep me in line."

"Giant snake!" a villager yelled out as they ran past.

"Snake!" the two shinobi stated to each other and rushed to the village.

With the other two sannin…

"You want me to repair your arms?" A young busty woman asked.

"Yes… I got it when I tried to destroy Konoha recently." Orochimaru stated.

"No, even if I tried to repair it the damage is too severe." Tsunade stated as she looked at the arms with a glance.

"What do you mean that the damage is too severe?" Orochimaru chided.

"Even with my expert skills you will die if I tired to repair them. Sorry Oro, but…" Tsunade started to say as she caught a glimpse of white. "It looks like all three of us are in the same town."

"Tsunade, Orochimaru, pleasure to see you both." Jaraiya stated as he looked at Orochimaru's arms.

"Well, well, Kabuto it looks like I need your help now." Orochimaru stated over his shoulder.

Kabuto went soaring over the heads of the Sannins. "Sorry but he is quite busy." Naruto stated with pale blue eyes and he jumped and landed next to Jaraiya, eyes now deep blue.

"It can't be… a mini-Minato?" Tsunade stated as she looked at Naruto.

"Later, hime. Right now Orochimaru is trouble." Jaraiya stated.

"Well, well, Naruto-kun, I never would have guessed that you never trusted me." Kabuto stated as he walked back in to the street.

"How that should have crippled you." Naruto stated as he looked shocked.

"Ah, something like that is nothing to me. Now…" Kabuto looked shocked as a small blue ball was barely forming in the palm of the genin's hand. "Uh oh…"

"**Rasengan!**" Naruto yelled out as he slammed it into Kabuto and lowered his back just ever so slightly.

'Nani I missed.' Kabuto thought as he was tossed by the uncontrolled ball.

"Damn I still can't get it stable." Naruto grumbled.

The three Sannins however was fighting outside the village, one being used as a yoyo…

'I got to get out of here.' Orochimaru thought as he was bounced yet again.

"Lord Orochimaru." A red-headed female stated as she appeared and kicked Tsunade in the gut. "Please leave, we can cover your retreat." As three more individuals appeared.

After a few moments…

"Damn they got away." Tsunade snapped as she turned to her old teammate. "And why are you here?"

"How about I get to the point. The village wants you to be the fifth Hokage." Jaraiya stated.

"And why should I?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, we do have a medical mystery for you." Jaraiya stated.

"What type?"

"Well… Orochimaru accidentally raised the forth back to life and the forth doesn't want to be reinstated saying he already died."

"That's impossible; once you die there is no coming back."

"Don't you think I know that, and to top it off I'm traveling with his kid?"

"So he did have a kid…" Tsunade started to say when Naruto approached.

"So did the pervert say what we came here for?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, how about a bet?" Tsunade asked.

"What type of bet?"

"If you master that Rasengan, I will give you this necklace and come with you to Konoha. But if I win, both of you will give me all the money you have on you."

"Deal, and how long do I have to master it?"

"A week." Tsunade stated smirking.

A week later…

"I don't believe it…" Tsunade stated as she watch Naruto make a perfect Rasengan without help.

"So are you coming and what is the deal with that necklace, your apprentice certainly didn't want me to get it?" Naruto asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"The necklace has a bad history any one I give it to, has died before their dream was fulfilled."

"Oh, well I guess I might be the first to actually do it then."

In Konoha…

"I was wondering when you would get here?" Minato asked.

"H-h-h-how are you the still alive?" Kushina asked yelling.

"Simple, Orochimaru brought me back to life, the kunoichi he was planning, to use told us every thing but what his plans are for the Uchiha kid, she doesn't know. " Minato stated as he looked down.

"So what happen that night, I was told Naruto died with you?" Kushina asked.

"Who told you that?"

"A doctor."

"That person lied to you Naruto is still around right now he is on a mission."

"If you will excuse me for a moment, I think I need to visit the hospital." Kushina stated as she pulled out a scroll and unsealed a sword and sheath out of it.

"No killing." Minato ordered.

"Rats." She yelped as she resealed it.

**_A/N: I hope I answered why Kushina left the village. Now that is answered, do you feel for the target she has? Oh, and next time one of the Civilain Council gets their comeupence._**


	26. Chapter 26: Hospital Remodeling and the

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto. If I did Itachi would be a hero not pushing up daisies.

Chapter 26: Hospital Remodeling and the Fifth Runs for Cover…

"Hi, I'm wondering which office is Dr. Tsumura?" A red-headed woman asked someone at the front desk.

"I believe it is on the forth floor. Ah, yes room 401." A nurse stated as she looked at a sheet of paper.

"Thank you, and please ignore all sounds from that floor." The red-head asked the nurse.

"Okay, have a nice day."

In the forth floor…

Knock, knock. "Come in." Dr. Tsumura stated as she looked at some information.

"You raised yourself pretty high Tsumara." The red-head stated as she walked into the room.

"Mrs. Uzumaki, it such a pleasure seeing you again." Dr. Tsumura stated as she looked for an exit.

"Don't give me that bullshit. You know perfectly why I'm here." Kushina stated as she crossed her arms over her chest. 'Those priests did something nice for me; they got me to activate it.'

"I see, I still stand on what I told you. Your son died that night, no matter what Minato says he did."

"Right, you distrust a seal master yet trust someone who doesn't know jack about sealing?" Kushina's eyes start paling. 'Two bad I only have two of the abilities: Foresight and Insight.'

"Ah… what do you mean?"

"Fugaku Uchiha, does not know a damn thing about the sealing arts, why didn't you ask Jaraiya, or even a Hyuuga?"

"Why when the Sharigan can see through illusions."

"You're a fool. What was Madara capable of summoning?"

"The fox… you lie, why would they do that? They had every thing they ever wanted."

"Power, and it's pointless to talk to you about this. Oh, thank you for my supposed death." Kushina stated as she moved faster than the doctor could.

"Nani." Dr. Tsumura was punched through the wall and into a lab. "You, you ruined my coat."

"Huh, normally they see inside of these rooms so why would it be ruined, unless you never stepped foot into here." Kushina stated as she axed kicked the doctor into the floor, followed by a punch sending both into the floor below.

"No way, not one of the closed surgery rooms." Dr. Tsumura yelled out as she landed hard on one of the beds.

"Again why is these rooms closed. Money should not be a problem." Kushina stated as she did another ax kick into the doctor's gut.

"AGRRRHHH… You bitch." The doctor started to do some hand signs as she got off the bed.

"Let me guess Chakra scalpel, not going to work." Kushina stated as she kicked the doctor in the gut again, then she repeatedly picked her up and through her across the room in till she flew through the wall. "Oh man my fun is only getting started." Kushina stated as she helped the poor doctor up and placed her against the wall so she was propped for another beating. "How do you like it, this is exactly like my son went through everyday of his life." Kushina repeatedly punched the doctor before a yellow blur knocked her away from the doctor.

"Kushina I said no killing." Minato stated as he checked the doctor over. "And it's a good thing I stopped you, I don't want to arrest you."

"Sorry, I guess I kind of lost it. Well I have some one else I want to talk to. I just hope she is the same way." Kushina stands up and starts walking out of the hospital.

At the Haruno family house…

Asuka Haruno sneezed three times.

"Mom do you have a cold?" Sakura asked from her room.

"No, I just have a feeling we might have a guest soon."

A few hours later…

"So Mrs. Uzumaki, you're still alive. I'm sorry for the treatment of your son, I was not in charge of the orphanage at that time; Fugaku had the council change it from me to him. I tried to promote some friendship to him but some things I couldn't do." Asuka stated to Kushina.

"Damn you knew I was still alive?" Kushina asked.

"Knew I tried to have you found so I could tell you. But every time I tried someone on the council blocked me."

"Okay you hooked me; I won't hurt you like I did to the one in the hospital."

"Mom. Who is she?" Sakura asked.

"That is Naruto Uzumaki's mother who was told to be dead, but she disappeared because someone told her, her son was dead. Wait, why are you back?" Asuka asked.

"Because someone resurrected my dead husband. That and found out my son is still alive kind of pissed me off." Kushina stated as she sat down in the living room.

"I can concur you weren't the only one who was livid on his treatment maybe you should talk to her." Asuka stated.

"Who took my son in if people tried to kill him?" Kushina stated.

"My other sensei did, she came into this village looking for someone and raised Naruto like family." Sakura stated catching her mom's plan.

"The name."

"Me, and I was told you were dead." A voice stated from behind Kushina.

"Hikari, so that's why no one fought you taking him." Kushina stated. "I'm sorry Mrs. Haruno but I have some things to discuss with my sister." With that said both Uzumaki women left the house.

At the Uzumaki home…

"So you raised him well?" Kushina asked.

"Well as possible, I don't know how he would have been if I didn't come here. And why did you move I was out of the village when you disappeared?" Kai asked.

"Oh that, Tou-san got a little mad that I kissed someone and chased us out of the village, you can say we were married in the eyes of the villages."

"Yeah I can see that happening. Did you know Naruto has the full limit?"

"No and I have some good news for you, Kaa-san would be happy." Kushina stated as her eyes paled.

"You did it, so you are not just a carrier, that would explain why it was harder for you."

"Yeah, and Minato showed me the reports for whom he wants promoted by the next Hokage."

"Minato, I thought the current was Sarutobi?"

"Sarutobi died in the fight Minato was resurrected in that battle. And he is Naruto's father."

Kai started to laugh. "You mean to tell me that no one knew that?"

"Yep, we were married in a different nation after all."

"Well good luck, I trained him… oh that reminds me…"

"What did you do?"

"Not what I did but more on what these two fathers did…"

"And you agreed!"

"Hey at the time I didn't know you were alive, and I was his legal guardian at the time."

"Okay who are they?"

"Hiashi Hyuuga is marrying his daughter to Naruto, Hinata Hyuuga, and Zabuza Momichi is doing the same with his daughter, Haku."

"That's two girls and knowing the clan restoration act he needs three more… oh no, my baby."

"There, there right now the council only cares about Sasuke Uchiha because his clan was wiped out by one of there own."

"Nani, you're telling me I can't get revenge on Fugaku?"

"Yep, all dead, save Itachi and Sasuke, one of whom is a missing nin because of the massacre."

"Let me guess Itachi."

"Right, and what's more, is that Orochimaru is targeting Sasuke."

Several days later…

"Finally home." Naruto stated as he continued.

"Okay, so why me?" Tsunade asked Jaraiya.

"Do you want me as the Hokage or you?" Jaraiya retorted.

"I see your point. So why did you take him along?"

"I owe his father and aunt a few favors. That and I needed him to make a bet with you."

"You had that planed!"

"Oh Jaraiya and Tsunade… where's my money." Kai asked demonically.

"You didn't tell me she was here!" Tsunade yelled at her teammate.

"How much do you owe her?" Jaraiya asked.

"One million you baka." Tsunade quickly ran for the tower knowing that if she ran she would just be found again.

"Do you mind if you wait a few weeks ma'am?" Shizune asked as she bowed to Kai then ran off to catch her teacher.

In the Hokage's office…

"Ah, Naruto, Jaraiya you finished your mission now I can step down and live my second life happily." Minato happily stated.

"You, but how?" Shizune stated shocked.

"Well, let's just say I owe Orochimaru this life, but the next time I see him he won't like it." Minato stated.

"Why seal it in me?" Naruto asked.

"Well… I just couldn't use just any baby…" Minato started to say.

"No way, I'm related to you!" Naruto asked shaking.

"Hai, your mom's in the village as well, her death was a cover up so no one looked for her while she thought both of us died that night." Minato stated as he looked at Tsunade.

"Do you mind if I check you out medically?" Tsunade asked.

"Sure go right ahead." Minato stated as he walked over to her.

Tsunade started to scan him. "I don't believe it, everything where it belongs, no side effects, and it looks like you haven't aged at all. All because he missed up on his undead resurrection?"

"I believe so. Sorry about the villagers I found out who was behind it all, Naruto." Minato stated.

"Who was it?" Naruto wondered who hated him enough to try to make the entire village to kill him.

"Fugaku Uchiha, he didn't know squat about sealing arts yet the council believed every word he said. That and coupled with the fact that he wanted this position makes it all too easy." Minato stated with a frown. "They are refusing to allow you my last name because they will not listen to a word I say."

"They will me." Tsunade stated. "I'm the best medic in the five elemental nations."

"That's the other problem… the hospital is down in the dumps because the head doctor after you left decided to undo your hard work."

"No problem I just need three weeks and everything will be back up and running." Tsunade sat down in the leader's chair.

"Oh and I'm going to tell you a secret." Minato leaned forward. "Shadow clones work wonders on paperwork."

"Oh… Thanks." Tsunade stared at the small pile that Minato left her. "But why would I need to use that…" as two chuunins walked in with stacks of papers. "I just had to ask." She glanced at Minato and found him gone and so was everyone else. "**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**" Tsunade gained a twin.

**_A/N: I just love having Tsunade using clones to do paper work... why hasn't any of the Kages ever figured that the Shadow Clone is useful against their worst enemy? Now a good question is who gets promoted? And a little announcement the Sasuke retrivial ark is coming up, there will be changes._**


	27. Chapter 27: Promotions, Attacks, and Bet

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto. If I did Itachi would be a hero not pushing up daisies.

Chapter 27: Promotions, Attacks, and Betrayal…

In the Council Chambers…

"So the people selected for promotion is…" Tsunade started but was interrupted by a civilian.

"Sasuke Uchiha." The rich female stated without fear.

"Wrong, his name isn't one of the names on the list, but there is a mention of him he was too reckless and tried to interfere with another match so he isn't up for promotion. So as I was saying before I was interrupted, Naruto Uzumaki and Shikamaru Nara are the only two leaf ninja's on the list for our promotions." Tsunade stated as she looked at the councils.

"Well remove The Demon brat's name off the lists." The same individual stated.

"Sorry the other nations were handed this list as well and if Naruto is still a genin they might question why he wasn't promoted. He showed more skill than any of our other genins that was entered." Tsunade stated reading the report on Naruto. "He beat Gaara of the desert by removing the sand that protects him, beat Neji with skill and cunning, more on the cunning side on that match and beat Temari no Sabaku with one attack. So why should we not promote him and make the other countries wonder why, and try to get him to join them?" Tsunade stated convincingly.

"I agree while my nephew's defeat was underhanded he did use some skill to dodge my clan's most devastating move, and then returned it whole heartedly. He didn't use any demonic Chakra at all in his match with any of his opponents so all of his fights were fair." Haishi stated.

"And how did he use your clan's attack you surely wouldn't teach that to an outsider?" Another civilian asked as the civilian council tried to figure a way around promoting Naruto.

"A bloodline limit that was only found in Uzu." Haishi stated as he smiled.

"A bloodline limit we never heard of?" Dr. Tsumura asked shocked that she didn't find it.

"It highly unusual as it is not a common site out side Uzu, the Kokugen is as I say a rarity. I believe that Kai or Kushina Uzumaki could tell us more about it than I could." Haishi stated again finding a more common ground that undermined the Civilian Council's Control on the village.

"Fine, we will relent, but he fails at anything unless another witness can testify why demote him." One of Sarutobi's ex-teammates stated with mild distaste.

"Any complaints about Shikamaru Nara?" Tsunade stated.

"Why him he lost his round." A poor merchant asked.

"Skill, he deceived his opponent so he could accomplish his goal and his mother would probably ground him for life. So any more questions?" Tsunade asked and cringed when a civilian raised their hand. "Ask away."

"Could we find out who Haku Momichi is engaged to?" the poorest member asked.

"Denied that is for Zabuza and I to know as well as the other side of the contract, and I refuse to say who the other contractor is."

"Hai." The council finally broke up at that point.

In the Hokage's office…

"Genma, Raidou, get me Naruto Uzumaki and Shikamaru Nara." Tsunade ordered.

A little bit later…

"Shikamaru, Naruto, you both were selected to be promoted to chuunin, so congratulations for your hard work." Tsunade stated from behind her desk.

"Okay, how troublesome I tried my best not to get promoted." Shikamaru stated.

"Great, Sasuke is going to flip, and I don't want that to happen." Naruto complained.

"What you both are trying to get out of being promoted?" Tsunade asked enraged.

"Not anymore…" Both Chuunins stated as they grabbed their new vest and ran.

"Better." Tsunade stated as she started to work again.

In team ten's meeting place…

"Where is lazy bone, Choji?" Ino asked wondering.

"I don't know Asuma said when he gets here we will be surprised." Choji answered.

"Sorry I'm late but the Hokage wanted to see me." Shikamaru stated as he walked up.

"Sorry but make… a… better… you got promoted!" Ino shouted as she turned to face her late teammate.

"So troublesome… and all I did was surrender after beating Temari in the finals. Oh and Naruto was promoted as well." Shikamaru stated as he sat down with his teammates.

"I would have wondered if he didn't he showed way more skill and cunning then any other person there." Ino stated remembering that she forgot about Sasuke after watching Naruto's fights. 'I wonder… is Hinata willingly going to share Naruto… wait she was being friendly with that new girl!' "So Naruto and you are the only ones promoted?"

"Hai. Well I need to break the news to my folks. Tell Asuma that's where I am." Shikamaru got up and started to walk home.

Team seven few minutes after Kakashi showed up…

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Frankly I don't know." Kakashi answered back.

"I don't care, train me." 'I'm going to be a chuunin soon.' Sasuke ordered.

"Sorry I'm late." Naruto stated as he came up wearing a new vest.

"Dope, lose the vest only Chuunins and higher can wear those." Sasuke demanded.

"Well Sasuke I am a chuunin so I can wear this." Naruto replied.

"How, I should be the one wearing it not you." Sasuke threw a punch at Naruto which missed because Naruto moved to the side. "Hold still." Sasuke went for another punch but was stopped by Kakashi.

"Enough, the Examiners chose him and not you Sasuke so attacking him is pointless, and the reason you weren't selected was what happen in your match and the last round. You didn't show any improvement and you interfered in another match." Kakashi stated. "And the next time I see you aim Chidori at a teammate, expect a Raikiri." Kakashi walked off soon followed by Naruto.

"I have to tell Aunt Kai." Naruto stated as he followed Kakashi and soon disappeared in smoke.

At Kai's house…

"So you know I'm a chuunin?" Naruto asked all of his family.

"Hai, Minato told us when he walked in." Kai stated.

"Well you're on your way to the top like you planned." Kushina stated. "Kai told me what your goal is."

Knock, knock.

"Yes?" Kai asked as she opened the door.

"Naruto is needed for a mission, Sasuke defected the village." Shikamaru stated tired.

**_A/N: Boy does Tsunade not like having people back talk her... now for more interseting news, the next chapter is the second major arc of this story. There will be cliff hangers so don't flame me on them. And no Sasuke does not die during this, but something does happen that should have in the manga/anime. As of now Ino is thinking more about Naruto than Sasuke, but has not made any moves on it. BTW all of the members of the harem is at most one year older than him, with that said I'm willing to give people another chance, PM me who you think is in the Harem!_**


	28. Chapter 28: Choji Vs Jirobo…

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto. If I did Itachi would be a hero not pushing up daisies.

Chapter 28: The Rescue Sasuke Mission… Choji Vs Jirobo…

"So Shikamaru who's going on this mission?" Naruto asked as they ran through the village.

"Anyone we find." Shikamaru answered wondering who they could get.

"So anyone could join you two, I think this might be a good way to thank you for opening my eyes." Neji stated as he walked up.

"So that makes three, I know how Choji is on a mission so we need to pick him up and we need a second tracker." Shikamaru stated as he stopped in front of a house. "Help me finish the bag of chips."

As the started to eat the chips, Neji took a few, Choji came out but right as he was about to eat the last chip a dog at it. "Akamaru I'm going to…"

"Please don't Choji or could you not see that he was picking on you?" Kiba stated. "What's with the informal gathering?"

"Sasuke is defecting and we need to bring him back. Right now we have ten minutes before we head out to find as many ninjas to go on the mission." Shikamaru stated.

"So we have five members." Kiba stated.

"Try six." Neji stated as he pointed up and Lee did a face plant.

"So my rivals are going to bring back Sasuke?" Lee stated in his usual manner.

"Lee, sometimes I wish you stop acting like Gai." Neji stated with his hand in his face.

Ten minutes later…

"Okay since there are six of us… I want Kiba in the first position, I will be in the second position, Lee will be third in the line, Naruto, you're in the forth point, followed by Choji and Neji, I want you to be are eyes in the back so that way the people spotted with Sasuke doesn't get behind us." Shikamaru stated as they started to head off.

After a few cannon scenes later… (**A/N: If you read Blind Fury you would know that if I added a team member just add them to the scene.**)

"Choji will be fine." Shikamaru stated as they left Choji behind and continued.

"Alright but if he doesn't that means we might have more to deal with." Neji stated as he feared the worst. "But I hope your right… for once I truly believe."

With Choji…

"**Ninja art: Body Expansion, Arms!**" Choji yelled out as his arms grew larger to hit the Sound Nin that he was fighting.

"Not bad." Jirobo stated as he shrugged the attack off. "But to defeat me it would take more than trash, like you. Don't you get it, they got rid of you because your trash." Jirobo stated gleefully.

"Never insult me… and don't insult my friends!" Choji yelled out as he took the yellow food pill. "And I'm going to make sure you know that you will not succeed in your plan."

"Small talk… and you are…" Jirobo started to say but Choji jumped into the air and expanded to the size of a blimp and came hurtling down. "Okay now you got my full attention." Jirobo stated in his CM2 state and tossed Choji in to the air and then punched him in the gut.

"W-w-w-what is that?" Choji stated as he got back up from that last blow, Choji pulled out the container that once housed three food pills, but now only held a red one. 'If I take this I might be able to win but I won't be able to catch up… Well no matter he insulted Shikamaru and I will never let anyone say that about him.' Choji thought as he took the third and most dangerous of all of his family's food pills.

"What a foolish little boy you think you have a chance?" Jirobo stated as he got ready for any type of jutsu.

"For my friends… it ends here, I will defeat you." Choji stated as he walked over to Jirobo and punched him.

'That actually hurt.' Jirobo thought as he was slammed into the ground.

"And now it's over." Choji stated as he pulled his arm back and gathered all of the chakra he could muster and slammed it into Jirobo, not expecting that Jirobo would catch the punch.

"You know kid I need a bit more Chakra than that to replenish what I used against you." Jirobo stated as Choji started to collapse but two blurs went over his head as he fell and Jirobo got up, one was blue and was spinning and the other was yellow…

**_A/N: I know Cliff hanger that will not be answered on the next chapter... I will reveal what happens at the end of theis fight later on, this is one of two that I will have planned. I'm not that good with Choji as the main fighter as you can tell, but this is a lot better than his Exam fight. Now if memory seves me right Neji's fight is next. Like the change?_**


	29. Chapter 29: Neji Vs Kidomaru…

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto. If I did Itachi would be a hero not pushing up daisies.

Chapter 29: The Rescue Sasuke Mission… Neji Vs Kidomaru…

"Guys stop for a moment." Naruto yelled out as he walked near a tree with a kunai. "This way Choji can find us when he wins." Naruto than jumped and caught up to the group.

After a bit…

BOOM! "What was that?" Kiba asked shocked about the explosion.

"That probably was Choji using a jutsu." Shikamaru stated.

"Well… it seems like we caught up." Neji stated wondering why they stopped.

"They think their friend is catching up. So why don't we use this as an opportunity." Shikamaru stated as he created a plan.

With the sound three-some with barrel…

"Where is that fat bastard?" Tayuya snapped.

"Don't worry he won't fail." Kidomaru stated.

"Well he sure is taking his fucking time that fucking fool. He probably fucking gorged himself on their fucking chakra." Tayuya stated loudly.

"Well you can stop complaining here he comes now." Sakon stated.

"About fucking time, here you fucking bastard." Tayuya angrily stated as she prepared to toss the barrel.

"Tayuya hold on to it." Sakon stated as he went and punched 'Jirobo'.

"What gives?" Shikamaru asked as the henge broke.

"NO FUCKING WAY DID THAT FAT BASTARD LOSE TO A BUNCH OF SNOT NOSE FUCKING BRATS!" Tayuya snapped.

"Whoa… and I thought my mom on her cycle was scary." Shikamaru grumbled much to the surprise of the two other males there.

"WHAT DID YOU FUCKING SAY?! YOU FUCKING LITTLE FUCKER." Tayuya's curse mark started to appear.

"Hey shouldn't you take that bucket to Lord Orochimaru, Tayuya?" Kidomaru stated. "I can handle them. All five of them. I take it that they left one to fight Jirobo. I can stall them long enough for him to catch up."

"Fucking damn it you just know how to fucking piss me off you better fucking beat their fucking asses so I can fucking kick yours." Tayuya yelled as she left with Sakon, carrying the bucket. "That way you can carry the shit head."

Now with the full group skipping a few cannon scenes…

"Go I can take him, Naruto, your eyes are better than mine." Neji stated as he locked eyes with Kidomaru. "And anyone of the Hyuuga clan could beat him… even Lady Hinata."

"Kick his sorry ass Neji." Naruto yelled as he leaped away.

"Hey Naruto." Lee looked at both his teammate and friend. "Don't lose I want that spot for the second person to beat you." Lee left.

"Too troublesome… if Choji runs into you tell him we are a lot farther in." Shikamaru stated.

"I don't know why Naruto is so sure you can win but no matter, I can still track them." Kiba stated as he left.

"So now it's just the two of us." Kidomaru stated as he watched Neji move into a certain stance. "So this is the famous style of the Hyuuga clan."

"You're in range." Neji stated as he shifted stances.

"What range?"

"**Eight Triagrams: Sixty-fours palms! Two Palms!**" Neji slammed into Kidomaru with the two hits. "**Four palms, Eight Palms!**" Neji yelled out as he kept moving Kidomaru slamming him with hits and right into a tree. "**Sixteen Palms, Thirty-Two Palms!**" Neji sent Kidomaru through the tree and followed still hitting him with even more hits. "**Sixty-Four Palms!**" Neji slammed Kidomaru with both hands and sent him flying a bit away. "There… Nani!" Some orange pieces fell off of Kidomaru's body.

"How do you like that I blocked your attack with that special armor of mine." Kidomaru stated before kicking Neji into the ground and then leaped into the trees. "**Kuchiyose No Jutsu!**" A giant Spider appeared.

"Where did he go?" Neji was shocked but not addled as he activated his clans blood line limit. "**Eight Triagrams: Palm Rotation!**" Neji spun right there deflecting several spikes and then tossed a kunai were the spikes came from.

'Damn that was close… how did he figure where I was… do his eyes allow him to see everywhere?' Kidomaru thought for a few moments before snapping a line, releasing hundreds of spikes from every direction.

"Hmmm… should have practiced with Tenten some more… **Rotation!**" Neji again rotated knocking away all the spikes. 'Hmmm… Tenten tried that herself, once and still couldn't find a weakness to rotation.'

'Hmmm… let's see, he can perceive any attack that I had launched but let's see him try to spin out of this.' Kidomaru thought as he cut another string that dropped baby spiders.

"I see… **Rotation!**" Neji spun and started slowing down. 'So that why we never use it tied up.'

'Hahahaha… I found a hole in his ultimate defense. Now for some more spiders.' Kidomaru thought as he cut another line.

'I have one choice…' "**Eight Triagrams: One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms!**" Neji started to move like a blur chopping away at the webs that the spiders left as the fell, not noticing or should I say in a blind spot an attack. "Argh!"

'Nani… why didn't he dodge it… unless he didn't see it.' Kidomaru set another volley behind Neji.

"**Rotation!**" Neji spun again blocking all but three of them. 'Damn how did he figure the blind spot so quickly…' Neji thought as he started to run pulling the spikes out from his back. 'But what would he do…'

"This time you die kid. And I have the means to do it." Kidomaru stated as he prepared a huge arrow and cut a line with another arm.

"Too many for either one I can use safely… **Eight Triagrams: Two-Hundred Fifty-Six Palms!**" Neji started to rapidly knock the spiders away from his body but like any normal person got tired, as an arrow came whistling by as Neji rolled forward dodging death by a few seconds.

"NANI! Can't he die like a normal person! Now he dies!" Kidomaru fired another arrow this time hoping to impale the kid this time.

'I know he knows about the blind spot but I can take advantage of that… there.' Neji used a bit of his chakra to push it away form his body, causing a massive explosion.

"I got him… Nani! Why can't I hit him!" Kidomaru prepared another arrow just for that purpose, fired it at the poor genin.

'Crap he fired another one aimed at the blind spot but that's not the problem I move my head it follows… which means it's tied to him… I got it… what Naruto did against me… but I'm not that good at timing.' Neji turned around and started to run towards the arrow and the string line connecting the arrow, but got hit in the leg instead by the arrow.

"**Kage Kunai No Jutsu!**" A voice shouted as Neji started to black out.

'That is one weird looking kunai…' Neji thought as he fell into dream land from the blood loss.

**_A/N: No Choji and Neji don't die... Any guesses on who took the fight over? This will fight and Choji's will be completed in another chapter... but it's not the next chapter. I still have plans for poor Neji. And the deal with Tayuya and Shikamaru will be farther picked on, in there fight. And I know the last move Neji used isn't real, but look it uses a set of eight, 2,4,8,16,32,64,128... so why 310 the next biggest attack in the games, if you follow the pattern it's 256. Enough of my rant so wait for the next chappy._**


	30. Chapter 30: KibaAkamaru Vs SakonUkon

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto. If I did Itachi would be a hero not pushing up daisies.

Chapter 30: The Rescue Sasuke Mission… Kiba and Akamaru Vs Sakon and Ukon…

"Well now they now know we are still following them, but we can use that against them." Shikamaru stated as the group continued.

A few moments later…

"Where the fuck are they?" Tayuya asked Sakon.

"How should I know?" Sakon snapped back.

"Why don't you fucking split apart and fucking look you fucking moron!"

"You know that is a bad idea." Sakon stated as he pointed to a few trees, not noticing that Tayuya cocking a punch.

"What the fuck is wrong with my fucking body?" Tayuya yelled out as she started to swing her punch.

"Those stupid genins again." Sakon yelled out, and then kicked Tayuya in the gut sending her into the barrel.

"What the fuck was that for?" Tayuya yelled out.

"Just take him and go, we can handle this." Sakon stated as the second head merged into his body.

"You just had to make me the last one to go huh?" Tayuya screamed as she leaped away.

With the team…

"Shikamaru, Lee, Naruto go I can take this guy with Akamaru. It's two on one for Pete's sake anyway she's heading North so head that way." Kiba stated as he gave Akamaru a food pill.

With the two combatants or four if you kept track…

"**Gatsuuga!**" Kiba roared out as two spinning blurs headed right for Sakon who was ripped right in two. "That was too easy…" Kiba stated as he stopped spinning.

"Your right, I'm Ukon." The left half stated as it grew a demonic looking form.

"And I'm Sakon." The right side stated as it also grew a demonic looking form.

"And your over your little head." Both twins stated.

After a little while of fighting…

"Akamaru, dynamic marking!" Kiba commanded as Akamaru jumped into the air and spun, you know what this attack is.

"Nani, your dead meat dog boy." Sakon yelled out as the twins had merged again.

"**Beast-Man fusion!**" Kiba yelled out as a giant two-headed dog was now standing in front of Sakon and Ukon, whom had split. "**Suuga!**" The dog stated as he started to rotate.

"It's so big it can't hit us Brother." Sakon stated as it stated to follow them.

"Then how does he know where we are?" Ukon yelled back, hiding behind a rock near his brother.

"I think we should show him a special summoning." Sakon yelled over.

"I agree." Ukon smiled.

"**Rashouman**!" They both yelled out as a gate appeared between them.

Bong! Kiba's transformation was stopped right there.

"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled out after getting his footing.

**_A/N: I'm mean, leaving it at a cliff hanger... I mean this fight was way over Kiba's skill level... they work better than Kiba and Akamaru. The next chapter finishes this fight. So now that the group split again they have there hands full Naruto and Shikamaru can lead this team, but Naruto knows that Shikamaru is a better leader. So out of the Sound Five whose left..._**


	31. Chapter 31: Kankuro Vs Sakon and Ukon…

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto. If I did Itachi would be a hero not pushing up daisies.

Chapter 31: The Rescue Sasuke Mission… Kankuro Vs Sakon and Ukon…

Three individuals in the forest…

"Gaara, I can take this one, go." Kankuro stated as he leaped away towards the battle.

With Kiba…

"Damn it… sorry boy, we're done for." Kiba stated as the two sound jonin walking towards him.

"So all that bravado you had is gone?" Sakon stated.

"How utterly boring." Ukon stated.

"Than why not take me on?" A black blur stated as he landed between Kiba and the demon duo. "And I thought my brother was creepy when he starts going demonic." 'How did he change like that, all Baki said was that Zabuza stated you can't be strong unless you're protecting someone.' Kankuro's musing was cut short when they prepared to attack. "Well now I guess I can show you one of my puppets." Kankuro stated as he removed one off his back, which came to life as Kankuro moved his fingers.

"Ah, a puppet master, Orochimaru-sama told us to watch out for the hidden weapons." Sakon stated as the both rushed Kankuro.

"Too bad he can only block one of us." Ukon stated.

'Right into my trap…' Kankuro jumped and separated his puppet for a multi attack.

Ukon was hit by some of the knives. "Brother, with both of our immune systems working on it we can beat his poison." Ukon remerged with his brother.

'Trap one success.' "Uggh…" Kankuro was shocked that Sakon had his face in hand and was squeezing it.

"Die." Sakon stated as he squeezed even harder.

The wrappings on the second dummy started to unravel showing Kankuro… "Too bad you fell right into my show… I guess it's time to finish this." Kankuro brought his hands together which opened a secret compartment in the second puppet, which Sakon was pushed into by the first one, then the first one again split apart and impaled the second one multiple times. "You okay?"

"Yeah but Akamaru is out cold." Kiba stated wondering how the hell this guy beat those two with ease. "Who are you?"

"The name is Kankuro no Sabaku. My sister went up against the only two that was promoted in your village, and my Brother is the one I went up against."

"Oh, so why save my ass?"

"Well what other way for us to rebuild the peace treaty we had?"

"Political Marriage."

"Without that?"

"Saving some of our nins. Okay I get it… so thanks, how are the ones we left behind?"

"Well I don't know, Gaara does. So don't worry, your Kage sent out a second team full of medics behind your team." Kankuro stated hoping that was true.

"Kiba! Where's Akamaru?" Hana's voice reached the two.

"In my coat, we hit something kind of hard, couldn't tell what it was."

"Rashouman gate, well that is what Gaara told me he saw appear in the distance." Kankuro stated.

"Ouch, that would hurt nothing known can destroy those gates." Hana stated. "Let me look at Akamaru?" Hana bent down to check. "Well he is still alive but any more damage and he would be in a coma or worse." Hana stated as she looked up. "You're also not in any shape to continue. So OVER HERE DUMBASSES!"

**_A/N: Guess who's fight's next? And no it's not Naruto. He still onlyt fights Kimimaro and Sasuke. The start of the next fight is funny. The sound five lost yet another member... the sound duo is all that's left._**


	32. Chapter 32: Shikamaru Vs Tayuya…

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto. If I did Itachi would be a hero not pushing up daisies.

Chapter 32: The Rescue Sasuke Mission… Shikamaru Vs Tayuya…

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru droned as they rushed to catch up with Tayuya.

"You know Shikamaru, not all girls are troublesome." Naruto stated as he looked around.

"You know Naruto… Naruto why is your eyes pale?" Shikamaru stated in shock.

"Oh, I'm using my Doujutsu that runs in my kaa-san's family." Naruto stated as his eyes once again turned deep cerulean.

"Naruto what's with the change of direction?" Lee asked.

"She changed her direction, it's now northeast." Naruto stated.

In a few minutes…

"Kimimaro?" Tayuya asked shocked.

"Hand him over and where is the rest?" Kimimaro asked.

"Fighting some Leaf Nins sent after him. And what the fuck are you doing out of bed?"

"I still have some use left, handle the rest." Kimimaro left her standing there.

And now the group got there…

"Guys this is so troublesome… Naruto since you can find Sasuke do so and take Lee with you." Shikamaru ordered.

"You fucking think one of you little fuckers can fucking take me on?" Tayuya stated angrily.

"If you were blonde maybe… For some reason all blondes I know are annoying." Shikamaru stated tiredly.

"What the fuck did you fucking say you fucking kid?" Tayuya dropped her flute and started to clench her fists in hopes to calm herself down.

"You heard me, your not scarier than my mom, hell my blonde teammate yells better than you, my blonde friend is loud and troublesome, and the blonde I fought in the exams… is down right scary." Shikamaru stated with no trace of fear.

"You are going to fucking regret that fucking comment you fucking little fucking idiot." Tayuya's curse mark had already covered her skin and started to make her look demented. "And I will fucking kill you and all your fucking friends." Tayuya jumped at Shikamaru and swung a punch at him but stopped. "NO FUCKING WAY YOU CAUGHT ME AGAIN WITH THAT FUCKING SHADOW THING AGAIN!"

"You're right I didn't Shadow Strangle is a success." Shikamaru stated as a hand started to wind around her body and reach for her neck.

"I'm going to fucking rip you fucking apart!" Tayuya shouted as the hand now was being force down by her shear willpower.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru stated as she finally broke free and decked him.

With Temari and Gaara…

"I feel like I want to do something nearby; Gaara do you mind if I head off for a bit?" Temari asked weirdly.

"Go right ahead and save your boyfriend." Gaara stated with a monotone that is eerie.

"Why do both you and Kankuro say that?" Temari snapped. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"Yet…" Gaara mumbled as he leaped away.

"He always has to have the last word now… Shikamaru isn't my boyfriend, hell I lost to him in the exams and won the round… God that was embarrassing." Temari leaped in a different direction with a red face.

Back with Shikamaru…

"Stay the fuck still so I can fucking kill you." Tayuya shouted as she punched another tree that Shikamaru happened to be standing in front of, and yet missed him because he rolled away.

"Okay, now your tied with Ino…" Shikamaru stated as he dodged another hit by Tayuya.

"Just die!" Tayuya shouted as Shikamaru rolled right into a corner.

"So troublesome…"

"**Great Cutting Winds!**" A female voice shouted as a large gale pushed Tayuya from finishing off Shikamaru.

**_A/N: Now do people know what I had planned for Temari? Yes Temari being near a Jinchuuriki for most of her life would be effected by it in small ways... Gaara has a crappy seal. In a way I think I made Shikamaru act a little OOC. But hey not erverything is up to cannon._**


	33. Chapter 33: Cat fight…

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto. If I did Itachi would be a hero not pushing up daisies.

Chapter 33: The Rescue Sasuke Mission… Cat fight…

"Ah hi…" Shikamaru stated as he was getting a once over by his blonde rescuer, and the KI in the air just went through the roof.

"I take it she did this?" Temari asked with a verbal growl.

"Ah yeah, I kind of mad her angry."

"Who the fuck are you, his fucking girlfriend?" Tayuya demanded her absolute anger.

"Maybe… but why the hell do you fucking care?" Temari snapped her fan shut and leaped into the air swinging it down hard.

"Fuck if that fucking hit me I would have been fucking dead, you fucking bitch."

"**Great Cutting Whirlwinds!**" Temari opened her fan and swung and caused a minor tornado to form and rip up a small area of forest.

"Where the fuck is my fucking flute… oh fuck that's it!" Tayuya rushed at Temari and sent a punch only to hit solid steel plating.

"Like my fan's sides?" Temari smiled as Tayuya jumped away from Temari.

"That fucking hurt that's not a normal fucking fan."

"You're right it a war fan. But enough on my weapon for what you did… **Kuchiyose No Jutsu!**" Temari stated as she wiped blood over her fan, and swung it right at Tayuya.

"No fucking way!" Tayuya shouted as the winds/weasel threw her then buried her under ruble.

Temari quickly snapped around to find Shikamaru had indeed run off. "Come out, come out where ever you are; I was sent to back you guys up."

"Oh, that's good. How am I going to be able to look at anyone the same… so troublesome…"

"Well at least you're alive." Temari stated with a smile.

"You know that fucking hurt, bitch." Tayuya stated as she was very injured but was still standing.

"How the hell did you survive that?" Temari shouted as she spun around and bringing her fan to the ready.

"Soft landing. Too bad I got fucking buried I might not have been so fucking injured." Tayuya shouted as she drew back a punch and froze. "No fucking way you know I can fucking break out of this so why the fuck…" Tayuya never got to finish that sentence, her head was caved in.

"Shut the hell up." Temari shouted as she collapsed on top of Shikamaru, who already collapsed.

Two minutes later…

"What should we do?" A voice asked another.

"Prep those two for travel and the rest follow the trail of Kakashi to get the others." The voice of the leader who sounded like Shizune ordered.

"Wow… Blackmail…" Ino's voice was immediately recognized by Shikamaru.

"Troublesome… Blondes." Shikamaru stated groggily.

**_A/N: Now for some fun now there is only two chapters to the stuning finale of the Sasuke retrival... and the ending of Part one of this story, yes I decided to break this story up. Akatsuki, Orochimaru, and Sasuke all get there comeupance in part two. So the ending is chapter 41._**


	34. Chapter 34: Naruto and Lee Vs Kimimaro…

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto. If I did Itachi would be a hero not pushing up daisies.

Chapter 34: The Rescue Sasuke Mission… Naruto and Lee Vs Kimimaro…

"Lee there is someone up ahead be careful." Naruto ordered.

"Hai. If Sasuke leaves leave the one that's here to me." Lee asked.

"Good I trust you to hold him long enough for any back up that comes."

After a few moments…

"I was wondering if I was being followed." Kimimaro stated while looking at the barrel and not at them.

"Lee… good luck but right now we need to get to that barrel." Naruto ordered.

"Let me distract him." Lee stated as he rushed at Kimimaro and did a high spinning kick only to be stopped by bones. "Nani."

"Lee, it's a bloodline limit. **Rasengan!**" Naruto yelled out as he smashed a blue sphere right into Kimimaro but was surprised that it did nothing.

"Dance of Willows." Kimimaro started to draw a bone sword out of his body and start to rush at them.

"**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**" Naruto yelled out as two hundred Narutos appeared and destroyed with in minutes.

"Damn… Naruto, are you okay?" Lee asked concerned, when the barrel vibrated.

"Lee, drop the weights. I have to catch up to Sasuke." Naruto ordered as Sasuke erupted out of the barrel and took off running.

"Never fear Naruto I can do this." Lee stated as he looked to Kimimaro. "Time for me not to hold back." Lee took off again way faster than before. "Konoha Whirlwind!" Lee shouted as he spun in a perfect kick to Kimimaro's head.

"Not good enough." Kimimaro's body grew bones out of his shoulder to protect his head.

"Damn…" 'Wait that gift that Gai gave me yesterday…' Lee pulled out what looked to be candy. 'But he said only in emergencies and this isn't yet.' "**First Gate Open!**" Lee shouted as a cloud of chakra wrapped around him. "**Second Gate Open!**" Lee took off even faster than before and kicked Kimimaro around before he grew bones from all over the place. "Not bad… **Third Gate Open!**" Lee shouted as his body started to force even more chakra to be available. "**Forth Gate Open!**" Lee's skin turned red and the chakra that was surrounding him dispersed.

"What is wrong with this kid?" Kimimaro stated to no one else but felt a kick into his back and was sent into the air followed by another kick that sent him back down to earth. "Finger Bullet Drill!" Kimimaro yelled out as Lee stopped to take a breath and the bone projectiles came a bit to close, yet Lee moved out of the way.

"Okay, your fast. **Fifth Gate Open!**" Lee shouted as he rushed yet again this time by kicking rapidly and sending Kimimaro higher into the air. "**Reverse Lotus!**" Lee yelled out as he rapidly kicked Kimimaro in the air. "Arrgh!" Lee screamed out as his body fell out of the gate openings.

"It seems like your at you limits boy. Finger Bullet Drill!" Kimimaro stated angrily as he launched another wave right at Lee, only for them to be stopped by a wall of sand.

**_A/N: Oh no, poor Lee... wait sand? The next fight will be the last fight of the Sand Siblings... Naruto vs Sasuke is coming up soon, and trust me when I say the fight is completely different. Till then, you have to wait... but I will give a hint I do what Konoha should have done to Sasuke after he decfects. HAHHAHAHAHA._**


	35. Chapter 35: Gaara Vs Kimimaro…

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto. If I did Itachi would be a hero not pushing up daisies.

Chapter 35: The Rescue Sasuke Mission… Gaara Vs Kimimaro…

"You have gotten weaker." Gaara stated coldly to Lee.

"I didn't try this against you before and I would have been a lot worse if I did." Lee stated. "This guy manipulates the bones of his body as weapons."

"Hn." Gaara just stared at the sound nin.

"So another one joins the fight." Kimimaro stated as he tried to move.

"**Sand Burial!**" Gaara stated as he clenched his hand.

As the sand fell of the body. "That might have killed me if I didn't raise the calcium levels in my bones to protect me." Kimimaro lashed out at Gaara but a wall of sand got in the way. "Sand again." Kimimaro's curse mark started to reveal it's self.

"**Desert Tsunami!**" Gaara yelled out as a huge wave erupted out of the ground and crashed into Kimimaro. "**Imperial Sand Burial!**" The sand vibrated as the sand contracted on Kimimaro.

"Wow… you're powerful." Lee commented.

"No Naruto is stronger than I am. Hmmm…" Gaara looked back at the lake of sand when a bone fin erupted out of the ground.

"Die!" Kimimaro yelled out as he pulled his spinal cord out and sent it at Gaara.

"Hn." Gaara wasn't fazed by it as his sand barrier erupted in his defense.

"Nani! Fine. Bone Drill!" Kimimaro stated as his left arm was encased in heavy amounts of bone fragments that turned into a drill shaped object.

"**Shield of Shukaku!**" Gaara stated calmly with some hand seals and a sand idol in the shape of a Tanuki appeared around the bone whip/sword.

"Die!" Kimimaro slammed his bone drill into the defense and was stopped dead cold. "Why?"

"I gather minerals from all around to improve my sand… Konoha has deposits of diamonds in the grounds around here. So my sand has a bit of diamond dust in it. I learned from Uzumaki that just containing Sand, my attacks are predictable." Gaara made another motion and the sand barrier pushed the spinal cord away from him and then he placed his hands on the ground. "**Grand Desert Wave!**" Gaara yelled out as all the sand in the vicinity all rose up and swallowed the area flat. "**Desert Burial!**" Gaara yelled out as he touched the sand with both hands getting a massive shaking. "There, this time I buried him twenty miles underground. Nani!" Gaara quickly created to sand clouds for him and Lee, all around them was a bone forest.

"Die!" Kimimaro yelled out as he appeared out of the bone trees, scaring Gaara because the sand barrier was keeping him and Lee floating. In inch away from death was staring at Gaara.

Nearby…

"He died before he could kill me." Gaara stated as they rested against a tree.

"Why did you change?" Lee asked.

"Something that was said to me, protecting one's self doesn't make you stronger, protecting other does, words told to Zabuza, by a kid." Gaara answered looking towards the sky.

"Did he tell you who?" Lee asked with stars in his eyes.

"Naruto Uzumaki, but he never told me when he was told that." Gaara stated and reacted quickly when he felt a wave a demonic chakra from the direction of the Valley of the End. "Could it be?" Then a Platinum blonde blur ran past. "Just what are you, Uzumaki?"

**_A/N: A what blur... and what is that demonic chakra that Gaara felt? I know short but it leads directly into the next chapter. So till next time._**


	36. Chapter 36: The Valley of the End pt1…

Chapter 36: The Valley of the End pt1…

"Sasuke stop!" Naruto yelled out as they erupted next to the valley of the end.

"Dope… quit following me and go away." Sasuke stated as he looked at Naruto. "I want the power that Orochimaru can give me and the foolish village that betrays the strongest genin doesn't deserve it any more."

"You're a fool Sasuke. I don't want to fight you, but I will bring you back to Konoha to face charges." Naruto stated coldly.

"On what grounds, I left on my own warrant. And the council will not make me a missing nin." Sasuke stated laughing.

"Right, the civilian council… but missing nins fall under the ninja council, and they dislike traitors."

"Naruto just back off." Sasuke stated as he leaped to the other head.

"Sasuke, I said I will take you back!" Naruto jumped and punched Sasuke.

"So the dope wants a fight. **Fire style: Grand Fireball!**" Sasuke quickly went through the seals and blew a fireball at Naruto.

"**Water Style: Water Fang Burst!**" Naruto yelled out as he went through seals and an arc of water came out of the lake and blew apart.

"So you have some jutsus. **Water Style: Water Fang Burst!**" Sasuke stated as he mimicked Naruto's seals earlier and a water arc erupted out of the lake and almost made it to Naruto.

"Damn Teme. Can't you fight fair?" Naruto yelled out as he turned into a cloud of smoke.

"Nani!" Sasuke was surprised that he didn't notice.

"You know, Sasuke, you're not better than me." Naruto stated from behind Sasuke.

"How?"

"Simple you were distracted. And you're in range." Naruto's eyes paled as he assumed the correct position.

"How do you know that stance the Hyuugas wouldn't teach me that?" Sasuke was livid.

"I borrowed it from Neji. If you saw my match you would have seen me do it." Naruto stated as he felt the range create. "**Eight Triagrams: Sixty-four Palms!**" Naruto rushed at Sasuke faster than the other boy could react. "**Two Palms, Four Palms, Eight Palms, Sixteen Palms, Thirty-two Palms, Sixty-Four Palms!**" Naruto launched all the hits exactly like the Hyuugas would. "You might as well give up… I can just do that all over again.

"Dope just because you doujutsu can copy taijutsu doesn't mean I'm finished." Sasuke stated as black flames started to appear around his body. "And your going have to better than that to beat me." Sasuke stated as he grabbed Naruto and flipped them both off the statues head and fell to the lake.

"Not bad Sasuke, but why down here?" Naruto asked as he quickly got back up then started concentrating on the Rasengan as he heard bird chirpings. "**Rasengan!**" Naruto stated as it formed.

"**Chidori!**" Sasuke yelled out as he rushed at Naruto and was surprised that Naruto had a new jutsu. "So you think that's enough to stop Chidori?" Sasuke chided as both attacks slammed against each other, then sent both flying away. "Nani?"

"Just as I thought, two A-rank jutsus cancel each other." Naruto stated with a smile. _**'What… is going on here?'**_

"That is an A-rank, who taught you that?" Sasuke demanded.

"Jaraiya of the Sannins." Naruto stated quickly and got back up as he caught motion in his eyes and jumped away.

"Hold still so I can kill you, since I see you as a friend figure. I kill you I get the second stage sharingan." Sasuke stated demonically.

"You know Sasuke that's the first time you told me that. But I have plans for my life that doesn't end here." Naruto stated before getting kicked in the chin by Sasuke.

"Then I'm just going to kill you then." Sasuke stated as he started to get Naruto higher in the air. "Now goodbye." Sasuke wrapped around Naruto making sure Naruto's head was pointing towards the ground.

"Sasuke, you bastard." Naruto yelled out as they fell. _**'Something's not right…'**_

"Finally the dope is dead." Sasuke stated as he laughed, but stopped when a wave of pure chakra that was demonic washed over him.

"You know that actually hurt." Naruto stated as a red out line formed around him that resembled a fox.

**_A/N: This is not cannon! Uh oh the fox is awake, not to be rehashed but I think the cannon fight VoTE is the fact that Naruto had no actual trianing is the fact that Sasuke truly won that fight. Oh and thanks to Dragoon-tyjet for improved chapter one, if you want to look at it if you haven't read it yet. Yeah, yeah the end of this chapter was kind of anticlamatic, but this is nowhere near the end of this fight._**


	37. Chapter 37: The Valley of the End pt2…

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto. If I did Itachi would be a hero not pushing up daisies.

Chapter 37: The Valley of the End pt2…

Let's go back to the beginning of this arc…

"**Water Style: Uzu Dragon Bullet!**" Kushina yelled out as Choji fell down and Jirobo got back up, and her husband disappeared in a blonde blur in the direction of the others.

"Hey Kai, get the kid out of here." Kushina yelled out to her sister.

"Kush, good luck." Kai stated as she ran towards Choji and got him away from the fight. 'Okay, he's suffering from severe chakra exhaustion…' Kai thought as she looked over Choji's condition. "Kush… I need to get him back to Konoha. Can you handle the idiot?" Kai yelled to her sister.

"Yeah, I went a lot farther in my training than any Kaa-san knew I did." Kushina stated as she summoned her sword from the scroll. "And the fact remains, you're a better healer than me, and faster. Go!" Kushina yelled as Jirobo got back up.

"I don't know who you are but interrupting a fight of the sound four will get you killed." Jirobo stated with a scowl

"I was hoping for a fight. I still have some pent up anger." Kushina stated as she drew out a red-colored blade out of a scabbard. "Surprised?"

"You couldn't be the Red Death." Jirobo stated shocked.

"I guess you have heard of me." Kushina stated as she disappeared.

"That won't work on me." Jirobo yelled out as he punched the air behind him.

"True, it wouldn't if I did what was normal." Kushina stated from behind him. "I learned that from my husband. Too bad you will never know how to defeat someone like me." Kushina stated as she pulled her sword out of Jirobo. "May you rot in hell, bastard. I wonder if Minato found the others." Kushina thought as she continued into the forest.

"Lady Kushina, may we assist you?" A group of medics stated as they approached.

"Sure, who's your team leader?" Kushina asked.

"That would be me." Shizune stated as she leaped next to Kushina. "Choji's condition is stable, but Tsunade is taxed trying to heal him. So we shall continue.

Elsewhere…

"Kakashi, why are we not heading for the village?" Pakun asked.

"I thought it was odd that I saw Choji in the sky so I decided to help his team out." Kakashi stated as he leaped through trees.

At the end of Neji's fight…

"**Kage Kunai No Jutsu!**" Minato yelled out as he tossed one of his kunais that he made for Flying Thunder God.

"Nani!" Kidomaru yelled out as a volley of kunais missed him. "You missed, get better aim."

"They did what they need to do. **Flying Thunder God!**" Minato yelled out as he focused on the falling kunais and turned into a yellow blur.

"No way…" Kidomaru stated as he felt like he was hit from every direction.

"Actually you're lucky I was being nice." Minato stated jokingly. 'That boy looks like he is in pain, but no where near fatal, that's good.' Minato quickly picked him up and tossed one kunai into the distance and became a dual color blur.

After the medic team and Minato caught up to each other…

"Good, I can get him back to Konoha quickly but if you need backup drop this kunai." Minato stated as he handed a tri-prong kunai to Shizune. "See ya soon Kush." Minato tossed a kunai again into the distance.

Back to the previous chapter…

In Naruto's Mindscape…

"**What arrogance."** The Kyuubi stated as Sasuke stated what he did.

"What are you doing awake?" Naruto yelled out.

"**You could blame it on the kid that slammed you head first in the ground. Well I'm lucky you didn't draw upon my chakra any time before now."**

"What does that mean?"

"**I was used. Some Uchiha summoned me to your pathetic village and made me attack. If you used any of my power before I would have still been in their control."**

"But they are all dead save two."

"**Three, the boy you're fighting, the one he wants to kill, and the one that help kill their clan. I will tell you about it later. But first why?"**

"Why what?"

"**Why fight for him?"**

"If I don't it would be a failed mission, and I might lose my rank…"

"**Either way I look at this you lose your rank regardless, success or fail. You succeed they say you used to much force, you fail they say you used to little force. So either way you lose."**

"I know that… I feel that someone is coming."

"**Use that as means for this mission to be put as a fail and keep your rank. Fight using my power, if I was still under the sharingan, it would hurt you. But as seeing that I'm not you can use it for your own gain."**

"Fine. But you better be right." Naruto stated as red water started to seep out of the seal.

Outside of Naruto's head…

"You know that actually hurt." Naruto stated as he got back up with a fox outline around him.

"How… you're supposed to be dead?" Sasuke stated backing up.

"Sasuke, there is some things you never had the privilege to know." Naruto stated as he went to all fours.

"Dope you might think your special but I'm far more than you." Sasuke stated as he reactivated his curse seal.

"You're an idiot." Naruto chided as he punched with his hand.

"Was that supposed to intimidate me?" Sasuke laughed as he stated that but jumped when a red claw appeared. "What was that?"

"Oh that… you have no need to know." Naruto stated as he leaped into the air swiping at Sasuke.

"I refuse to go back to that worthless village. **Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bullet Drill!**" Sasuke yelled out as he went through all the seals needed for it stopping on the tiger seal and blew out a massive dragon at Naruto.

**_A/N: This fight is just begining... I should tell you this was just a filler chapter... How do you like the fact that I finally revealed what happened to Choji and Neji? And where is Kakashi heading to? The real change happens in the next two chapters. Oh and the Chapter count for this part of this story like the actual manga, so I'm spliting it in two, maybe three, is 41 chapters, so this fight doesn't take too long. So bye for now, oh and you might want to look at Chapter one I have changed it a bit and there is a thank you at the bottom of my Blood line list to find out who helped._**


	38. Chapter 38: The Valley of the End pt3…

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto. If I did Itachi would be a hero not pushing up daisies.

Chapter 38: The Valley of the End pt3…

Naruto roared at the fire dragon destroying it. "You know Sasuke, you're predictable."

"No way, I can't lose like this. I refuse to lose to some idiot." Sasuke shouted as the curse mark started to spread farther along his body. "And I will kill you!" Sasuke yelled as he rushed at Naruto.

"Again with the threats." **'Nice bloodline limit…'** 'Leave it alone.' **'One of my creations is still around…'** 'Wait what!'** 'My, my… you already have the second stage… well with me it's unlimited right now so use it all you want.'** 'Fine but you have some explaining to do.' "You're back in range, Sasuke."

"Not this time Dope, **Fire Style: Dance of the Flying Meteors!**" Sasuke stated as he lobbed over thirty small fireballs.

"I see…" Naruto commented as he disappeared from that spot. "Distractible fire with kunais within, nice." Naruto stated again behind Sasuke.

"How quaint, you are a dope." Sasuke stated as he did a round house kick.

"Dope, couldn't you come up with a better nickname?" Naruto stated as he ducked then threw a left punch that missed because Sasuke side stepped but he didn't avoid that claw attack that followed.

"Why can't I see that claw when it comes at me?" Sasuke yelled at Naruto.

"Maybe because you have to look at it's eyes first to track it… problem is you can't." Naruto chided as he threw another punch that grabbed Sasuke and threw him into the air. "**Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet!**" Naruto yelled not doing any seals and a water dragon burst from the lake.

"How can you use a seal less jutsu like that?" Sasuke stated barely standing. "It takes years of practice to make a jutsu seal less." Sasuke got his footing back. "And when I kill you I will make sure to learn how to do that!" Sasuke yelled as the curse seal spread even more.

"You know Sasuke, your starting to sound like a broken record." Naruto chided. "Where's all your skill, power?"

"Skill, ha, I'm way more skilled than you. Power, I'm a lot stronger than you. So why can't I hurt you. **Fire Style: Magma Dragon Rush!**" Sasuke went through several seals ending a tiger and blew out a orangish-red dragon that seemed to make the lake bed steam.

"Dang Sasuke, how long did it take you to learn that?" Naruto chided as he ran up one of the cliff faces followed by the dragon then running back down to the lake.

"All that time I was home alone I searched that compound for more powerful jutsus to use on my brother. This one is classed as an S-rank fire jutsu because of the danger to the area when used." Sasuke stated gleefully. "And no one has ever survived a direct hit." Sasuke started to laugh as the dragon nailed Naruto.

"Well than count me the first." Naruto stated as the tail slammed into the lake creating a wave, stopping the dragon cold.

"I will beat you; I'm far more special than you!" Sasuke's curse mark went all over his body, now in curse mark stage two. "So this is the power that Orochimaru can give me."

"Sasuke, you know he just wants your eyes." Naruto stated as he landed near Sasuke.

"I know, but I will kill him before that would ever happen." Sasuke stated before he was grabbed by a red claw that tossed him around into one of the legs of Madara. "Not bad Naruto… You know why they call this place The Valley of the End?"

"Yeah, the place that Hiroshima Senjou fought Madara Uchiha to defeat. Your clan has a losing streak here." Naruto stated as he stood up tail wagging.

"Correct." Sasuke stated as two wings burst out of his back. "I plan on letting History not to repeat." Sasuke stated as he started to do hand seals. "**Dark Chidori!**" Sasuke stated as his left hand is engulfed by electrical energy.

"So this is how it ends… **Rasengan!**" Naruto stated with a frown as the Rasengan formed into the palm of his hand.

In the forest nearby…

"I hope I can get there before it's too late." Kakashi stated to Pakun.

Back in the valley…

"**Chidori!**"

"**Rasengan!**"

Boom!

**_A/N: Now that's a Cliff-Hanger... what will the outcome be, will Kakashi stop the Mad Uchiha, does Naruto defeat Sasuke, does Sasuke defeat Naruto... find out in the aftermath... Well guess on what happens next?_**


	39. Chapter 39: The Aftermath…

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto. If I did Itachi would be a hero not pushing up daisies.

Chapter 39: The Aftermath…

As everything clears…

"Dope you actually thought you could beat me?" Sasuke stated, still in Curse Mark 2, as he towered over Naruto. "Don't bother answering me." Sasuke stated as he went through the seals needed for Chidori. "Now you will give me what I deserve, power to beat my brother." Sasuke stated with such an evil smile, it made him look like a demon. "**Chido**… Argh!" Sasuke screamed in pain as one of his Curse Mark 2's wings was clipped by another person with an electrified hand.

"I told you Sasuke; use Chidori on a teammate again to expect a Raikiri." Kakashi stated as he turned to face Sasuke holding what appears to be a mutated hand. "And you disappoint me. You rather find shortcuts to everything; you wonder why Naruto got promoted, because he works for it." Kakashi stated as he shifted.

"How dare you, I'm the last Uchiha and you injure me." Sasuke angrily stated as he glared at Kakashi. "How about I kill… arrgh…" Sasuke yelled out as he started to collapse. "What is going on?"

"Now, now Sasuke-kun. I'm lucky that Orochimaru sent me to collect you." Kabuto stated as he caught Sasuke and shushined to Madara's head. "I know I could fight you Kakashi, but there still a chance that Naruto-kun could wake up." Kabuto ran off with a yelling Sasuke.

"Let me go so I can finish that dope!" Sasuke yelled as Kabuto ran off.

"Sorry that I didn't make it to stop this Naruto." Kakashi stated as he lifted Naruto using one hand and leaped away.

After a few moments…

"Kakashi-san, where is the Uchiha?" One of the medics asked.

"It will be announced in the village." Kakashi stated before tossing that medic the wing clipping he took. "Make yourself useful don't lose that." Kakashi rushed to find the rest of the team.

"What the hell is it?" The medic yelled in surprise, then tried to keep up, that is till another medic felt sorry for him and help him carry it.

Back in the village…

"Lady Tsunade, why is only five members of that team back already?" Danzo asked.

"I sent a team of medics to help them back after I saw several omens, Danzo. You should know how I view winning bets." Tsunade retorted back as she continued to work on paperwork.

In the hospital…

"Choji will be fine, now that I been given the antidote for that red food pill. Deer antler… who would have thought." Tsunade stated as she looked in on Neji to find him recouping nicely.

"So when will Neji be available to be working again?" Hiashi asked concerned for his nephew.

"By the end of the week Hiashi but nothing hard." Tsunade went to check on Kiba.

"How is Akamaru?" Kiba asked.

"Doing fine from what Hana told me… any later and he might have been dead." Tsunade stated as she walked out of the room.

"How's Naruto?"

"Hasn't reported in yet."

"Lady Tsunade, Kakashi returned with the last member of the retrieval team." A nurse reported to her. "And he also has something for you to check on."

"Let me check on that first." Tsunade quickly walked the hallway.

In Naruto's room…

"I failed didn't I, Baa-chan?" Naruto asked tiredly.

"Yes but Kakashi brought something with me that puzzling me. Every time I scan it, it comes up Sasuke."

"What does it look like?"

"A giant human hand with webbing between each finger."

"That must have came off of Sasuke's Curse Mark second state… I wonder how?"

"That's because I Raikiried it off." Kakashi stated as he watched over his student.

"So that's what they were talking about… so far each of the team members that is still awake or those that fought after them stated that each of the ones they fought looked like monsters. Are you telling me Sasuke fell into Orochimaru's hands?" Tsunade asked Kakashi.

"Yes Kabuto took him out of the fight after I got there… I could have gave chase but I was more worried that they might double back to kill Naruto for Sasuke." Kakashi stated as he leaned against the wall. "Sasuke was adamant that he kill Naruto, for the power up the Sharigan."

"That will be a problem." Tsunade stated as she got up to leave. "The only two members that left with little injury is Lee and Shikamaru, Kiba's hurt a little bit but has a concussion, Choji is stable but still critical, Neji has severe blood loss, and you who needs to rest a bit." Tsunade stated as she looked at Kakashi. "Your orders are to make sure he stays in bed. And that no one tries to kill him." Tsunade ordered before leaving to pick up the wing.

Later in the council chambers…

"Honored Elders… I have grave news the mission that I sent two chuunins and four genins on was a failure, not for the lack of trying. We now have a missing nin on our hands now." Tsunade stated to the council.

"Who was sent on the mission?" one of the elders asked.

"Immaterial for the fact remains that Sasuke Uchiha defected and almost killed a member of the retrieval team has joined up with another missing nin from our village if you do not declare him a missing non I will take this up to the fire lord." Tsunade snapped at the council.

"Why would we do such a thing?" A civilian council member asked.

"That is not your concern is it this is a ninja matter not a civilian matter." Tsunade retorted.

"What Evidence do you have that Sasuke truly defected from our village?" Danzo asked knowing that she was in her office the entire time.

"Simple Danzo I had you stay in my office with a shadow clone. I medically scanned this thing." Tsunade stated as she hefted the wing up to the podium. "And each time I did it came back as Sasuke Uchiha, now you and I know that Sasuke's hands don't look like this. That's when I realized that all the members of the retrieval have stated that they ran into jonin level opponents that could morph into stronger forms, these forms don't look human." Tsunade stated as she shivered at the wing. 'Wonder what else my ex-teammate has in store for us?'

"You expect us to believe this?" Danzo asked.

"Dr. Tsumura, you're an ex-medic could you scan this?" Tsunade stated as she looked at the civilian side.

"Sure if it would clear the last Uchiha." She snapped as she walked up and scanned it and turned pale. "It shouldn't be possible. But this is Sasuke Uchiha but I never seen this on him before." She glared at Tsunade wondering where the hell she got it from.

"All in favor of placing Sasuke Uchiha as a missing nin?" Tsunade asked, surprised that all of the council raised their hand including some on the civilian side. "Then it's settled in the next bingo book Sasuke Uchiha will be placed as an A-rank missing nin. For his knowledge and skill, as he does know the Chidori. To be brought back alive for trial. If dead he would be at half value to us." Tsunade started to leave.

"Now about the Clan Restore Act." Asuka Haruno asked the Hokage.

"What of it?" Tsunade stopped and asked.

"Since we still have a clan with a few members in it. We should try to promote it's growth that way we know that we will always have it in our village." Asuka stated as she looked to the rest of the council.

"And what does this clan have to offer us?" Danzo asked, miffed that he lost the Uchiha boy.

"The Kokugen, it might not be as powerful as the Sharigan. But it's still a powerful blood line limit as shown in the recent chuunin exams." Asuka stated with a pointed glare at Hiashi.

"And what members do we have of the said clan?" Inoichi asked wondering why no one brought it up before.

"Kushina Namikaze, Hikari Uzumaki, and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, since we still haven't fully decided to let him have his father's name or not, all three process the blood line limit that I was talking about." Asuka stated before sitting down.

"Ah yes, the mysterious Kokugen, that we still haven't figure out if it is a bloodline limit or not?" Danzo stated smiling.

"Wrong Danzo, I recently checked Naruto for problems he might have had on his recent mission. And it turns up that he has several genomes more than normal… Hiashi if someone has extra genomes does that normally come up as a blood line limit?" Tsunade asked a head of a blood line clan.

"Yes it always does." Hiashi answered liking the fact that Danzo was pissed.

"So who are we going to place in as his wives?" Tsunade not liking how that sounded.

"Well Hinata is already on that list." Hiashi stated before leaning back into his chair.

"And Haku as well, what, I did say she was spoken for right?" Zabuza stated to the rest of the council.

'Ino will kill me for reading her diary…' "Place Ino on the list." Inoichi stated

"Hmmm… he should have someone that has no extra skills, I say put Tenten on the list since she has no extra skills and she has no known bloodline limit if she even has one." Himura stated as she looked over the lists of single kunoichis in the village.

"And since I brought this up, place Sakura there as well." Asuka stated with a frown.

"So Hinata Hyuuga, Haku Momichi, Ino Yanamaka, Tenten Yami, and Sakura Haruno, will be placed under careful watch to make sure nothing happens to them." Tsunade stated with a glare at Danzo. "Dismissed."

**_A/N: I did say I was going to reveal the girls soon didn't I? Tenten and Sakura were on the lists for a long time. Well, I wonder how they will take the news... find out in the next chapter._**


	40. Chapter 40: The Girls Reaction…

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto. If I did Itachi would be a hero not pushing up daisies.

Chapter 40: The Girls Reaction…

In Tsunade's office…

"Gemma, Raidou, Shizune!" Tsunade yelled out.

"Yes." Shizune stated when she popped her head in.

"Go get me Hinata Hyuuga and Ino Yanamaka." Tsunade ordered.

"Hai."

"You called for us?" the other two walked in.

"Get me, Haku Momichi, Tenten Yami, and Sakura Haruno." Tsunade ordered them and started to work on the light paper work.

After a few moments…

"Why does she want you?" Sakura asked outside the office.

"Why not ask her?" Hinata stated.

And they all walked in.

"Good enough that you all came in together." Tsunade stated as she looked at the last sheet. 'It can't multiply on its own now, can it?'

"Why do you want us?" Ino asked perplexed. "I'm wanted to visit my teammate in the hospital."

"Yeah, we all have one in the hospital." Tenten stated realizing that could be it.

"Hmmm… girls I'm not on a team." Haku stated getting several looks from them.

"So that's not it so why are we here?" Sakura stated.

"Hinata, do you have anything to add?" Tsunade asked.

"Ano… I'm just as curious as they are." Hinata stated a little scared.

"Well since this is a golden opportunity to tell all of you at once… your all being placed under the clan restore act for a budding clan." Tsunade stated.

"What!" Tenten yelled out.

"So who is it going to be?" Sakura asked.

"Well Sakura could say more about this clan since she was on a team with him."

"Well I hardly doubt it is Sasuke, since you said budding clan. So that means…" Sakura went down.

"Well that's nice…" Ino stated as she tried to figure out who her other teammates is. "So cool."

"Grr…" Both Hinata and Haku glared at Ino then realized that they had to share Naruto anyways.

"Wait your saying that it's Naruto?" Tenten stated a little shocked. 'He did change Neji, he brought back Tsunade… and I'm going to be one of his wives… I'm doomed.'

"So now that the ice is broken… you each have four days to get to know him before he trains with both Jaraiya, Minato, and Kushina for two years." Tsunade stated as Sakura who heard that.

"Wait so we're not going to get married right away?" Sakura asked.

"Correct, I want to make sure each of you knows how to handle minor healing and some other household things. Have a nice day." Tsunade stated as all the girls left her office and Tsunade looked at the pile of paperwork… 'How the hell.'

With the girls…

"Words from my teammate… Troublesome." Ino stated as they sat down at a restaurant.

"I'm happy about it." Hinata stated. "At least a little bit."

"Same here, but I thought I was going to share him with only one person." Haku stated.

"He's not that much of an idiot, I know that for sure." Sakura stated wondering why Tenten was quiet.

"I was trying to prove Kunoichis could be as strong as the men… but know I have to put a hold on that plan." Tenten stated.

"Well you could talk to Kai, she started to teach me chakra control lessons and some of them are tough." Sakura stated worried.

"Well now that we may become part of his clan could we learn that style I saw him use against Neji?" Tenten asked.

"Maybe… you have to ask her." Hinata stated as she looked around the area with her Byakugan. 'Our waiter has been missing for a good fifteen minutes… trouble.' "Girls let's go some where else. Someone wants to kidnap us." Hinata stated as she deactivated her limit.

After they left…

"Danzo-sama they left… before I could give them the powder." The waiter stated to a mic.

"Damn Hyuuga and their demeanor." Danzo yelled out.

In a practice field…

Two blurs were fighting at a high rate of speed; neither hit the other nor blocked the other. Till they felt the girls walk into the area. "Kush could you bring some extra food, they look hungry." Kai stated as she looked at the girls. "I take it you learned of the marriages." Kai stated as she walked up.

They all nod.

"Want to learn that." Kai asked.

Again they all nod.

"Well the first lesson starts after you get a full stomach and I don't like to see diets." She stated. "You burn what you eat in this style. And since your joining the clan… so we wait." Kai stated as she sat down next to the girls.

"That was faster than Lee with out his weights on." Tenten stated shocked. "So how much weight do you have on to move that fast?"

"None. That's all natural speed, as you progress in Broken Spring the kata gets faster and faster." Kai stated.

As Kushina come up with a scroll. "Foods here." Kushina stated as she unrolls the scroll.

"Ah ma'am…" Tenten starts to say but stops when she remembers the lesson on storage scrolls. "Cool."

After they all finished the meal…

"Now assume this stance it is known as the willow stance." Kai stated as she walked around the girls correcting mess-ups and her sister was as well. "Now hold this position for ten minutes."

Ten minutes later…

"When I say one, you will through a right punch." Kai stated as she continued to walk around them. "One!" They all threw a correct punch. "When I say two, you will do a left punch." Kai stated while being watched by her sister. "Two!" Kai stated as they all did a left punch. 'Hmmm… this is nice they are trying to prove that they are better than the others.' "When I say three you will kick up with your left leg. Three!"

After a few hours…

"INO! Where are you?" Inoichi yelled out as he went looking for his daughter.

"Hi, dad." Ino stated as she looked tired and was leaning against a wall. 'Damn she is merciless.' Ino thought back through all she learned. 'I can still hear her numbers.' "Dad, I'm beat… but I need to get to training ground five tomorrow at six." Ino stated before she fell asleep.

"What were you doing?" Inoichi asked his sleeping daughter as he brought her back home.

"One, five, seven… two, four, nine…" Ino mumbled.

"Those sound like katas… I see."

**_A/N: My, my... what is Danzo up to? And can paperwork can grow on it's own? And how will the males of the village take it that Naruto gets five girls, wait how will Naruto take it? And will the girls survive Kai's teaching Taijutsu? Till I update again, you must wait for those answers..._**


	41. Chapter 41: Naruto’s reaction and the tr

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto. If I did Itachi would be a hero not pushing up daisies.

Chapter 41: Naruto's reaction and the training journey…

A week later…

"Kaa-san. I'm back from… why are they here?" Naruto asked looking at the group of girls.

"Well… let's see I told you of all the laws of the village, right?" Kai asked Naruto.

"Yeah, that kind of explains it, we are a small clan… oh no." Naruto pales as he just realized.

"I think he figured it out." Sakura stated as she was doing a simple stretch.

"You know forehead, if I wasn't tired I would have hurt you for earlier." Ino stated as she stretched.

"Ah… you five are the choices that they made?" Naruto asked a little somber.

"You have a problem with that?" Tenten asked sitting down, she was finished with all the stretches.

"No, I was just wondering…" Naruto stated, and then mumbled, "…all the good looking girls. I'm going to be killed by my own friends."

"Well… you see Naruto, since Sasuke left they wanted to have another bloodline limit loyal to Konoha." Hinata ventured as she sat down next to Tenten.

"Okay… I know that part. But why were some of you chosen?" Naruto asked.

"Zabuza told me that he had that planned ever since he found out about my crush on you." Haku stated from behind Naruto.

"Don't do that!" Naruto yelped in surprise.

"Sorry, Kushina-sensei asked me to bring the food over here." Haku stated holding a huge scroll.

"Okay, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Sakura?" Naruto ventured hoping that they might know why they were chosen.

"Well I know why I was. No extra traits that I could damage the bloodline limit." Tenten stated with somewhat a pout.

"Ditto for me." Sakura stated as she looked at the scroll.

"Okay Ino and Hinata what about you two?"

"Tou-san requested my name; how he found out I don't know." Ino stated as she sat down next to the others.

"And Tou-san has refused to tell me why my name is there." Hinata lied. 'As if I will tell anyone that I snuck into my Tou-san's office and looked through his files when I was younger… damn him. He sped up my plans.'

After the meal…

"Time to get to know your future husband." Kai stated as she edged closer to the exit. "And no escaping Naruto." Kai left the area.

After a few hours…

"Naruto maybe you should walk all of them home." Kushina stated as she looked at Jaraiya.

"Sure. If you tell me where you all live I could walk you there." Naruto stated.

"Well I live closer than the others." Hinata stated and pointed to a huge wall. "But the entrance is on the other side. So by means of closeness Haku is closer in walking terms."

At Zabuza's house…

"About time brat, Haku say goodbye for now. Hey, Naruto, stay alive." Zabuza stated as he and Haku went in.

At the Hyuuga compound…

"Halt!" The guards shouted as they walked up.

"Stand down." Hiashi's voice penetrated the air. "Good to see you home safely, Hinata. Naruto, have a pleasent journey." Hiashi stated much to the confusion of Naruto.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"That is not for me to say." Hiashi replied.

"Okay, so which one lives nearby?" Naruto asked.

"I do… the flower shop should be around three blocks from here." Ino stated. "We live right above it."

At the Yanamaka's…

"Ino… good to see you home with out falling on your face." Inoichi chided.

"Couch for you tonight!" A loud voice sounded from a different room, which made Inoichi cringe.

"Thank you for bringing Ino home tonight. Take care of the others right now."

At an apartment complex…

"Sorry Naruto, you know I'm an orphan. We ran into each other at the orphanage. Well see ya." Tenten walked into her apartment.

And finally…

"Well good night Sakura-san." Naruto stated as they approached her home.

"Yeah, about how I acted when our team was first formed I'm sorry. Hey don't laugh." Sakura stated as she glared at Naruto who was laughing.

"I forgot all about that, Sakura. As my aunt told me, the past makes us who we are, but the decisions we make now change our future. You saying sorry about the past was courageous but not needed, I already forgave you. I know you said that so you could forgive yourself right?" Naruto asked.

"Hai." Sakura stated.

"Sakura come in now, and thank you Uzumaki-san. You are kind and forgiving, never lose that." Asuka stated as she walked back into the house following her daughter.

Back at the Uzumaki household…

"You want to do what!" Kushina shouted. "But that would mean he will not learn how to wield a sword."

"Honey, you could come with us and teach him yourself. I'm sure Kai, could give all those girls a work out on her own." Minato stated with a pleading look to Kai.

"I can, but I found something weird when I was teaching him nature controls when he was younger… the card split evenly, but there was something odd about the corners." Kai stated as she recalled the event. "One was wet and the other crinkled. Which normally would stand for Water and Lightning affinities."

"Correct but there never has been someone with three affinities." Jaraiya stated.

"I know why, and I caused it to happen." Minato stated shocking everyone in the room ro look at him. "Jaraiya what would you say the Kyuubi would be under?"

"Well seeing how fire jutsus washed right off I would say fire, but no earth jutsu could sink it either, so fire and earth." Jaraiya stated.

"Well that's not all of it. Remember each Biju had it's own ability, Ichibi-sand, Nibi-fire, Sanbi-water, Yonbi-lava, Gobi-all normal natures, Rokubi-lightning, Shichibi-earth, Hachibi-wind, and Kyuubi-Nothing."

"Nothing so how does that fit in to this?" Jaraiya yelled out.

"Nothing like in absolute nothing… void for more careful observations." Minato stated with his head in his hands. "The Kyuubi has the ability to negate any jutsu thrown at him, but Fire and earth he let hit him because they meant nothing to him. His nature is Fire, Earth, and void. The seal I made makes sure Naruto could control the fox by making Naruto's chakra balanced with the fox's. So Naruto having three natures is my fault."

"I would never have thought about that…" Jaraiya stated as he pondered the facts that he knew. "It would have happened. Or he gets only the wind nature if the fox was awakened early, thus the seal not balanced."

"Correct that was why I wanted him to be seen as a hero, not the monster." Minato stated as he looked at the moon through the window. "Now about that journey, it would have to be at least two and a half years, thanks to the body council he has to be here for the weddings.

"I'm back, Tou-san, Kaa-san, Ero-sannin, and Aunt Kai, something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"No nothings wrong we were just discussing on how to properly train you for later." Kai stated as she got up and left the room. "Your hole, not mine."

"Jaraiya told me some grave news, there is a group of missing nins that are s-rank, they are after the bijus which you happen to be carrying one. He wanted to take you on a training journey just him and you but I talked him out of just two people going, there's going to be four. Me, your Kaa-san, and Ero-sensei." Minato stated as he looked at Naruto.

"Out of curiosity how long till we leave?" Naruto asked wondering.

"Two days from now." Kushina stated as she looked at the other two shaking their heads. "Tomorrow!"

"Hai, Tsunade told me that I could start training him once he was released by her." Jaraiya stated.

"Fine, so anything else?" Kushina asked.

"How long of one?" Naruto asked pale.

"Two and a half years. So we would be back for your weddings. Council's orders." Minato stated.

"Okay… that would explain some of the reactions I had taking them home." Naruto stated. "Well goodnight." Naruto walked out of the room followed by the others.

"Hey, Naruto, sorry about tossing this on to you like this. My spy inside Akatsuki does not like to reveal too much information knowing that he could be found out if all their plans was told to me. Remember not all of Akatsuki is trying to kill you, I actually have one in the main circle." Jaraiya stated much to the surprise to Minato.

"So Itachi isn't a traitor as I thought." Minato stated.

"Correct." Tsunade stated from the doorway. "I just got done with telling the council about the Uchiha Coup."

"I'm lost could you repeat that." Minato stated. "They planned a coup?"

"Yeah and their first target was the forth." Naruto stated. "A little fox told me."

"Wait when did it wake up?" Minato asked.

"During my fight with Sasuke on the retrieval mission, said something about a Sharigan genjutsu being used on it, and it finally broke." Naruto replied.

"Ah… Fugaku told me that I would regret becoming Hokage. So the fox was summoned to the village, like I thought." Minato stated.

"And then when Sarutobi re-became the Hokage, Fugaku was livid. Then one night the clan was massacred by Itachi and one other but Itachi would not say who. But he left his little brother alive." Tsunade stated as she looked at a folder. "All points to the fact that the Uchiha clan was rotten from the core save Itachi… something he said to me before I left… I hate bloodshed, but some blood is needed to be shed for peace to be maintained. I was wondering what he was talking about till now." Tsunade stated as she prepared to leave. "Oh and Naruto have a nice training journey."

End Part One…

**_A/N: I'm Evil... Two and a half years, well I was planing this from the start so I guess you will have to wait for the next part. Oh and the three element deal I gave Naruto was explained, it will not make him uber, but He will be better trained. Kushina has some things she took with her when she left Whirlpool, some that even Kai hasn't seen yet. So wait till Part two to be added to this story, this isn't a completed yet here._**


	42. Pt2: Chapter 0: The Exams for the girls…

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto. If I did Itachi would be a hero not pushing up daisies.

Chapter 0: The Exams for the girls…

In a giant arena…

"Will Sakura Haruno and Rock Lee please step forward." A male shouted as he stood in the center.

"I'll show you my flames of youth, so you might like me better." Lee stated to Sakura.

"I rather gag, I might not like being chosen for a wife, but no one tells me to like them." Sakura retorted as she assumed her newest taijutsu stance.

"Begin!" The proctor yelled out as Lee spun in the air with a flying round house.

"Konoha Senpu!" Lee shouted as the kick came close to hit Sakura.

"I don't think so!" Sakura yelled out as she went to punch him.

"Konoha Great whirlwind!" Lee shouted again as he used the punch Sakura hit him with to speed up his second kick.

"Damn it!" Sakura shouted as she ended up in a heap. 'I need more practice.' Sakura thought to herself as she heard that she lost.

"Will Ino Yanamaka and Haku Momichi please come forward. And Begin!" The proctor shouted as Haku started to flip through hand seals for a jutsu but stopped and raised her hand up.

"Proctor I give up." Haku stated right as Ino's body collapsed. "Release! INO THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Hey, there is no rules save what he says." Ino retorted as they both went back up to the waiting area.

"Will Tenten Yami and Kankuro please step forward. Begin!"

"Hmmm… target practice." Tenten stated as she pulled out five scrolls and opened them all then tossed them at Kankuro.

"Nani!" Kankuro shouted as it started to rain a deadly sliver. "Great and Salamander is in repair." Kankuro muttered as he started to run from the weapons, right into Tenten's fist.

"That was too easy.

Several rounds later…

"Winner Hinata." The proctor stated wondering what she did to beat one of the strongest Iwa ninjas to participate in an exam, hell he was still quivering.

"Hmmm… Kai did state don't put a lot into it." Hinata mumble as she walked by the proctor.

"Will Lee and Ino please step down for your next match!"

"Proctor I surrender." Ino shouted surprising the others. 'I'm still sore from Kai's training last night.'

"Well would Tenten and Temari please enter the ring." The proctor shouted again.

"Well, good luck Tenten." Temari joked as she hefted her fan to the ready. "Same thing as last time when it hits three moons you lose." Temari stated as she gripped it tightly.

"Not this time." Tenten muttered as they both waited for something.

"Begin!"

Tenten rushed right when she heard that and ducked under the swing of the fan and started to punch rapidly into Temari quickly.

"That hurt." Temari shouted as swung her fan downwards and missed Tenten by a few seconds. 'Man she wasn't this good like last time. Well at least it isn't some one like Shika-kun.' "**Great Cutting Whirlwinds!**" Temari shouted as she swung her fully opened fan to hit Tenten, who just disappeared. "What where did she go?"

"How about I finish what Naruto-kun started in the last exam." Tenten stated into Temari's ear, and got a deep red blush to appear. "I know for a fact Shikamaru is here." Temari's blush got even redder. "Oh well, I guess he has to wait a bit." Tenten stated as she moved away from Temari.

"Why you!" Temari started to yell but heard ripping noises and looked down and she now got a tick mark. "First your fiancé now you!" Temari shouted but was more shocked that a fist hit her.

"And that's for last time." Tenten shouted as she heard a groan from Temari.

"Winner Tenten."

"Will Shino and Kiba please enter the arena." The proctor yelled out.

"Proctor I forfeit I will not use my allies against a friend." Shino stated as he sat down.

"Fine next match is Hinata and Anzu." The proctor shouted as he waited for the two to step down and as they entered he noticed that Hinata was grinning. "Begin."

"You will lose." Hinata stated much to Anzu's surprise.

"I will not lose to someone that won by a technicality." Anzu shouted as she started to run at Hinata.

"I warned you, and just to tell you; you're in range." Hinata stated as she assumed a stance. "**Eight Triagrams: Sixty-Four Palms!**" Hinata shouted as she appeared in front of Anzu. "**Two palms! Four palms! Eight Palms! Sixteen Palms! Thirty-two Palms! Sixty-four Palms!**" Hinata yelled out as she rapidly hit Anzu quickly but to certain members of her clan it appeared she hit other points instead. "Give up, I see how you are." Hinata stated coldly.

"Why would I give up your in kunai range." Anzu stated as she reached for a kunai and saw her kunais everywhere. "Nani." She quickly looked and saw her outfit was slowly falling apart at the seams. "You couldn't have… Proctor I give!" Anzu shouted right as all the stitching came undone. "Hey you even got those!" She shouted in shock and started to walk backwards trying to keep some modesty with her.

"I warned her." Hinata stated in glee, much to the shock of Kiba.

'Great… she can do that to me and I might flee, there's no way I can take her on.' Kiba thought as he fell on his butt.

"Will Tenten and Lee please step forward."

"You know Tenten, I haven't seen you at any team meetings since you started to live at that compound." Lee stated quite mad.

"I had to learn a few things Lee." Tenten snapped as she assumed the Broken Spring stance.

"I hope you carefully know how to defend yourself because I'm not like Temari." Lee stated still quite mad at her.

"Begin."

Tenten and Lee rushed each other much to the surprise of Lee.

"Tenten?" Lee sputtered as he got clocked in the face by Tenten.

'3, 9, 15, 4, 2, 10, 9…' Tenten thought as she quickly executed a perfect round house kick with a right leg axe kick following it.

'She is moving from one move to another move too fast for me." Lee thought as he started to flip away from Tenten and started to remove his weights.

"Don't think I'm going to let you take those off Lee." Tenten shouted as she started to run at Lee.

"Sorry Tenten." Lee stated as he dropped the weights off and went to kick her in the face but he quickly jumped back when he felt something hit him. 'What gives?' Lee thought as he saw Tenten skid to a halt from his kick but it looked like it hit her shoulder. "You okay?" Lee asked as he prepared for more.

"You know Lee you talk like you were mad at me before hand what gives?" Tenten shouted as she was regaining her breathe. 'This style is hard on the body but it certainly works its goal.'

"We thought you abandoned us." Lee stated as he leaped into the air as he shouted. "Konoha Senpu!"

"Lee, Lee you won't hit me with that slow move." Tenten chided as she moved in one of the defense katas that Kai forced them to learn. 'Now for my turn…' Tenten thought as she started to rapidly fire punches and kicks into Lee and finish him off with a black flip to the jaw. "Sorry Lee but I can't hold back now." Tenten stated as she started to walk away.

"Winner Tenten!" The proctor shouted as the med team rush in and checked on Lee, who was still alive even with all the bruises he gained.

"The next…"

"I give." Kiba shouted out interrupting the proctor. "There is no way I'm fighting her." Kiba shouted shivering.

"Fine the next match is Tenten and Hinata." The proctor groaned out wondering why so many people dropped out of a fight. "Begin!"

"You know Hinata, that trick won't work on me." Tenten chided as the circled each other.

"I know Tenten; I just had to outdo you." Hinata replied not caring that she revealed a little secret. "I wanted to fight Kiba; I had a mean trick I wanted to try out. But…" Hinata stated as they circled again not showing a move at each other that is in till a tumble weed went between them. The next thing people saw was two blurs trying to hit the other.

In the stands…

"So Kai, how much weight do they train with everyday?" Gai asked shocked at the speed Tenten is going.

"None Broken Spring's kata improves in speed every time a new combination is added." Kai replied as she watched the two continue. "But it will be a close match; Hinata will win unless Tenten gets lucky."

"You trained them." Gai stated as he watched intently.

After a while…

"Hey tired Hinata?" Tenten asked as they started to slow down.

"No I don't want you to get hurt." Hinata stated as they stopped swinging at each other. "And I did get you a few times." Hinata stated as she pointed to Tenten's falling body as she went unconscious.

"Winner Hinata." The proctor shouted in glee as the stands erupted in cheering.

After an hour…

"You okay?" Hinata asked Tenten.

"I will be, damn jyuuken." Tenten muttered as she sat up looking at the other soon-to-be-wives. "But that was one fun fight."


End file.
